Mafioso, sádico, cabrón, en dos palabras: mi marido
by loca96
Summary: No soy una mujer muy impulsiva que digamos, soy recatada, reservada y remilgada, ósea que según mi mejor y única amiga Ángela era una jodida cagada. Si tiene razón pero siempre fui así desde niña. Por eso, cuando desperté al lado de aquel demonio y descubrí que me había casado con él ya se imaginaran como mi mundo cambio de la noche a la mañana...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Despertarse con dolor de cabeza, con todo el cuerpo adolorido y sin recordar nada de lo que hiciste el día anterior no es algo que suela ocurrirme muy a menudo, que digamos. Yo era el perfecto modelo de buena educación, ósea, en tres palabras, una jodida cagada. De todas formas daba igual, supongo que a esto se le llamaría tener resaca, así que ya tenía una nueva experiencia que añadir a mi historial vacio de locuras que había hecho a lo largo de mis 29 años de vida. Con la cabeza martilleándome, me estire cuan larga era sobre la cama, topándome de improviso con el cuerpo caliente de otra persona. Aterrada y olvidando por completo la resaca que llevaba encima gire la cabeza en dirección a quien quiera que fuera que se encontraba en mi cama.

¡Oh santos bebes voladores! El hombre que se encontraba a mi lado era un jodido dios griego. Piel pálida y sedosa llena de cicatrices blanquecinas, cabello largo desordenado cobrizo que caía de manera hipnotizarte sobre la almohada, labios carnosos y sensuales que invitaban a ser mordidos y lo más increíble: unas pestañas oscuras kilométricas que creaban tentadoras sombras sobre sus pómulos perfectos. Debía de seguir soñando, porque era prácticamente imposible para mí que un hombre que jugaba en una liga muy diferente a la mía apareciera en mi cama así, sin más.

Cautelosa acerque una mano a sus labios, para asegurarme de que era real, y los toque. Solo fue un roce, un roce súper suave que no despertaría ni a la persona más hiperactivo del mundo. Os lo juro, apenas ni fue un roce y ese dios griego abrió sus ojos a una velocidad increíble que me asusto como el infierno. ¡Pero qué ojos! Eran de un increíble color verde brillante, que transmitían frialdad y peligro. Abrí la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando el desconocido entrecerró sus ojos y me sonrió diabólicamente.

-Buenos días, esposa mía –dijo.

-B-buenos días –balbuce atontada.

Espera un segundo… ¿¡queeeeeee?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en una milésima de segundo, me hubiera reído en su cara de lo absurdo que sonaba. Ahora mismo tenía ganas de cualquier cosa menos de reírme.

-E-espera… ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

-Esposa –contesto con calma, mirándome atentamente. Con esos hipnóticos ojos verdes.

-¿¡Eh?! –exclame aturdida.

_Debo de seguir soñando_, pensé. _Si debe de ser eso. Ayer debí de emborracharme un montón y ahora estoy en un sueño sin sentido. Sí, eso es. Tiene toda lógica._

-No estás soñando, Isabella –dijo el desconocido, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, ampliando su sonrisa, que era de todo menos dulce-. Eres mi esposa, eres _mía_.

Vale, este sueño ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Histérica como estaba, me dio por reírme. Por reírme mucho, demasiado, bastante, tanto que acabe con el abdomen doliéndome y tuve que apoyar las manos en él para tranquilizarme. Cuando sentí mi piel desnuda la risa se me fue en el acto. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? A toda velocidad mire debajo de las sabanas para confirmarlo. Sip, estaba desnuda, y el desconocido también. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿No me digas que yo… y el…?

Chille y me aleje a toda velocidad de aquel hombre, cayendo de culo sobre el frio y liso suelo de mármol. Espera un minuto, esta no era mi habitación. En comparación con mi cutre cuatro de dos metros por tres, sin apenas decoración, una cama con los muelles salidos, un escritorio que cogí del cubo de la basura y un armario en el que apenas cabía mi ropa, esta habitación era enorme, luminosa, decorada con estilo y la cama que tenía frente a mis narices era gigantesca. Y sobre ella se encontraba aquel hermoso desconocido que me miraba sin trasmitir ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro, a excepción de una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto sin mostrar demasiada preocupación.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Esto es una broma. ¿Cierto? Toda esto es una maldita broma, ¿verdad? Dime que esto es una broma, ¿si?

-Cállate –me ordeno el desconocido.

Sin darme cuanta había alzado la voz a cada pregunta que iba haciendo. Vale, no era una mujer muy dada a revelarse, más bien era del tipo que no busca problemas, solo pasar desapercibida. Pero acababa de despertarme en la cama de un desconocido, con el que tal vez hubiera perdido una virginidad que trate de guardar celosamente de cualquiera y que encima me ordenase que me callara como si fuera un perro en lugar de una mujer, eso me enfurecía, mucho. Ahora mismo lo único que mi dolorida cabeza gritaba era sangre, sangre, sangre.

-¡¿Pero de que me vas!? –Le grite, abriendo mucho los ojos-. No sé de dónde demonios has salido pero ya puedes ir parando esto de una maldita vez. Yo no te pertenezco como para que te pongas a darme ordenes como si fuese un perro, ¿te enteras?

-No debí permitir que bebieras ayer demasiado –comento el desconocido, recostándose sobre la cama en posición semi-tumbada para poder mirarme-. Ahora no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasamos ayer por la noche –continuo, fingiendo pena-. Pero no te preocupes, esposa. Decidi grabarlo todo.

Aturdida ante sus palabras, me limite a mirarle sentada en el suelo mientras sacaba una disco de debajo de la almohada y lo hacía girar entre sus largos dedos. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, lo que le confería un aspecto en verdad aterrador, un aspecto de demonio. De demonio tremendamente sexi.

_Basta, Bella_, me reprendí mentalmente. _Este tipo tal vez te haya violado y tú en lo único que piensas en lo bien que se ve con esa expresión_.

-Pon el DVD.

Sin darme tiempo a rechistar me tiro el disco que no logre atrapar y que acabo rodando hasta terminar debajo de la mesita de noche. Yo y mi falta de coordinación.

-No soy tu perro –dije molesta, tratando de parecer valiente.

-Sí, si lo eres –dijo con voz mortal el desconocido-. Así que calla la puta boca y ponlo. No te conviene hacerme salir de la cama, por mucho que seas mi esposa no dudare en ponerte en tu lugar si me vuelves a replicar.

-Maldito sádico –murmure, obedeciendo. Al parecer toda mi valentía suicida de hace un momento se había esfumado cuando olio el peligro.

-Mas te vale no verme en plan sádico -¡Mierda! ¿Qué acaso tenia oídos de murciélago? Cogí el DVD y busque el aparato donde se suponía que debía meterlo. Situado frente a la cama, a unos tres metros, se encontraba una tele de pantalla plana, con un reproductor de Cd en la parte inferior. Cuando me puse en pie me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Completamente desnuda. Con un chillido me agache sobre mi misma y me abrace las piernas con la cara ardiendo.

-Deja de hacer el idiota –siseo el desconocido.

-Estoy desnuda –dije con voz muy chillona, como siempre que me sucede que estoy nerviosa.

-… -El desconocido no dice nada, pero su mirada me transmite que si no obedezco en cuestión de segundos tal vez moriré. Con la cara ardiendo me pongo en pie y trato de ignorar que está observando mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo demasiado poco sensual.

No es que no tuviera curvas, que va, si que tenia, algo, pero tenía. Mis pechos no eran enormes, al contrario que mi culo. No es que mis piernas estuvieran llenas de grasa ni eso, pero a mi parecer me las veía demasiado gordas, y aun a pesar de vérmelas así no hice nada para intentar cambiarlas, era demasiado vaga. En definitiva, me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo, y tener que soportar el escrutinio de ese sádico era lo último que desearía.

Indecisa, avance hasta la pantalla plana e introduje el disco. Pulse el botón de encendido y la tele prendió.

-Coge el mando y ven aquí –ordeno el desconocido.

No pude evitar chirriar mis dientes. Desde que ese maldito despertó lo único que hacía era darme órdenes, llamarme su esposa o lanzarme miradas asesinas. Y pensar que antes me pareció hermoso, ahora me resultaba repulsivo… bueno, tal vez un poco… Valeee todavía me seguía resultando atractivo, pero tenéis que reconocer que es un carbón; que además debía estar mal de la cabeza. Cogí el mando y con paso inseguro me acerque a la cama. Estaba sentado con su musculoso pecho al aire. Un pecho que me dieron ganas de tocar para verificar que esos abdominales en verdad era tan duros como parecían.

-Acércate –susurro. Insegura le tendí el mando, no pensaba acercarme a él ni loca a pesar de que mi estúpido cerebro gritaba otra cosa. Pero si le daría el mando para que no le diera por lanzarme otra mirada mortal. Sin previo aviso me agarro de la muñeca y con un movimiento brusco y seco me acerco a él. Acabe atrapada entre sus brazos que se ceñían a mi cintura y su musculoso pecho. El tenía la boca apoyada sobre mi cabello-. Así se está mejor, esposa.

-¡Que yo no soy tu espo…

La ligera presión que ejerció con sus dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda me hizo enmudecer. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo actuaba tan poco razonablemente? Si fuese la Bella de siempre, lo primero que hubiera hecho habría sido salir corriendo de la habitación chillando como una descosida. Luego habría llamada a lo policía y habría puesto una denuncia de… ¿violación? La verdad, no recordaba nada del día anterior, tampoco me sentía adolorida allí abajo como se suponía que debía ser en caso de perder la virginidad, así que… no estaba muy segura de nada. ¿Qué haría entonces si este desconocido tenía razón? ¿Si en verdad me había casado con él?

-Te convendría mirar la pantalla –susurro en mi oído el desconocido, dándome escalofríos-. Estoy seguro de que no querrás perdértelo.

Gire la cabeza para ver. La pantalla ya no estaba en negro, en su lugar aparecía una especie de capilla, y allí estaba yo, con el rímel corrido, un vestido de noche azul marino ultracorto todo arrugado y con pinta de irme a caer de un momento para otro de no ser por el agarra de aquel desconocido, que me tenia sujeta por la cintura. Quien quiera que estuviera grabando enfoco a otro hombre vestido de Elvis Presley.

-¿Tu, Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu legitimo esposo? –dijo Elvis Presley-. ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿Y prometes serle fiel el resto de tus días?

-Aja, aja –asentí de arriba abajo como loca-. Sip. Acepto a… a… jijijiji –solté una risita aguda y abrace el cuello del tal Edward-. ¿P-por qué hay… hay tres E-edwins?

Solté un sonoro eructo, seguida de una risa demasiado aguda que jamás creí tener.

-Continúe –ordeno el Edward de la grabación, mirando a Elvis con cara de pocos amigos.

-E-esto… ¿Tu, Edward Cullen aceptas a Isabella como tu…

-Diga ya que somos marido y mujer.

-Sí, claro –balbució un sorprendido Elvis, ante la irritación patente de aquel Edward-. Por el poder que me ha otorgado el estado de Seattle: Os declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia.

Y vaya que si me beso. Obligo a mi yo borracho a mirarle y estampo sus mordisqueables labios contra los míos. Con los ojos desorbitados, me vi a mi misma enroscar torpemente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tratar de profundizar el beso, o eso creo, consiguiendo únicamente perder el conocimiento.

-¡John, traiga el coche! –grito Edward, mirando a alguien que se encontraba al lado del que grababa. Luego la grabación se corto.

-Imposible –barbote, alelada-. Imposible.

-Ahí tienes. Te casaste conmigo, pero estabas tan borracha que no pudimos consumar el matrimonio –murmuro el desconocido, cuyo nombre era Edward, en mi oído-. Ahora que ya estas despierta, vamos a hacerlo.

Visto y no visto, acabe tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama con el encima de mí sosteniéndome ambas manos por las muñecas sobre mi cabeza. Y él, Edward, con un rostro carente de cualquier tipo de expresión, comenzó a acercar peligrosamente su cara a la mía.

-¡Nooooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Cierro los ojos y me preparo para lo peor. Comienzo a despedirme de mis seres queridos, que la verdad, son pocos. Ya no volveré a ver a mis padres, ni a Ángela, ni a aquel hombre tan guapo que trabajaba de cajero en la tienda de comestibles de enfrente de mi bloque de pisos. También me despido del perro vagabundo al que a veces le daba algo de comida. Por que de seguro, cuando este loco me hubiera violado me mataría y se desharía de mi cadáver y…

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! –Shockeada abro los ojos para ver como Edward se ríe. Me suelta las muñecas y se aparta de mí sin parar de carcajearse. Tumbada, probablemente con cara de póquer, pienso en que nunca había visto un hombre tan lindo riendo. Se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda y tiene los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados. Parece un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura al tener el pelo todo desordenado apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Edward trata de contener la risa y se lleva una mano a la boca, intentando ponerse serio de nuevo.

-¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! –me quejo. Me esfuerzo en poner una cara de odio asesino mientras me siento-. Nada tiene gracia, quiero volver a mi casa. Y también quiero el divorcio, nada de esto tiene lógica. Puede que nos casáramos ayer pero yo estaba borracha y no estaba haciendo uso de todas mis facultades mentales.

Edward vuelve a tener el mismo rostro carente de cualquier expresión cuando termino de hablar. Me mira y esta vez, me parece detectar un brillo de ira en sus ojos.

-Eso no sucederá.

-Si sucederá. Ahora mismo –exijo.

-De todas con las que podía casarme escogí a una bocota –masculla entre dientes-. Mira, seré claro contigo: odio a las mujeres, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ellas. Chillan, se ponen histéricas a la mínima, a un minuto dicen que te aman y al siguiente te odia. Y lo peor de ellas es que tienen el arma para destruir al hombre más poderoso. Para lo único que sirven es para dar herederos. Y eso es lo que espero de ti, Isabella. Quiero un heredero y tú me lo darás.

¿Acabo de oír bien? ¿Acaba de decirme que tengo que darle un heredero? ¿Qué las mujeres solo servimos para eso, para tener hijos y ya? Siento mis mejillas enrojecer de rabia. Este… este maldito, sádico era un machista. No le conocía de nada y ya me exigía que le diera un heredero. Trato de calmarme y digo:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré un hijo? ¿Qué te hace pensar por un momento que seguiré contigo? Debes de tener un problema muy grave si crees que vas a utilizarme para tener un hijo.

-Te aclarare otra cosa también –dice, ignorándome-. Por el momento no te forzare a hacerlo porque está claro que eres una virgen –Sus ojos se entrecierran ligeramente y se le crispa la mandíbula-. Pero acabare cansándome y entonces te arrepentirás de no haberme obedecido cuando estaba de buenas. Tendré un heredero, tú serás la que lo lleve. Así que espero que te quede claro.

-Yo no…

-Otra cosa más –me interrumpe-. Se perfectamente todo acerca de ti, y si no quieres que a tu querida y preciosa amiga Ángela le suceda nada, más te vale no tratar de hacer nada estúpido como tratar de huir. No te escogí al azar, no lo olvides.

Se sale de la cama y yo giro la cabeza hacia otro lado avergonzada, para no ver su cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de que mi parte pervertida si quiere. Lo que acaba de decirme acaba de cortocircuitar mi ya destrozado y dolorido cerebro. Oigo como una puerta se cierra y giro la cabeza en esa dirección. Estoy sola en el cuarto de quien quiera que sea. Sola y asustada ante su amenaza. El decía que lo sabía todo acerca de mí, pero yo no sabía nada más que su nombre. Y lo peor era el hecho de que podía obligarme a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de amenazar verbalmente a Ángela.

Ángela era para mí como una hermana mayor, la quería más de lo que quería a mis padres y mi hermanastra juntos, la quería a morir y por ella hubiese ido hasta el mismísimo infierno si eso la hacía feliz. Cuando me mude a Seattle, para comenzar una nueva vida, tan solo tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y no conocía a nadie. A las dos horas ya me habían robado el monedero donde guardaba todo lo que ahorre durante los dos años que trabaje como cajera en una tiendecita de deportes en Forks, mi ciudad natal, y una de las maletas que traía conmigo. Así que ya podían imaginarme allí. Recién llegada a la ciudad, sin un duro, sin una maleta y sin conocer a nadie. Para mi desgracia comenzó a llover y yo, desesperada ante mi arrebato de ver ´´mundo``, porque me asfixiaba de la monotonía de Forks, me senté el primer portal que se me puso a tiro y me eche a llorar. En ese estado me encontró Ángela, cuando la vi por primera vez no pude evitar pensar en un ángel.

Era muy bonita, con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros y los ojos de un marrón dorado. Vestía un chubasquero todo blanco y en ambas manos llevaba bolsas de la comprar. Pensé que pasaría de mi y que entraría a su casa, pero no. Me pregunto qué me sucedía y yo se lo conté todo entre hipido e hipido. Luego me invito a pasar a su casa y me preparo unos macarrones que en verdad, os lo juro por mi vida, eran los más deliciosos que había probado en mi vida. Mil veces más deliciosos que los de mi abuela. Me obligo a quedarme en su casa diciendo que no me iría a ningún lado hasta que me hubiese ayudado a encontrar un piso y un trabajo.

Nunca creí que existiría ese tipo de personas con tal cantidad de bondad, Ángela me demostró lo contrario convirtiéndose en mi amiga. Así que el resto ya os lo podéis imaginar. Viví con ella pagando, a medias, el piso, hasta que se hecho novio: Ben, un hombre de baja estatura y un gran corazón como el de Ángela que adore en cuanto lo vi. Como el piso, en mi opinión (y creo que también en la suya) parecía muy pequeño con tres personas conviviendo allí, decidí que ya iba siendo hora de echar a volar. Ya tenía un trabajo estable como secretaria en una empresa que estaba en auge, así que podía permitirme conseguir un piso. Me mude del piso a pesar de sus protestas, porque aunque no viviéramos en el mismo sitio estaba claro que seguiríamos en contacto todos los días, puesto que ella trabajaba en el mismo lugar que yo.

Así pues, en resumidas cuentas, le debía tanto a Ángela que dudaba que algún día pudiera pagárselo. No sabía cómo Edward se había enterado de mi existencia, ni la de Ángela, pero no iba a permitir que le pusiera ni un dedo encima. No sabía qué clase de persona era él, pero según intuía debía de ser más peligroso de lo que creía.

-Muy bien –dije para mí misma, apretando con fuerza los puños, completamente decidida-. Te destruiré, Edward. Oh, claro que te destruiré. Hare que lamentes haberme convertido en tu esposa.

**Chan chan chaaan! Jajaja hola aquí me tiene de nuevo actualizando. Me prometí a mi misma actualizar cada día porque si no de lo contrario al final me acabaría aburriendo y eso estaría mal :(**** .No puedo dejar colgadas a las que se interesan por mi historia y me dan ánimos.**

**En algún review que leí vi a alguien preocupada de que violasen a la pobre Bella, jajajaja, tranquila, por el momento Edward planea ser _bueno_ y no hacerle nada, aunque, haber cuanto le dura la paciencia.**

** Sé que alguna se tirara de los pelos por dejarla colgada cuando las cosas se están poniendo ya a tono, jejeje, culpen a mi maldad oculta y sigan leyendo y dándome ánimos, eh? Que por ustedes me he impuesto llevar de principio a fin esta historia.**

**Besos y ya me volverán a ver mañana si no me cae un Nokia a la cabeza y me mata :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Cuatro días. Exactamente habían pasado cuatro días desde que me prometí a mi misma destruir a ese demonio que se hacía llamar Edward Cullen. Cuatro malditos días habían pasado y yo todavía no me había acostumbrado a esta nueva vida.

-¡¿Cómo demonios puede ensuciar tanto!? –exclame, agarrándome el cabello con las manos. Caí de rodillas rodeada por papeles, ropa y envoltorios de a saber qué. ¡Su habitación era un desastre!

Maldito cochino. Quién diría que alguien tan guapo ensuciaría tanto. Desde el día en el que me dejo claro que si huía haría daño a Ángela, tuve que mudarme a vivir con él. Sinceramente, abandonar mi cutre piso y mudarme a su gigantesco piso no estaba mal, el único inconveniente era tener que vivir aquí, a pesar de que tan solo lo veía aquí durante unos cuantos minutos debido a su desconocido trabajo (del que se había negado a hablarme), estar sola en su piso me hacía sentir incomoda y fuera de lugar. Primero por toda la escasa decoración que tenía y que transmitía a gritos que el lugar pertenecía a un hombre. Segundo, Edward, no sé cómo, se las apañaba para dejar todo desordenado y fuera de lugar durante los minutos que estaba. Y yo, que le tenía fobia al desorden y la sociedad, me mataba a trabajar para dejarlo todo limpio. Tercero, no me sentía como si estuviera casada, prácticamente no había hablado con él desde que me dijo que quería un heredero y así, yo no podía descubrir ningún punto débil que pudiera utilizar en su contra. Únicamente me lanzaba gruñidos cuando me veía y miradas a medio camino entre: _debería bajarte las bragas y violarte,_ y _mantente callada o morirás._

Pero lo más peor de toda esta situación era que le estaba engañando a Ángela. Cuatro días atrás, después de que me Edward me ordenara que fuera a recoger mis cosas a mi piso y que viniera al suyo, me dejo claro que nadie, ni aunque me estuvieran amenazando de muerte, debía de saber de nuestro matrimonio, bajo ningún concepto. Por lo que ya pueden imaginar toda la mentira que tuve que inventar para explicarle a Ángela el motivo por el que desaparecí aquella fatídica noche y no contacte con ella hasta el día que volví al trabajo. Ósea, ayer.

_-¡Bella! –Recuerdo que chillo en cuanto me vio, mientras me sentaba delante de mi escritorio con cara de no haber dormido-. ¿Donde estuviste este fin de semana? ¿Por qué te marchaste del bar sin avisar? No me llamaste ni nada, ya comenzaba a pensar que te había sucedido algo. ¿Estás bien? Tienes pinta de no haber dormido bien._

_-Sí, sí, estoy bien –respondí, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa-. Lamento haberme ido, me sentía muy mal. Ya sabes, aquella fue la primera vez que bebía…_

_-Entonces habérmelo dicho, aunque fuese el cumpleaños de Jessica, te hubiese acompañado a casa –dijo, mirándome con algo de molestia por no haber confiado en ella. Así que la razón de acabar casado con ese demonio era, en parte, por culpa de Jessica, ya me vengaría en cuanto se me pusiera a tiro. Cuando Ángela la menciono recordé, la fiesta poco animada que decidió celebrar Jess con sus compañeras de trabajo para lamentarse por sus 30 años recién cumplidos-. Pero, ¿Dónde te metiste? Fui a verte y los vecinos me dijeron que no habías regresado._

_-Oh, bueno… eso… esto yo… ya sabes, me sentía mal y eso… y… y como no sabía cómo regresar a mi piso… esto… me recogió un abuelito… si eso, me recogió un abuelito muy lindo que me ha cuidado… Sip, me cuido el finde y… y me dejo quedarme en su casa... y, bueno... Si no te llame es… bueno… me quede sin batería… y el abuelito no tenía un cargador para mi móvil y yo… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ben ha venido! –exclame de repente, señalando un punto detrás de ella. Ángela se giro a ver y yo aproveche para huir de allí, porque no sabía mentir y la mirada de ella me decía que sospechaba. _

El resto de aquel día lo pase huyendo de ella. Hoy ni siquiera fui al trabajo, alegando que estaba enferma. Tenía miedo, si Ángela me daba de lado por mi actitud desconsiderada por culpa de Edward me moriría. Porque para empezar, si estaba haciendo (más o menos) caso de lo que me mandaba era por ella, para protegerla. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría mañana cuando la viera, no podía fingir que estaba enferma durante meses y…

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –la voz de Edward me sorprendió. No le esperaba hasta las dos de la madrugada; esa hora era a la que solía venir normalmente según me había dado cuenta.

Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con su habitación viéndome con expresión rara. Todavía seguía tirándome de los pelos así que saque las manos de allí. Puede que estuviéramos casados, pero dormíamos separados, yo dormía en la habitación luminosa en la que me desperté junto a él hace días. Eso estaba bien, porque no estaba segura de poder pegar ojo con alguien que parecía un gánster, y que en un arrebato le diera por violarme.

-Limpiando tu cuarto –conteste, poniéndome en pie muy rápido. Le señale con un dedo y comencé a regañarle-: Para estar aquí muy poco ensucias demasiado. ¿Acaso no sabes las enfermedades que se pueden coger en un lugar tan asqueroso? No es que me importe que te mueras por ser tan cerdo, pero te recuerdo que yo vivo también aquí y no pienso enfermar por culpa de alguien que parece un fantasma en su propia casa y que lo único que hace es contaminar el ambiente. Y con respecto al baño, ya estoy hasta las narices de que lo dejes hecho una cochinada cundo lo utilizas, a partir de ahora lo limpiaras. Estoy frita de tener que ver pelos en la ducha los días que estas aquí. ¿Te quedo claro?

Edward me lanzo una mirada extermina-boconas pero me mantuve firme. Había tomado una decisión y no pensaba retroceder ni un poco. Le destrozaría costara lo que costara. Y por el momento empezaría amargando su estancia en el apartamento.

-Limpiar, cocinar y dar hijos es tu trabajo –dijo mirándome con el rostro ensombrecido-. No esperes que yo lo haga.

-¡No soy tu criada!

-No –estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Cosa que me pillo desprevenida. ¿A qué venía darme la razón tan de repente? Se acerco a mí y yo trate de no retroceder. No me percate de la pequeña bolsa de una tienda de joyería hasta que la puso frente a mis narices, y lo balanceo de un lado a otro-. Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresita.

-No pienso ce…

-¡Obedece! –Cerre los ojos. Mierda, ¿por qué demonios mi valentía desaparecía cuando alzaba un poco la voz? Oí un crujido y sentí como Edward me ponía algo al cuello. ¿Un colgante? ¿Me había comprado un colgante? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba intentado ser dulce conmigo para que me acostase con el voluntariamente?

_Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo_, pensó una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza, alagada por el hecho de que me hiciera un regalo. _Tal vez en el fondo sea un pedazo de pan, ¿no?_

_¡Pero que estas pensando Bella!, _chillo otra voz distinta en mi cabeza. _Este tío es de todo menos un pedazo de pan. ¡Solo te quiere para tener hijos!, además de que no sabes nada de él. No conoces su pasado, ni tampoco su presente. Ni si quiera sabes de que trabaja. ¡Podría ser un traficante de drogas incluso!_

-No eres mí criada, más bien algo así como mi mascota-esposa –comento de improviso Edward, con voz casual. Le mire con rabia, para ver que me sonreía de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa burlona-. Una mascota-esposa con un precioso localizador que me indicara las 24 h donde está.

¿¡Localizador?! Trate de mirar lo que me había puesto al cuello, pero no veía, sin miramientos le empuje a un lado y salí corriendo al recibidor donde había un espejito para poder verse uno antes de salir. Chille. Ese sádico me había puesto una gargantilla hecha de algo que parecía ser metal con intrincados dibujos, con una brillante piedra roja en el centro. Era bonito pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo un localizador; y yo no era un perro que pudiera perderse como para llevar localizadores. Furiosa trate de quitármelo, sin éxito.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se saca esto?

-No se puede –Vi a Edward parado detrás de mí a través del espejito, sosteniendo una especie de llave pequeñita en su mano-. Una vez que se cierra lo único que lo abre es esto.

-¡Dámelo! –Me abalance sobre él para quitárselo. Me esquivo y yo acabe tropezando, de lo torpe que era, con mis propios pies para terminar cayendo pesadamente sobre mi culo al suelo.

Sobre mi se alzaba el sonriéndome y con los ojos brillando. Desde mi posición parecía más alto, enorme y aterrador. Y pensar que podía ser un pedazo de pan. A mi cerebro debía de pasarle algo grave como para ponerse a desvariar en cuanto creía que me trataba con dulzura. Edward no era dulce, apostaba mi cabeza a que era de todo menos eso.

-No soy un perro. No pienso llevar un localizador.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero lo llevaras. No me gusta no saber donde se encuentran mis cosas, sobre todo cierta cosa andante y chillona.

-No llevare esto –dije, con voz débil, poco convencida-. Dame la llave.

Por respuesta, Edward se guardo la llave en la parte trasera de los vaqueros que traía puestos.

-Intenta quitármela y acabaras con las bragas abajo, cariño –Me dio la espalda y desapareció en el interior de su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Golpe con los puños el suelo. Maldito, maldito, maldito. Tenía que darme prisa en encontrarle algún punto débil, no debía permitir que esta situación se alargara. La dificultad residía en cómo lograrlo. Como por arte de magia una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. ¡Ya lo tenía! Solo debía permanecer despierta toda la noche, y cuando se marchase a donde quiera que trabajase le seguiría oculta.

-Eres un genio, Bells –me felicite, sonriendo un poquito.

_¡Tonta!,_ me reprendió una vocecita. _Llevas un localizador, Edward es un hombre posesivo que de seguro vigilara tus movimientos. Si le sigues lo sabrá fácilmente._

Cierto, lo había olvidado. La sonrisa se esfumo y deje que el desanimo me abrazara. Mierda. Tenía que ocurrírseme algo, pronto.

Tal y como temí, Ángela me ignoro durante todo el día en el trabajo. Cuando trate de saludarla me miro dolida y se marcho a paso rápido. Desanimada me pase el resto del día jugueteando con el localizador, con Jessica parloteando acerca de un tal Mike, al parecer su nueva conquista, sentada sobre el borde de la mesa y limándose sus uñas. Yo apenas la escuchaba.

-Y el muy idiota me hizo caso. Ja, a mí nadie me da órdenes –estaba diciendo-. Si es que los hombres son tontos. Te los follas cada noche, bien duro, y por las mañanas son tus esclavos. Podría decirse que el sexo es el mejor arma para destrozar el ego de cualquier tío y…

-¿Has dicho que el sexo destroza a cualquiera? –exclame, completamente interesada por su historia ahora-. ¿De verdad que lo hace?

-Claro que si tontita –dijo, golpeándome en la cabeza con la lima-. Si es que se nota que eres virgen. Mira, si quieres a un esclavo que haga todo lo que tú quieras lo único que debes hacer es tenerlo _encoñado_, bien encoñado. Ese es el por qué mujeres como yo, triunfan en la vida, y como cagadas como tú no pillan ni cacho. Pero a lo que íbamos, te estaba diciendo que Mike es…

Deje de escucharla y comencé a pensar en sexo. Claro, esa era la solución a mis problemas. Mira que no ocurrírseme. Si quería lograr mis objetivos tenía que acostarme con él y tenerlo, como decía Jessica, bien encoñado. Lo único era que debía de ser firme y no acojonarme en el último momento. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero lo haría. Le haría creer que estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo. Le seduciría, me acostaría con él y lo dejaría encoñado de mí. Necesitaba una maestra, alguien que me ensañase todo acerca de eso, y ya la tenía

-¡Jessica! –chille, poniéndome en pie-. ¡Enséñame como encoñar a un hombre!

**Muajajajaja aquí me tienen de nuevo, parece que a Bella se le ocurrió una solución, haber si consigue salirse con la suya.**

**Lamento informar que mañana no actualizaré. Perdónenme pero esta noche me iré de fiesta y dudo que esté en condiciones de subir otro capi, pero no se enojen, eh? Que seguro que el siguiente capi les sorprende.**

**Besitos a todas y gracias por los reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Jessica! –chille, poniéndome en pie-. ¡Enséñame como encoñar a un hombre!

De la sorpresa, Jessica soltó el limador y me miro como si acabara de salirme otra cabeza. Giro la cabeza como loca de un lado a otro mirando a nuestro alrededor y, en un visto y no visto, me agarro por la perchera de la camisa y me arrastro a la fuerza hasta el baño de mujeres. Me empujo dentro de una de las cabinas, entro dentro y cerró con pestillo.

-¡Tú, pedazo de cagada!, no puedes ir gritando cosas así con tantos oídos al acecho –me regaño, zarandeándome de adelante a atrás-. ¿Quieres que piensen de mí que soy una zorra?

-Si ya lo piensan –dije molesta-. Suéltame, me vas a destrozar la camisa. Y esta me gusta, me costó un ojo de la cara.

-Ya claro. Esta es de las rebajas –replico, soltándome. Se paso sus manos de perfectas uñas sobre su cabellera rizada y me miro de arriba abajo con ojo crítico-. Lamento decirte esto, Bells, pero es imposible que ningún hombre se quede pillado por ti por mucho empeño que le pongas.

-¡Oye! ¡Que no soy tan fea!

-No pero tampoco eres un bellezon. Si es que solo basta con ver como vistes. ¡Ni que fueras una vieja! –Jessica frunció sus labios pintados de un rosa chillón. Tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en la falda amplia de color negro con flores doradas estampadas en ella, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-No te atrevas a decir que mi falda es horrible –le avise.

-Tu falda no es horrible, es lo siguiente. ¡Por dios! ¿De dónde la sacaste, del cubo de la basura?

-Fue un regalo de Ángela y es bonito –conteste a la defensiva.

-Angie, ella también viste como una vieja. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Mira, Bella, si quieres que sea tu maestra en el arte de la seducción tendrás que permitirme hacer en ti cualquier cambio que yo considere conveniente –me dijo con total seriedad, mirándome con un brillo de determinación en su ojos-. ¿Aceptas?

Debía de estar desesperada para aceptar la ayuda de Jessica. Ella y yo no éramos las mejores amigas del mundo mundial. Jessica era una chismosa, una adicta a la bebida y no estaba de más decir que se había follado ya a más de la mitad de la plantilla de la empresa, ya fueran mujeres u hombres, ya que era bisexual. No era una mujer confiada por naturaleza, las había pasado canutas por culpa de la confianza en el pasado, y no la conocía demasiado. Se había trasladado a la empresa hacía dos meses y medio, y según lo que había visto no parecía la mejor compañía del mundo.

Pero yo estaba desesperada, Jessica era la única opción viable que tenia, asi que dije:

-Acepto.

Le tendí una mano temblorosa que ella no dudo en estrechar gustosamente.

-¡Per-fec-to! ¡Entonces vámonos ya! Conozco una buena tienda donde podremos hacernos con buen material acerca de los hombres.

Jessica salió de la cabina arrastrándome con ella.

-Esto… Jess, no termino nuestra jornada –le recordé-. No podemos irnos todavía.

-¡A la mierda el trabajo, solo se vive una vez! Finge que estas mal y ya me encargo yo de sacarnos de aquí.

-A la orden, maestra –Mordí mi labio inferior, esto no me gustaba, nada.

EPOV

-Señor, ¿me ha escuchado? –llamo mi atención John.

-Ya te escuche, deja de joder ya. Dentro de 10 minutos reunión con los perros.

-Yo no he dicho eso, señor –replico John.

Aparte la mirada de la pantalla del móvil y le lance una mirada torva. No estaba de humor el día de hoy.

-No me vengas con mamadas, John. Hoy no estoy de buenas. Estoy tratando de entender que hace Isabella en un Sex-shop.

Hacia una hora, la aplicación de localización que tenia instalado en el móvil me había dado la alerta de que esa estúpida estaba realizando un desplazamiento cuando no debía. Según los informes que tenia acerca de ella, su turno de trabajo no terminaba hasta dentro de tres horas, por lo que no entendía que hacia dejando el trabajo. Al principio pensé que, bueno, vale, tal vez se sentía mal y había regresado al apartamento, pero lo que no me esperaba era ver que se encontraba en esa clase de sitio. ¿Acaso le había dado una embolia o algo?

Era una virgen, y mi mente no entendía que hacia una virgen en una tienda de objetos sexuales, sobre todo si la virgen se llamaba Isabella y usaba aun ropa interior demasiado infantil. No pude evitar morderme la lengua para no reírme al recordarla esta mañana, cuando me tope de ella de ``casualidad´´, en el baño. La imagen de ella vestida con unas bragas con conejitos estampados y un sujetador a lunares, con el pelo revuelto alrededor de su cara y media cara llena de dentífrico, me hizo cerrar de golpe la puerta del baño de la sorpresa, había esperado encontrarla desnuda. No solo estaba ridícula vistiendo como una colegiala de doce años, sino que además, la imagen mental que tenia de ella como mujer remilgada desapareció en el acto de mi mente. No entendía como podía verse tan rematadamente sexi con esas prendas.

-A lo mejor, la señorita Isabella ha decido explorar el mundo del sexo –dijo John de improviso.

Sus palabras hicieron que me pusiera tenso, al imaginarme al posible tipo que trabajaría en esa tienda dándole información sobre el sexo. Algo que se había negado a tener conmigo.

-Debí comprar el localizador con micrófono –Repentinamente furioso, lance el móvil sobre la pila de papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. Si, no debí hacer caso al gilipollas de mi consciencia cuando me aconsejo que no debía de violar la privacidad de mi mujer. ¡Y una mierda que no debía! A saber lo que en estos momentos le estaría diciendo ese hombre grasiento a mi mujer.

-¿No cree que está actuando como un psicópata, señor?

John estaba parado a mi lado de pie, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y la vista clavada al frente. De no ser porque llevaba conmigo prácticamente desde que nací y que, aunque jamás lo reconociera, lo quería más que a mi propio padre, le habría metido una bala entre ceja y ceja. A mi nadie, en su sano juicio, me atrevía a contradecirme, a excepción de esa estúpida que ahora se encontraba en un Sex-shop.

-Es mi esposa y debo cuidar cada movimiento que haga –dije con voz helada, tirándome hacia atrás en el sillón-. Pero parece que no piensa dejármelo fácil. Debí follarmela la noche en que nos casamos, aunque estuviera inconsciente, de seguro que no se comportaría como una jodida mula.

Si, debe de haberlo hecho, pero una parte estúpida de mi se negó cuando la vio dormir como un bebe cuando la deje en la cama. Luego cuando despertó, la misma estúpida parte de mi se negó a hacer lo que debía solo por mirarme con sus enormes ojos achocolatados. Joder, yo no tenía miramientos a la hora de hacer lo que quería, ni uno solo. Pero con ella era como si no pudiera sacar mi lado malo.

-Si bien recuerdo, la señorita Isabella siempre fue terca, señor. De niña no le gustaba que la obligaran a hacer lo que no quería. Era de esperarse que se convirtiera en una mujer de ideas fijas.

Gruñí molesto al recordar a la niña de diez años, unos horrorosos brackets y dos desfavorecedoras coletas que me dio una patada voladora cuando era un crio.

-No menciones el pasado, o te hare atravesar el ventanal a balazos –le amenace. El pasado era algo que prefería dejar donde estaba, no merecía la pena rememorarlo.

-Lo que usted diga, señor. Como antes no escuchaba se lo volveré a repetir. Le decía que la señorita Tanya está en la ciudad, según mis contactos, enterada de su reciente matrimonio. ¿Quiere que me haga cargo de ella si aparece por aquí?

Lo que me faltaba, que la follada despechada de turno viniera a montarme un numerito, un numerito en el que habría de seguro sangre. Tanya no era lo que se decía una mujer compasiva, más bien todo lo contrario.

-No, déjela. Ya me encargare yo de ella –Mordí la uña de mi pulgar izquierdo, pensando-. Si mi primita Tanya lo sabe significa que el resto de La Familia también. Eso es malo –no debí pensar que tal vez no se enterarían, teniendo en cuenta lo furiosos que estaban conmigo y que no pensaban quitarme la vista de encima-. ¿Ella sabe algo acerca de la identidad de mi esposa?

-Sí, lo sabe, señor.

-¡Hostia! –me puse de pie de golpe. Metí la _Beretta_ que estaba sobre la mesa en la parte trasera de mis pantalones, salte por encima de la mesa y corrí hacia la puerta-. ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que le hará esa degenerada si la pilla?!

-Tranquilícese señor. La señorita Isabella está a salvo. Le he encargado a Jessica que no se aparte de ella.

Me pare en seco ante la mención de ese nombre. Tenía medio cuerpo fuera de mi despacho.

-¿Jessica Stanley? –Me gire.

-Sí, señor. Me encargue de que alguien protegiera a la señorita Isabella cuando usted menciono que planeaba hacerla su esposa hace meses.

Me quede en blanco. Jessica Stanley era la mayor zorra que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, más incluso que Tanya, y eso que ella era una mujer en verdad realmente cabrona, pero aun así no había punto de comparación. Esa asesina liquido a sangre fría a su padre después de que esta la violara cuando tenía quince años, utilizando la plancha de pelo. Personalmente, la conocía muy bien, era una ninfómana que estuvo a punto de degollarme de no ser porque en el último momento reaccione. No la mate a pesar de que mi cerebro me lo pedía a gritos, en cierto modo me recordó a mí.

-¿Sabe Jessica que es a mi esposa a quien está protegiendo? –Si la respuesta era afirmativa iría a buscarla ahora mismo y me la cargaría. Era mi enemiga y no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Bella.

-No, señor, recordé las desavenencias que tuvieron en el pasado. No le di más que la información necesaria: que protegiera a la señorita Isabella y recibiría un cuantioso pago por sus servicios mientras no preguntara. Mi deber no solo consiste en protegerle a usted, señor, sino también a su esposa, ya que será la madre de sus hijos… en un futuro muy lejano.

John me dedico una apenas perceptible sonrisa sarcástica. Que gracioso estaba hecho. Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y me dije mentalmente a mi mismo que no sería buena idea dispararle a las rodillas a pesar de que lo disfrutaría. Ese condenado acababa de darme el mayor susto de mi vida

-Vuélveme a asustarme así, John, y te juro que es la última vez que lo haces.

-Sí, señor –dijo sin entonar, volviendo a tener la misma expresión de perfecto guardaespaldas-. Sera mejor que vayamos bajando a la sala de Juntas. Sus invitados deben de haber llegado ya.

Solté un suspiro. Ahora tenía que hacerme cargado de unos perros que parecían querer negarse a acatar mis órdenes sin abrir su asqueroso hocico.

-Bien, vamos.

Salí por completo del despacho, con John detrás de mí que me dio el móvil sin decir nada. Apague la aplicación de localización y lo guarde en el bolsillo. Mi respuesta a que hacia Bella en un Sex-shop estaba claro que era Jessica. No sabía lo que pensaba esa asesina a la hora de llevarla allí, pero más le valía protegerla con su vida. Porque si algo le pasaba a Bella, aunque tan solo tropezara con sus propios pies y se abriera la cabeza, me cabrearía y le daría caza. Porque a nadie le convenía cabrear al jefe de la mafia más importante de todos los .

**Ala, aquí les dejo otro capi. Se me ocurrió que tal vez estaría poner un punto de vista de Edward, aunque no sé, no sé, no me convence demasiado…**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews y perdón por no actualizar.**

**P.D: Se me olvido añadir en el primer capítulo que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la genialísima Stephenie Meyer y que yo solo los utilizo para crear mis locas historias.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Ya no podía más. De verdad que no podía más. Mi cabeza latía con fuerza, sentía todo el cuerpo acalorado y lo peor de todo, me sentía como una degenerada. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba memorizar toda la información que fuera capaz.

-… y entonces la mujer tiene que girar alrededor del pene lo suficientemente rápido –decía Erick, el flacucho dueño de la tienda con la cara llena de acné y el pelo grasiento-, para poder darle placer y llegar al orgasmo.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese movimiento? –pregunto interesada Jessica.

-El helicóptero.

-¿Y en verdad funciona? –inquirió Jessica, apoyándose sobre el mostrador-. No quiero probarlo y que luego resulte un fiasco.

-Sinceramente, no funciona. Es imposible girar a la velocidad requerida como para que la fricción sea placentera –contesto con tono experto Erick.

Ya llevaba tres horas en este Sex-shop y lo único que había logrado retener era que la teoría que decía que la vagina de una mujer tenía la misma profundidad que su garganta era una mentira; que los hombres no estaban tan obsesionados con el sexo anal como nos hacían creer, más bien eran las mujeres; que los hombres estaban más predispuestos a practicar el sexo oral que las mujeres; y por último el movimiento del helicóptero, que no se a que cuento venia.

-Deberías probarlo con tu _novio_ –dijo Jessica, que me miraba fijamente.

-¡No tengo novio!

-Ya, claro, por eso quieres aprender todo esto –replico, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Para follarte a tu no novio feo.

Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que en primer lugar no tenia novio, sino marido, en segundo, que no era feo y por último que no pensaba follarmelo así sin más, sino follarmelo y luego mandarlo de una patada al infierno de donde venia.

-¿Y qué es el 69? –le pregunte a Erick, decidiendo que lo mejor sería ignorar Jessica.

-¿¡No sabes lo que es el 69?! –exclamaron al unísono el dependiente y la ignorada.

Mis mejillas, de no haber estado ya todo lo roja que estaban, de seguro se habrían puesto colorados de vergüenza y rabia. Vale, no sabía lo que era el 69 y que. Que no lo supiera no significaba que el mundo se acabara, ¿o sí? Había oído un montón de veces, cuando estaba en el servicio de mujeres, a mis compañeras de trabajo, comentar acerca de lo asqueroso que era, o lo placentero, o lo difícil que resultaba esa posición, etc., etc… pero nunca lograba sacar nada en claro de esas conversaciones.

-¿De qué planeta viniste, Bella?

Frita, le di una patada a la espinilla. Ya no iba a soportar ningún comentario mordaz acerca de lo poco que sabía.

- ¡Ay! ¡Serás bruta!

-Y bien –insistí, mirando el rostro encendido de Erick por primera vez.

-Bueno –carraspeo-. El 69 es una postura en la cual, tanto el hombre como la mujer, se realizan mutuamente sexo oral.

-No lo pillo –confesé frustrada, al no poder imaginármelo-. ¿Cómo pueden realizarse sexo oral al mismo tiempo?

-Bueno… espera un segundo, creo que tengo alguna imagen de esta postura –Erick desapareció detrás de la puerta que había al lado del mostrador de vibradores.

Sintió la mirada molesta de Jessica en mi clavada, así que me Gire a verme sonreía lástima.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-¿Y esa sonrisita a que viene?

-¿En serio no sabes lo que es el 69?

Estire el labio inferior, ese gesto solía hacerlo mucho cuando era pequeña y me cabreaba de verdad, de adulta desapareció, pero al parecer Jessica estaba pinchándome más de lo que debía; ni siquiera Edward, que lograba sacarme de mis casillas con una mirada, no había logrado sacarme ese gesto. Menos mal que Erick regreso con las imágenes, o de lo contrario, de seguro, había golpeado a mi ´´maestra``, ya que últimamente estaba más arisca de lo normal.

-Aquí tienes –Erick dejo dos imágenes sobre el mostrador-. Esto es el 69.

-Vaya –musite, mirando la imagen. No era la gran cosa que esperaba. Me imagine a mi misma haciendo esa postura con Edw… -. ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Mi cerebro! –chille, sobresaltando a Erick que pego un bote atrás. ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?!-. Desaparece, desaparece….

Le estaba dando al botón _delete_ imaginario que tenia dentro de mi cabeza, pero la imagen de Edward y yo en esa posición no se borraba. Jessica me dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Déjate de tonterías.

-Lo siento, es que acabo de sufrir un ataque de un virus –me queje, todavía con esa imagen pegada a la parte trasera de mis parpados, de seguro esta noche tendría pesadillas.

-Mira que eres una cagada. Erick, gracias por la información –Jessica sonrio al dependiente que se sonrojo-. ¿Aun tienes esos condones de sabor limón que brillan en la oscuridad como un faro?

-No, se acabaron la semana pasada. Si quieres del próximo envió que me hagan te guardo algunos.

-Perfecto. Entonces adiós.

Jessica se contoneó en dirección a la puerta sobre sus tacones mortales y yo la seguí tras mascullarle una despedida inteligible a Erick, que me dio de regalo una foto de la postura del 69, para que no lo olvidara. Una vez en la calle, metí la imagen en mi bolso y seguí a Jessica, que se dirigía con paso firme a saber dónde.

-Oye, espérame –Trote detrás de ella hasta que me puse a su altura-. ¿No me digas que me vas a llevar a otro Sex-shop? Estoy muerta de hambre y no creo que pueda aprender nada mas con el estomago vacio.

-Deja de quejarte. ¿A dónde crees que te voy? Tú no eres la única que necesita comer, además, no me vendría mal un trago. Es que me dan unas ganas terribles de estrangularte, Bella. ¡Por dios, tienes 30 años…

-En realidad son 29 –le corregí.

-… y, ¿ni siquiera sabes la pose mundialmente reconocida hasta por un niño de primaria?! –continuo, sin hacer caso de mi interrupción-. Joder, no debí aceptar ser tu maestra.

Suspire, no había pasado ni un día y Jessica ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios conmigo. No la culpaba, era culpa mía no tener el mínimo requerido acerca del sexo, pero como excusa diría que de adolescente tenia asuntos más importantes en los que pensar, como por ejemplo el hecho de que quede atrapada en la saga de libros de Anne Rice, y para cuando me di cuenta, la adolescencia ya me había abandonado y me encontraba frente a una madurez contra la que me di de morros al no tener más conocimiento que el de vampiros que querían ser humanos y que se negaban a actuar como lo que eran.

Vale, suena absurdo haberme pasado la adolescencia por el forro solo por unos libros, pero Forks, aunque hubiese puesto algo de interés en comportarme como mis demás compañeras, me habría salido el tiro por la culata al ser Charlie (mi padre) el jefe de policía y conocer a todos los muchachos que iban a mi instituto. De seguro, de haber intentado enrollarme con ellos, Charlie me hubiera encerrado en casa y castrado al chico interesado. Como jefe de policía podía ser majo, pero como padre se comportaba como un tirano. En parte, ese comportamiento suyo me había marcado más de lo que creía.

Volví a suspirar y me prometí a mi mismo no decepcionar a Jessica, puesto que mi padre no estaba aquí para encañonar con su arma a cualquiera que se me acercara.

...

...

Las una de la madrugada.

Ya eran las una de la madrugada y Jessica parecía no estar agotada. Después de que hubiéramos comido (y ella bebido más de la cuenta) y me hubiera contado las tres principales normas acerca de la seducción, en un restaurante de aspecto tristón, que había apuntado detrás de la imagen del 69, decidió darme una lección de cómo ligotear con desconocidos. Yo, sin oponerme, la seguí de bar en bar para ver como los hombres en los que ella ponía el ojo, caían ante sus piernas torneadas solo con unas cuantas palabras dulces y unos gestos ensayados que parecían casuales y espontáneos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una discoteca, que a saber cómo se llamaba, con ella bailando como loca en el centro de la pista rodeada de tíos, y yo sentada en la zona oscura, o como había comenzado a llamarla después de media hora, la zona _Loser_, puesto que al parecer nadie se dignaba a acercarse a aquí a excepción de los que iban solos o no tenían ni idea de cómo ligar. La cabeza me pesaba del sueño y también, por culpa del alcohol, no había bebido demasiado, solo dos vodkas con hielo, pero cada vez mis bostezos eran más grandes. Decidí que no pasaría nada si me iba. Mañana ya me disculparía.

Con la cabeza dándome vueltas, recogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salí afuera. Las luces de la ciudad impedían ver el cielo estrellado, aunque la luna llena estaba bastante bonita allá arriba en el cielo. Considere parar un taxi, pero decidí que el apartamento no estaba tan lejos, además de que caminar un poco con esta fría brisa me ayudaría a despejarme un poco. Así que me interne en las calles a reventar de gente que hacia su vida de noche y camine con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en mi familia y que tal vez, no estaría de más hacerles una llamadita, ya que hacía por lo menos cuatro meses que ni yo sabía de ellos ni ellos de mi.

René, mi madre no me importaba demasiado como para llamarla e interesarme por su vida, ella me había dejado claro que su preferida era su hija de un anterior matrimonio: Lauren, la maravillosa y perfecta Lauren, que al contrario que yo, disfrutaba de tener un marido que no le ponía un localizador y le lanzaba miradas asesinas, y dos lindos niños rubios que eran su alegría de cada día. Rechine los dientes al recordar la cena familiar a la que asistí ya hace tiempo, y en la que yo era la única sin pareja, Lauren no dudo en restregármelo por la cara. Aunque en el fondo, aunque me cayeran como una patada en el culo, las quería.

Charlie si me importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparme por lo poco que pudiera decirme. Ya que no era muy hablador que digamos y del que yo había sacado mi actitud reservada de él. Si le llamaba solo intercambiaríamos unas cuantas frases acerca de si comía bien, si Forks seguía siendo tan lluvioso como siempre, si René continuaba con sus experimentos culinarios… y luego seria yo la que me despidiera cansada de sus tan largos silencios al otro lado de la línea. De no ser porque no podía contarlo y también porque me avergonzaba de mi matrimonio, se lo podría mencionar de pasada para ver cómo reaccionaba. Probablemente pillaría el coche y vendría a toda velocidad a Seattle, para estrangular con sus propias manos a quien quiera que hubiese osado tocar a su niñita.

-A su niñita querida –susurre, sonriendo un poco y levantando la vista del suelo.

El bloque de apartamentos se alzaba frente a mí. La sonrisa de mi cara se borro. Unos minutos después me hallaba con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta de madera, buscando las llaves en el interior de mi abarrotado bolso. Dudaba que Edward estuviera dentro. Encontré las llaves y abrí con un chasquido.

El recibidor a oscuras fue lo que me recibió.

-Tal y como pensé –dije para mí-. Ese sádico-cabrón no está.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me arrastre al salón, dispuesta a espatarrarme sobre el sofá, ya que mi cuarto quedaba demasiado lejos para mí. Para mi desgracia, Edward se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad, dándole vueltas a su móvil.

-¿Así que soy una sádico-cabrón? ¿Eh? –dijo con tono casual, mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando tenuemente en la oscuridad.

Brillando molestos.

Mierda.

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Vuelvo a agradecerles por los reviews y las dudas que algunas han planteado ya se resolverán mientras vaya avanzado, jejeje, por el momento prefiero dejarles con las ganas.**

**En fin, besitos a todos y yo me voy a dormir, que he tenido un día muy estresante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

-Sí, creía que ya lo sabías –respondí, poniendo cara de indiferencia, ocultando que me había dado un buen susto.

Di media vuelta y emprendí la huida a mi cuarto, ahora ya no me parecía que estuviera tan lejos.

- ¡Ahí espérate! -Me grito Edward.

Le ignore, pasaba de que me amenazara por haberle insultado. La cabeza me pesaba y lo único en lo que pensaba era en que quería dormir para luego aclarar toda la caótica información que había absorbido. Entre a mi habitación, tire el bolso a un lado sin mirar a donde iba a parar, me saque la chaqueta y lo deje encima del televisor. Bostezando ampliamente me tire de espaldas sobre la cama. Edward, que me había seguido, entro detrás de mí y se paro frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándome feo, muy feo.

-Estoy cansada, vete –dije, sacándome con los zapatos con los pies.

- ¿Crees que estos son tiempos de volver?

-Soy una adulta –Comencé a desabrocharme la camisa, sintiendo mis dedos entumecidos-. Tú no eres mi padre y puedo volver a la hora que quiera. Además, ¿no me pusiste ya un localizador para saber dónde estaba en todo momento? –le pregunte mordazmente.

-Hoy estas muy contestona –Edward ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

Volvo a bostezar.

-Oye, ya que estas aquí, ¿terminas de desabrocharme la camisa? Las manos me pesan.

-¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

Suspire quedamente. Si, si lo sabía. Estaba llevando a cabo la primera regla de la lista de tres normas que Jessica me había dado: ``seducir al sujeto con pequeñas acciones de manera casual´´. Además de que en verdad me pesaban las manos. De haber estado en mis cabales no se lo habría propuesto, pero me sentía algo borracha y no estaba de más comenzar la operación: Destruir a Cullen.

-¿Me ayudas o no? –le increpe.

Edward me dedico una sonrisa torcida que hizo que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaran. Esa sonrisa no me gustaba ni pizca. Se acerco con su andar desgarbado y se inclino sobre mí. Le mire con los ojos muy abiertos, el sueño me había abandonado por completo. Tal vez no hubiera sido buena idea llevar a cabo la primera regla proponiéndole que me ayudara a desvestirme.

-Ya lo creo que te ayudo, Bella.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que me decía Bella, y encima lo decía con ese tono oscuro de seductor de playboy. Apoyo una mano al lado de mi cabeza y acerco su rostro perfecto al mío. Completamente helada, me quede inmóvil. Con su otra mano comenzó a desabrocharme lentamente los botones que quedaban, rozando mi piel con sus fríos dedos, enviando escalofríos a la parte baja de mi espalda. Mi respiración se estaba agitando, en cambio Edward parecía muy tranquilo, inalterable, sonriéndome solo con su boca, ya que sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

Esto no iba bien, se suponía que yo era la seductora y él el seducido, y no al revés.

-¿Te quito la falda? –me pregunto inocentemente, deslizando sus dedos desde mi ombligo hacia abajo muy despacio, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

La respiración se atasco en mi garganta. De seguro mi rostro estaba en llamas y mi corazón parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco de lo rapidísimo que latía. Si le decía que no, Edward sabría que sus acciones me estaban afectando y ganaría este asalto; pero si le decía que si y las cosas acababan yendo a mas, acabaría perdiendo más que si me negaba.

-¡No! –dije demasiado alto, con la voz chillona-. ¡Ya puedo sola!

-Lastima, no me hubiese importado –Acerco su rostro más al mío, tanto que nuestros labios acabaron rozándose levemente. Deje de respirar-. Respira, Bella –musito, rozando mi boca. Obedecí. Sus ojos además de brillar extraños, parecían burlarse de mí-. Buenas noches.

-B-buenas noches –tartamudee.

Edward se separo de mí y se puso en pie. Yo me senté de golpe sobre la cama para ver como se marchaba muy pagado de sí mismo, cerrando tras él la puerta al salir. Me lleve las manos al corazón, que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ese sádico había invertido los papeles. Me mordí el labio inferior molesta conmigo misma. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para caer ante él? Ahora Edward sabía que sus acciones provocaban reacciones en mí que no era capaz de controlar.

La primera regla había sido un completo desastre. Pensé en Jessica, de seguro me había engañado. Rechine los dientes y me tire con brusquedad sobre el colchón. Maldito Edward, seguro que se había comportado así conmigo para vengarse por mi insulto, y yo, como la tonta que era, le había puesto la situación en bandeja. Solo me había faltado ponerle un cartel luminoso donde pusiera: _Adelante, cóbrate tu venganza totalmente gratis._

-Esta noche tendré pesadillas –murmure.

...

...

No pude pegar ojo el resto de noche que me quedaba, después de despertarme bañada en sudor y completamente excitada al haber tenido un sueño erótico con Edward. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando desperté, y hasta las ocho no para de dar vueltas en la cama tratando de sacar esas imágenes de mi dolorida mente.

Cuando me mire al espejo, me encontré con el reflejo de un _zombie_. Tenía dos enormes ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos y mi piel, ya demasiado blanca por sí sola, parecía haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel de blanco. Mientras cepillaba mis dientes, me prometí a mi misma que no iba a volver a beber nunca más. La primera vez que lo hice desperté a la mañana siguiente casada, y la segunda mi plan de seducción explotó en mi cara. No quería imaginarme lo que pasaría a la tercera, de seguro que acabaría embarazada.

Sin ganas de ir a trabajar, me vestí automáticamente sin prestar atención a las prendas que me iba poniendo. Vestida y con el bolso colgado de mi hombro, fui a la cocina en busca de algo rápido de comer, sintiendo que me iba a caer al suelo de un momento a otro. ¡Maldita Jessica! Iba a pagármelas.

-Buenos días –me saludo Edward. Estaba al lado de la nevera, con el brick de leche en las manos. Tenía un bigotillo de leche encima de su labio superior que me hizo sonreír un poco.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando recordé lo que me hizo anoche y el sueño que tuve con él. Gire sobre mí misma, ya no tenía hambre, lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista antes de que volviera a provocar reacciones en mi que no sabía cómo manejar.

-Isabella –me llamo cuando estaba a punto de salir del piso. Sentía su presencia detrás de mí, pero no me gire. Mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-¿Q-que?

-Te quiero en casa a las 14:00

-¿Por qué?

-He dicho que te quiero a las 14:00 –repitió, con un tono de no discutas.

Lo mire de reojo, haciendo una mueca.

-No eres mi padre –sisee-, como para darme un toque de queda.

-Creo que usted interesado en saber lo que yo pasé.

Esas palabras llamaron mi atención. ¿Al final iba a decirme en que trabajaba? Mentiría si decía que no le había estado vueltas estos días. Fruncí el ceño, sospechando repentinamente. ¿A qué venía ese cambio de actitud después de tanto secretismo?

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora? –pregunte, sin molestar en ocultar mi desconfianza.

-Te he dicho que vengas a las 14:00. Ya no tengo nada más que decirte.

Se marcho. Salí del piso y cerré de un portazo. Estúpido, por mí podía esperarme hasta que se cansara, pasaba de lo que tuviera que decirme.

...

...

-¡JESSICA! –grite, corriendo hacia ella.

La aludida se encontraba parada al lado de la máquina de café que había en el vestíbulo de la empresa, dándole vueltas al paquete de cigarrillos _Marlboro_, me miro. Ella al contrario que yo, a pesar de haber bebido diez veces más, tenía un rostro resplandeciente y eso que a saber a qué hora se fue a casa a dormir, si es que había dormido.

-Hola, Bells, ¿te hace un cafecito caliente? Tienes mal aspecto.

-¡Mentirosa! –le acuse-. ¡Tu consejo de mierda no me sirvió para nada!

La maquina emitió un pitido y Jessica cogió su café.

-Explícate mejor, no te entiendo –La mire con los ojos entrecerrados mientras removía ese mejunje viscoso con la cucharilla de plástico. Respire honde ante su tono indiferente y trate de calmarme.

-Dijiste que esas tres reglas funcionaban perfectamente. Ayer utilice la primera y el tiro me salió por la culata.

-Vaya, la primera nunca falla –Jessica dio un sorbo al café-. Pues el feo de tu novio debe de ser una _polla de acero_, o tú debiste de hacerlo mal.

- ¡Yo no mal nada Hice! -Chille.

-¿Y se puede saber que hiciste?

-Le pedí que me ayudara a desabrocharme la camisa y ni se inmuto. Y encima la que casi acaba seducida soy yo.

Jessica miro mis pechos con expresión de burla.

-Tal vez deberías ponerte silicona. A lo mejor a tu novio le gustan los pechos grandes. Los tuyos no es que estén mal, pero dan un poquito de pena.

Rechine los dientes. Considere la idea de tirarle su café por el vestido ajustado rojo que llevaba puesto, a ver si se le iba la estupidez que parecía traer por la mañana.

-¡Vete al infierno, maestra! –dije.

Pisando fuerte, la deje sola. El resto del día me la pase gruñendo una sarta de estupideces. ¡Jessica idiota! ¡Edward gilipollas! ¡Regla numero 1, mierdas! Hice mi trabajo mal y el delegado de nuestra sección, Santiago, un hombre muy alta con la piel de un bronceado artificial y con el pelo decolorado, me dio la charla frente al resto. ¡El también era un mierdas!

Parada junto a la fotocopiadora, con los brazos cruzados sobre mí pecho y lazando miradas asesinas a quien trata de hablarme, esperaba a que mis copias se hicieran. Ángela se acerco a mí y la mire con rabia, esperando a que pasara de mí como el otro día. Pero no, se paró a mi lado apretando la carpeta azul que llevaba, abarrotada de hojas, contra su pecho.

-Hola –me saludo con timidez.

-Humm –fue mi seca respuesta.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Tu qué crees? –replique. El botón verde de la fotocopiadora brillo. Mis copias ya estaban hechas. Las cogí y me dispuse a marcharme.

-Espera Bella, por favor –Me detuve-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Santiago ya me ha hecho quedar en ridículo por andar haciendo el imbécil.

-¿Y a la hora de la comida?

Mi estomago gruño. No había comido nada, y no quería seguir enfadada con Ángela. Mire sus ojos azules que brillaban tristes y asentí.

-De acuerdo.

Veinte minutos después, me encontraba sentada en el borde de su escritorio, comiendo el bocadillo de bacón que me había comprado en una de las maquinas expendedoras que había por el hall.

-Siento haberme enfadado contigo –se disculpo Ángela, dándole un sorbo a su zumo de naranja-. Me moleste cuando estuviste evitándome. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que estemos enojadas.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga –dije, esbozando una media sonrisa-. Yo también siento haberte evitado, tenía demasiados problemas.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, te escuchare y si puedo te ayudare.

Sus palabras me sentaron mal. No podía contarle todo lo que quisiera. Ya no o Edward le haría daño. Pero no quería tener secretos con ella, puesto que Ángela no los tenía conmigo. Le di un mordisco al bocadillo, pensando que podía decirle, algo que no fuera una mentira evidente, pero tampoco una verdad.

Comience sabes la media, novio Tengo.

Ángela abrió sus ojos y me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo? –exclamo.

-Esa noche que me marche de la fiesta de Jessica, ligue luego. Te menti cuando te dije que me recogió un abuelito, lo siento.

-Ja, ja. Ya lo sabía. Como iba a tragarme que te recogió un viejo y te dejo quedarte en su casa –Ángela me sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Esta bueno? Venga dime todo.

Su entusiasmo me alegro un poco, aunque también me hizo sentirme una mala persona, trate de ignorar ese sentimiento. No podía decirle el verdadero nombre de mi marido, y tampoco describirlo detalladamente. Me lleve una mano al localizador, pensando que decirle y que no.

-Es guapo, aunque su actitud es bastante desagradable. Es un mandón.

-Oye, no me dejes en ascuas. Descríbelo mejor.

-Mmm… tiene unos ojos verdes muy bonitos –dije, sonrojándome. Eso tenía que reconocérselo a ese sádico-. Cuando se ríe se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda… aunque no suele reírse mucho.

- 'Ooohh! Tenga en cuenta que estos enamorados de seguridad comentar Angela, que me mira con cariño.

Enrojecí todavía aun más. ¡Yo no estaba enamorada de ese sádico! Era un completo desconocido del que no sabía nada. De repente, recordé que me había dicho que me quería en casa a las dos. Mire mi reloj, las 13:45. No terminaba el trabajo hasta las 15:00, pero sentía curiosidad. Edward por fin iba a decirme a que se dedicaba, y aunque en un principio había decidido que me daba igual, no era cierto.

-Ang, tengo que ir a casa un momento –Baje del borde de su escritorio-. ¿Puedes cubrir mi ausencia un momento, por favor?

-Claro, ¿pero qué sucede? –pregunto confusa mi amiga.

-Luego te diré. Gracias eres un ángel.

Apresurada, cogí la chaqueta y el bolso de mi mesa y me apresure a los ascensores.

**APOV**

Vi a Bella marcharse a toda velocidad. Apretujé con fuerza la mano en la que sostenía el brick de zumo, manchándome con el resto de zumo que quedaba dentro. Apreté los dientes furiosa. ¿Desde cuándo Bella se había convertido en una pequeña mentirosa?

Me levante de la mesa y me encamine al baño, a limpiarme las manos. Alguien entro detrás de mí mientras frotaba con jabón mis manos bajo el chorro de agua. No me gire a verla, sabía que era Jessica.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo he visto que habéis hecho las paces –dijo con indiferencia. La mire a través del enorme espejo que tenía colgado frente a mí. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, encendiéndose un cigarrillo-. ¿Te ha dicho que está casada?

-No. Me mintió diciendo que tenia novio –Cerré el grifo y seque mis manos con un trozo de papel higiénico-. Al parecer le estas pegando tu actitud mentirosa, Jess –dije con frialdad.

La encare. Jessica dio una calada al cigarro y soltó el humo con calma.

-No me culpes a mí de que no confié en ti –me pincho, sonriendo con su asquerosa boca-. Y yo que creía que te consideraba su mejor amiga.

Sus palabras atravesaron mi corazón como dagas, un corazón que pensé que ya no sentía desde hacia tiempo. Apreté los labios. Jessica, esa asesina de pacotilla no debía tomarse tantas confianzas conmigo.

-Dame un cigarro –le ordene.

-¿No tienes los tuyos?

-¿Quieres que te rompa el cuello? –le pregunte con voz helada.

Jessica me lanzo el paquete de _Marlboro_ y el encendedor. Atrape un cigarro entre mis labios y lo encendí con las manos temblándome ligeramente.

-Vaya, la Reina de Hielo está furiosa. ¿Me pregunto por qué se…

-¿Sabes quién es su marido? –la corte, soltando el humo en su cara.

-No ni me interesa. Me pagan bien por cuidarla y mientras tenga el dinero a tiempo la protegeré sin hacer preguntas.

Típico de ella. Era una jodida arrastrada cuando había de por medio dinero. Quien quiera que la hubiera contratado confiaba en sus habilidades más de lo que debía. Ahora mismo Bella se había marchado y Jessica estaba aquí, si alguien tratara de hacerlo daño, lo tendría fácil. Jessica era una vergüenza como asesina, y pensar que en el pasado trabajamos juntas, codo con codo, guardándonos las espaldas mutuamente.

-¿Y a ti que te importa quién sea su marido? –me pregunto, mirándome con detenimiento.

Puede que fuera una vergüenza como asesina, pero no se le escapaba nada, por eso había continuada viva hasta ahora.

-Tengo un presentimiento. Toda esta situación nos va a afectar de una manera u otra –conteste. Le di otra calada al cigarro.

-Ya… ¿Por qué no admites que esa _cagada_ se ha hecho un hueco en tu corazón?

Yo ya me había admitido a mi misma que quería a Bella. Ella era tan inocente, tan pura, tan dulce… y un jodido cabrón con pasta le había convertido en su mujer. Un jodido cabrón al que iba a castrar cuando descubriera su identidad.

Tire el cigarro a medio terminar al lustroso suelo del baño y lo aplaste con uno de mis tacones.

-Si descubres quien es su marido avísame.

Jessica se aparto a un lado para dejarme salir. Estampe su paquete de cigarros y el encendedor contra su pecho y me aleje.

-¿Qué ye hace pensar que me interesa descubrirlo? –me pregunto en voz alta.

-Esa _cagada_, como tú la llamas, también se ha hecho un hueco en tu corazón, ¿no, Jess?

No contesto. Tampoco hacía falta.

Ya lo sabía

...

...

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas esquivando a los transeúntes. Maldición, ¿es que no había ningún taxi disponible en todo Seattle? Iba a llegar tarde; ya me imaginaba como se comportaría Edward. De seguro se negaría a decirme en que trabajaba por no ser puntual.

Cruce el paso de cebra que estaba en ámbar y casi muero atropellada. Chille cuando un Mercedes, azul oscuro, de aspecto súper caro, paro a escasos centímetros de mi con un chirrido. La dueña, una hermosísima mujer muy alta, de pelo rubio rosado con bucles, ojos azul verdoso de largas pestañas, vestida de forma casual, se bajo del auto y se acerco a mí con la sorpresa pintada en sus facciones.

-¿Te hice daño? –me pregunto con su melodiosa voz.

-No, no. Estoy intacta, frenaste a tiempo. Lo siento –me disculpe-. Ya me voy.

-¡Espera! –Me agarro con fuerza de un brazo. La mire sin saber-. Si quieres te llevo a donde sea que vayas con prisa.

Detrás de nosotras, algunos conductores pitaban molestos ante el taponamiento que estábamos haciendo.

-No hace falta. No quiero ser una molestia.

-Insisto. No es ninguna molestia –La muer me sonrió-. Sube, te llevo a donde quieras. Esa será mi disculpa por casi atropellarte.

Mordí mi labio inferior indecisa. Estaba desesperada por llegar a tiempo, y la mujer no parecía una psicópata.

-Vale, muchas gracias –Subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón. Le dije la dirección.

-¡Oh! –exclamo-. Qué casualidad, yo también me dirijo allí.

-¿Ah sí? Pues qué bien –dije con un poco de entusiasmo, parecía que iba a llegar a tiempo.

-Ya lo creo. Voy a verme con mi prometido, ¿y tú?

-Esto… he quedado.

-Que bien, ¿y cómo te llamas? Si no es indiscreta mi pegunta.

Su pregunta no me pareció indiscreta. Yo también se la hubiera hecho en caso de que los papeles fueran al revés.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan –dije, sonriéndole-. Pero prefiero que me digan Bella, ¿y tú?

Me pareció ver como su mandíbula se crispaba, aunque debí imaginármelo. Ya que tenia la misma expresión de amabilidad que antes.

-Bonito nombre, Bella. Yo soy Tanya, Tanya Denali.

Tanya me miro brevemente, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Sentí un escalofrío.

Sus ojos, que antes me habían parecido hermosos, estaban vacios.

Totalmente vacios.

**Buuf, aquí tienen otro capítulo. En este sí que me estrese, quería expresar un montón de cosas y añadir unas cuantas situaciones más, pero me ha quedado así al final. He visto a unas interesadas en saber cada cuanto actualizo, me había prometido hacerlo cada día, pero lo veo imposible, así que tratare de que no pasen más de cuatro días entre actualización y actualización.**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste el capitulo, (jeje este no es tan corto como el anterior)**

**Besitos todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

**EPOV**

No podía pararme quieto, John ya me había pedido que me mantuviera tranquilo sentado en el sofá, a la espera de la llegada de Bella. Ya había recorrido por lo menos ochenta veces el salón de un lado a otro, y John había optado por ignorarme. Ya era la hora y no aparecía.

Para empezar si le decía a Bella que era un mafioso de seguro cogía la primera cosa que le quedara a su alcance y me la lanzaba a la cabeza. Luego se pondría terca con el asunto de que quería el divorcio y que yo no era su padre, y yo me enfadaría. Bella se enfadaría aun mas y se pondría a insultarme, yo me sulfuraría todavía aun mas que ella y entonces saldría el Edward malo que venía conmigo. Y de seguro, haría algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría.

Si por mí fuera no le diría nada, pero La Familia ya me había dejado claro que quería conocerla. Podía haberme negado perfectamente y haberlos mandado a la mierda a todos, pero me encontraba en una situación crítica, bueno, más bien toda la mafia Cullen y los que nos apoyaban, los Black y los Denali, y no podía enemistarme más de lo que ya estaba con mis tíos. Los Vulturi, la mafia italiana con la que estaba emparentado, lo quisiera o no, estaban pisando más terreno del que debían y eso me estaba ocasionando serios problemas. Si dejaba que continuaran tal y como iban, acabarían suponiendo una amenaza. Y lo que más rabia me daba era que Bella no parecía dispuesta a darme un maldito bebe. Un bebe que solucionaría de un plumazo el problema, puesto que quedaría claro que el jefe, o sea yo, ya tenía un heredero, lo que me permitiría, según las leyes de las demás Familias, y mi sangre medio italiana, poder hacerme con el control de los Vulturi y mandar a la mierda a mi tío Aro.

Tenía claro que luego de que le dijera a Bella lo que era me la pensaba llevar conmigo a Chicago, mi ciudad natal, donde La Familia estaría reunida, esperándonos. Bella no me lo pondría fácil, pero si tenía que atarla de pies y manos, amordazarla y meterla en el maletero de mi Volvo lo haría. Cuando ya iba por la vuelta número ciento uno la puerta del apartamento se abrió, escuche como se cerraba y como Bella entro al salón, seguida por Tanya.

¿¡Tanya?!

…...

…..

-¡Tu, asqueroso mafioso! –chille rabiosa al verlo-.¿Cómo te atreviste?

Mi mano agarro la primera cosa que pillo, que era el ambientador que había en la mesita que estaba situado junto al sofá, donde había sentado un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro, y se lo lance a la cabeza. El maldito lo esquivo. Tenía la sorpresa pintada por primera vez en sus facciones, no me extrañaba. El condenado me obligaba a casarme con él así sin más y dejaba de lado a su prometida. Una prometida que estaba a mi lado con todo el rímel corrido de tanto llorar y los ojos rojos.

-¡Quiero el divorcio ahora mismo! –le grite, cogí la lamparita y se la tire, volviendo a fallar. La lámpara se estrello contra la tele, haciéndole una raja-. ¡Y más te vale que me lo des!

-¡Isabella! –ignore su tono de fría rabia.

Di media vuelta y me encamine a mi cuarto a hacer la maleta, en el salón comenzaron los gritos por parte de Tanya. No pensaba hablar con el nada más, que se encargase de solucionar la situación con su prometida. Cerré de un portazo la puerta y eche el pestillo. No sabía porque estaba así de molesta, pero lo estaba. Que él fuera un mafioso no me enfadaba de esta manera, más bien que tuviera prometida. Cuando Tanya se deshizo en lagrimas y me confeso de repente, mientras conducía sin fijarse por donde iba, que estaba prometida con Edward, con el hombre con el que me había casado una noche de borrachera hacía varios días, me sentó como una patada al estomago. Y ya me tenéis a mí allí, tratando de disculparme cuando lo que realmente quería era golpear el perfecto rostro de esa tía sin saber a qué cuento venia actuar como una novia celosa, cuando Edward y yo no éramos más que dos personas que habían coincidido en el momento y lugar equivocados.

-No estoy celosa –dije tratando de convencerme, mientras amontonaba un puñado de ropa en desorden dentro de la maleta abierta encima de la cama-. Para estar celosa primero tendría que gustarme y él no me gusta –mi voz tembló insegura al final de la oración y eso me enfado aun más.

Cerré la maleta con fuerza. Hala ya estaba. Ya no tendría que preocuparme más por intentar seducirlo. Mis problemas se habían solucionado con la aparición de Tanya, a la que odiaba y agradecía de todo corazón. Ellos dos eran el uno para el otro, por mi Tanya podía casarse con él, darle el estúpido heredero que quería y marcharse al infierno de una buena vez. Yo me quedaría esta noche en casa de Ángela a dormir, y mañana ya me buscaría un nuevo piso donde vivir, continuando con mi vida como si todos estos días solo hubieran sido un mal sueño. Quite el pestillo a la puerta y antes de salir cogí el vacio jarrón de cerámica que había sobre el escritorio. Si Edward se atrevía a tocarme le abriría la cabeza de un golpe, no le convenía tocarme las narices cuando estaba furiosa.

Salí al pasillo arrastrando la maleta detrás de mí para ver, que en la puerta de entrada, el hombre de negro en el que no me había fijado antes salía arrastrando sin miramientos a una Tanya que gritaba:

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo soy la única que puedo tenerte! ¡Solo yo!

Tal y como pensé, los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, puesto que parecían tener el mismo problema de posesividad. Edward cerró la puerta de una patada y se giro a verme con una mirada infernal. Le mire con mala cara y le mostré el jarrón que sostenía en las manos.

-Ya te estás apartando de allí o te juro que te golpeo –le amenace.

-Suelta eso ahora mismo. Tú no te vas a ningún lado.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, maldito cabrón!

Le tire el jarrón, esta vez casi le doy, pero lo volvió a esquivar y el trozo de cerámica se hizo pedazos al golpear contra la puerta. Camino hacia la puerta decidida, puede que Edward creyera que me detendría con su fuerza bruta, pero no contaba con que una Bella enfadada no era una oponente limpia. Edward se puso en medio del camino y me pare. Bien, el se lo había buscado. Solté el asa de la maleta, cuadre mis hombres y le mire con determinación. Estaba solo a cinco pasos de mi, cinco pasos suficientes para lo que pensaba hacer. Di un pequeño salto, corrí hacia él y en el paso número tres di un salto más grande que el anterior y le golpee en la cara con una de mis famosas patadas voladoras. Le di de lleno en un lado de la cabeza con una de mis deportivas, derribándolo y cayendo sobre él. Trate de ponerme en pie y apartarme de él pero me agarro de las manos muy fuerte, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Idiota –siseo con rabia. Sorprendida, ante que no se quedase desmayado, vi como le iba apareciendo un moratón en la mejilla-. Sabía que harías eso.

Mierda, ¿qué acaso leía mentes o qué?

-¡Que me sueltes!

Edward se puso en pie y me arrastro al salón de nuevo sin soltar su agarre. Apretaba muy fuerte y me estaba haciendo daño. Sin miramientos me empujo al sofá y yo me apresure a sentarme toda recta, para no quedar en una posición en la que no pudiera hacer nada en caso de que me atacara.

-¿Qué coño hacías con Tanya?

-¿Qué coño hacías tu casándote cuando estabas prometido? –pregunte en el mismo tono con él, incluyendo una palabrota que nunca diría de no estar así de furiosa.

-Ella no es mi prometida –dijo, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos.

-Ya claro, y tú tampoco eres un mafioso –replique, me puse en pie y le encare-. Me voy.

-Siéntate –me ordeno.

-Siéntate tú.

-¡No me discutas, Isabella! –Me empujo al sofá de nuevo, quedando el parado frente a mí. No me gustaba estar así. Quería disponer de al menos unos segundos de antelación para empujarlo y salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

_No, Bella_, pensé. No _hagas eso, seguro que Edward ya habrá supuesto tu reacción. Cálmate y háblale, hazle creer que vas a permanecer tranquila y cuando menos se lo espere atacas._

-¿A dónde se ha llevado tu prometida ese amiguito tuyo? –pregunte, después de respirar hondo varias veces.

No sabía porque, pero la palabra prometida asociada con la cara de Tanya se sentía como si alguien me estuviese clavando una aguja en el pecho y retorciéndolo.

-No es asunto tuyo. Ahora mismo me estás diciendo que es lo te ha contado.

-De seguro harás como en _El Padrino_, te la cargaras –dije, mirándole fijo-. ¿Eso es lo que me harás a mí también si no te obedezco? ¿Pegarme un tiro y ocultar mi cadáver en un muro de hormigón?

-Deja de decir gilipolleces. Te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más y te convine contestar. Ya estoy lo suficientemente cabreado como para tener que soportar tus mamadas –Edward se inclino hacia mí y agarro rápidamente y con fuerza mi barbilla-. No me enfades más de lo que ya estoy, Bella.

Vale, este Edward daba canguelo. Abrí la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me encontré de casualidad con su prometida, que casi me atropella pero no, que se ofreció a llevarme a donde quiera que fuera que iba con prisas, y que luego me conto que estaba prometida con un tal Edward Cullen que era un mafioso, desde que ella era pequeña y que se había enterado de que yo era su esposa y que por eso había venido desde Chicago para pedirme por favor que me alejara de el porqué ella lo amaba con toda su alma?

-Si me violas y luego me asesinas te juro que mi espíritu te perseguirá y te matara –fue lo que dije en lugar de mi pregunta retorica.

Vale, suena ridículo eso de decir que mi espíritu le perseguiría cuando estaba claro que no existían. Bueno, que yo no creía en ellos. Aun así, mi frase fuera de lugar pareció calmar la evidente tensión que había en la sala, teniendo algún tipo de efecto sobre él, ya que no me sujetaba con tanta fuerza como antes.

-Siempre me sales por donde no lo espero –Edward soltó mi barbilla y se aparto de mi.

_Seguro que me sale un moratón donde me sujeto_, pensé, frotando mí barbilla adolorida.

Ya no daba tanto miedo como antes, pero sus ojos seguían oscuros, así que eso de empujarle y salir corriendo no sería buena idea. Se llevo una mano a la cara y apretó el puente de su nariz, como si tratara de calmarse. Quito la mano de su cara y me miro con diversión.

_Bipolar_, pensé ante su cambio de actitud.

-Ya han pasado diecinueve años y sigues siendo igual de retardada, _Dientes de Hierro_ –dijo sin entonar.

¿_Dientes de Hierro_?

Tuve un fogonazo de un recuerdo que creí que no tenia.

_-Por llamarme cabrón te convertiré en mi esposa y fastidiare el resto de tu vida, Dientes de Hierro_

¿Acaso Edward era…

**Ala, aquí tienen otro capi mas. No es muy largo pero ando con prisas, esta semana la tengo llena de exámenes y de momento voy de culo. En fin, gracias por los reviews y por interesarse en mi historia.**

**Besitos a todos y yo me voy a estudiar Historia (aunque seguro que la repruebo de todas formas)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

_Recuerdo que aquel día, era uno de julio y estaba triste. Estábamos en las vacaciones de verano y casi toda mi familia, se había reunido en nuestra casa como hacían todos los años, ese mismo día para pasar una semana, juntos. Odiaba esas reuniones por culpa de mi hermanastra Lauren y las cerdas-cochinas de mis primas, que aprovechaban cualquier momento para hacerme una jugarreta. El día anterior, por culpa de Lauren que destrozo el microondas al meter dentro una figurita de porcelana que se reventó dentro, René me castigo a mí, puesto que la muy cerda creyó a su hija que tenía cara de súper-culpable y no a mí, que estuve todo el día a su lado ayudándola._

_Cuando trate de defenderme me dio una bofetada y me envió a mi cuarto, diciendo que no saldría de allí hasta que comenzase de nuevo el curso. Como ella no me hizo caso cuando trate de decirle la verdad, yo, toda enojada al día siguiente decidí que tampoco le haría ningún caso. Así que con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar ayer por la noche, me escabullí por la mañana de casa por el jardín trasero, mientras papá y René extendían la cama plegable en el salón para mi tía Marie que acababa de llegar desde Olimpia. Como el jardín trasero de mi casa daba al bosque, me interne entre los arboles con mi chubasquero amarillo puesto encima de mi vestido veraniego, ya que llovía suavemente. Acompañada únicamente por el ruido que hacían mis botas de lluvia sobre la tierra húmeda, maldecía mi mala suerte, a la estúpida de Lauren, a la tonta de René y me lamentaba pensando en los horribles días que me esperaban._

_Estaba tan absorta en mis negativos pensamientos que de no ser porque lo escuche antes de verlo, tal vez habría pasado de largo sin notarlo. Curiosa me acerque al lugar de donde provenían esos sonidos que parecían como el de explosiones, camine entre los arboles poniendo especial atención en el suelo para no tropezar con mis propios pies o algún obstáculo. Lo primero que vi fue la espalda de una niña que debería tener mi edad, diez años, que sostenía una pistola, que sería de juguete, entre sus manos. _

_La niña tenía el pelo súper largo, más largo incluso que el mío que llevaba recogido en dos coletas, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba un chubasquero negro que hacia resaltar el color cobrizo de su cabello. La niña apuntaba a unas latas a un montón de metros de ella, puestas sobre un tronco partido por la mitad. Sin hacer ruido, me acerque un poco más para ver mejor y me oculte a medias detrás de un árbol. La niña contuvo la respiración y disparo con los brazos extendidos, haciendo un ruido sordo, y una de las latas acabo en el suelo. Volvió a disparar esta vez seguido y el resto de latas que quedaban fueron cayendo una tras otra hasta que no quedo ninguna._

_Fascinada ante su puntería, solté en bajito una exclamación de admiración. Ni los chicos que iban a mi curso tenían una puntería así de buena. La niña bajo los brazos y se giro en mi dirección, clavando sus enormes ojos verdes de largas pestañas en mi. Sorprendida, vi que no era una niña, sino un niño, muy lindo en verdad. Al ver su pelo largo había pensando erróneamente, pues no sabía que había chicos con el pelo tan largo. El niño tenía la piel pálida, incluso más que yo y eso que era albina, y me miraba burlón. El no era de Forks, eso seguro, pues no iba a mi colegio y de haber ido no hubiese pasado desapercibido._

_-¿Te gusto el espectáculo? –me pregunto-. ¿A que soy bueno?_

_-No tanto –dije, mirando hacia un lado como siempre que hacia cuando mentía. En verdad me había parecido impresionante, pero no iba a decírselo._

_-Lo que tú digas, ¿quieres probarlo? –El niño giro la pistola de juguete entre sus manos, como si fuera un revolver._

_-No juego con juguetes, estúpidos –dije con tono de niña mayor, porque en realidad no tenía muy buena puntería y no quería hacer el ridículo a pesar de que quería probar._

_-Dices eso porque sabes que no derribaras nada aunque lo tuvieras a dos palmos de frente, Dientes de Hierro._

_Mis mejillas enrojecieron de rabia ante aquel apodo. Odiaba los brackets que tenía que llevar porque según René los dientes se me iban hacia los lados. Molesta, le dije el único insulto grave que sabia gracias a Lauren:_

_-¡Cierra la boca, cabrón!_

_El niño ladeo la cabeza y me miro como si le diera igual ser un cabrón._

_-Sabes –El niño me señalo con su pistola-, no deberías insultarme, Dientes de Hierro, puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno._

_-¿Y tú sabes que yo no hablo con niños tontos? –Di media vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme; mi labio inferior estaba estirado como siempre que me sucedía cuando estaba muy muy enfadada._

_- Por llamarme cabrón te convertiré en mi esposa y fastidiare el resto de tu vida, Dientes de Hierro._

_Le ignore y me apresure a alejarme lo más posible de él. Era un cabrón al que no convenía hacer caso, ni ahora ni nunca._

_-¡Oye, `` esposa´´, espero que adelgaces para entonces, no quiero casarme con una Culo-Gordo! –chillo a mis espaldas._

_Me pare en seco. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Primero me decía Dientes de Hierro y ahora me venía con Culo-Gordo. ¡Yo no tenía el culo gordo! En verdad este cabrón quería morir, me gire para ver como se alejaba en dirección contraria a la mía. ¡Oh, no! Ese idiota no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Ahora iba a enseñarle lo que era bueno. Si había algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa era de mis patadas voladoras, era capaz de dar a mi objetivo en pleno movimiento y casi siempre, excepto por algunos casos, lograba derribar a mi objetivo, hacerles mucho daño y dejarles inconscientes. Cuadre mis hombres, solté un grito de guerra y corrí hacia él._

_Cuando el cabrón se giro a verme, di un salto y estrelle mis botas de lluvia contra su cara. El niño cayó de espaldas al barro gritando y yo de culo sobre su pecho, haciéndole aun más daño. Me levante de él y me puse en pie para verle con mis ojos brillando satisfechos ante mi pleno acierto._

_-Espero que hayas aprendido –dije._

_Al niño le sangraba el labio inferior y en la frente se le había quedado grabada el contorno de la punta de mis botas. Con expresión de dolor, se llevo una mano a la boca para luego mirársela y darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando._

_-¡Estúpida, Dientes de Hierro! –me grito, mirándome con los ojos helados._

_-¡Estúpido cabrón! ¡Deja de decirme eso! –Furiosa ante que no hubiera aprendido la lección con mi patada, salte sobre él y comencé a arañarle la cara._

_El niño trato de quitarme de encima suyo pero yo le agarre de sus cabellos largos, tirando súper fuerte y haciéndole más daño aun. Yo no era muy agresiva, pero estaba enfadada desde ayer por culpa de Lauren y los próximos días que me esperaban llenos de castigos y heridas que me harían las estúpidas de mis primas; así que este idiota se las había buscado por no cerrar la boca. El niño y yo acabamos rodando por el suelo, hasta que él me empujo contra el barro de espaldas y se sentó sobre mi tripa, inmovilizándome. Trate de darle con mis puños en la cara pero me agarro las manos con fuerza._

_-¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! –patalee, tratando de sacarlo encima mío._

_-Tu nombre –siseo, apretando aun más su agarre-. Ya me estás diciendo tu nombre._

_-¡Vete al infierno, cabrón!_

_-¡Que me lo digas o te mato! –me grito._

_-No puedes hacerme nada –replique-. Mi papa es policía y te mandara de una patada a la cárcel si me haces algo._

_El niño, soltó una de mis manos y agarro su pistola de juguete que estaba tirada sobre el barro a su lado. Aproveche para golpearle en la cara, pero me esquivo. Puso la pistola contra mi frente. Este, además de cabrón, idiota. _

_-¿Estas tonto? ¿Vas a matarme con un juguete?_

_-Es de verdad, es una Beretta –dijo con voz fría-. Contare hasta tres y si no me lo dices esparciré todos tus sesos por el suelo._

_Le mire desafiante. Si este cabrón me hacia algo mi papa le mataría. Además, su pistola era un juguete porque los niños no podían ir con armas de verdad así sin más, ¿no? De cerca parecía real y…_

_-… dos… un…_

_-¡Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan! –grite, interrumpiendo su cuenta atrás. No quería arriesgarme a morir. Todavía no le había confesado mi amor a Tyler, un niño que iba a la misma clase que yo y por el que llevaba coladita desde el preescolar._

_-¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de que no me has mentido? –me pregunto, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes. Su cara daba miedo._

_-¡No estoy mintiendo, cabrón! –le grite, asustada-. Deja de apuntarme, ya te dije mi nombre._

_-Bien. Isabella Marie Swan, no olvidare el nombre de mi futura esposa._

_-¡Jamás me casare contigo! ¡El día que eso pase me dejare calva y tú podrás tratarme como si fuera un perro!_

_El niño me sonrió torcido y con los ojos brillando fríos._

_-No olvides lo que acabas de decir, Dientes de Hierro, porque yo no lo olvidare._

_-Levántate de mí ya –me queje-. Pesas._

_El niño apoyo su frente contra la mía, eso me sorprendió y deje de respirar. ¿A qué venía hacer eso ahora?_

_-Para que no me olvides te dejo un regalito –Y me beso. Mis ojos se abrieron para ver que el me miraba sin emoción. Se separo de mí y se puso en pie-. Ya nos veremos, Dientes de Hierro._

_Me quede tumbada en el barro, mirando hacia el cielo gris, con la cara completamente roja. Ese… ese cabrón había robado mi beso. ¡Mi primer beso que había guardado para Tyler! Oí como sus pasos se iban alejando, pero aun cuando deje de oírle, no me levante. Me quede mirando al cielo mientras la fina lluvia iba empapando mi cara que iba pasando de un rojo intenso a un blanco de muerto. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Tape mis ojos con un brazo, y comencé a tratar de olvidar todo esto. _

_-Olvídalo, Bella –me dije a mi misma en un susurro-. Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo…_

…_.._

…_.._

Olvidarlo. Lo había logrado olvidar todos estos años. Mi mente se había encargado de mandarlo al lugar de recuerdos non-gratos. Y por su culpa, con tan solo decir Dientes de Hierro me había hecho recordarlo todo.

Todo.

Edward era aquel maldito crio que robo mi primer beso y encima me amenazo con un arma, ¡que era de verdad!

Ese cabrón… ¡ese cabrón había cumplido su amenaza!

Sentada en el sofá, le mire con rabia.

Me las iba a pagar.

**Hola hola hola. Aquí me tienen otra vez, parece que Bella por fin recordó, jajajajaja. Edward era un cabrón ya desde crio, que malote estaba hecho amenazándola con su pistola :D**

**En fin, procurare actualizar pronto. Ya termine con todos mis exámenes y de momento tengo unas notas aceptables (menos en historia, maldito profesor). Gracias por los reviews y besitos a todos.**

**Espero que pasen un buen dia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

**EPOV**

Bella ya había estado por un buen rato con la mirada perdida. Me incline hacia ella y chasque los dedos frente a su nariz, haber si reaccionaba. Poco a poco comenzó a enfocar su mirada en mí. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenía el labio inferior estirado y sus enormes ojos brillaban de manera asesina.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya recordaste? –le pregunte.

-Tú… maldito –siseo-. Robaste mi primer beso. ¡Mi primer beso!

No la vi venir. Se puso de pie y me abofeteo, o eso creo. Solo sentía como mis mejillas ardían. Debí suponerlo, era tan típico en ella golpearme cuando se enfadaba. Y según parecía, yo todavía no me había inmunizado contra sus golpes. ¡Joder, mis mejillas dolían! Y la patada que me dio antes en toda la cara ni te contaba. La mire molesto, a este paso yo también dejaría de contenerme y le devolvería los golpes.

-¡Y encima me amenazaste! –Bella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo con fuerza. Retrocedí varios pasos-. ¡Y me tiraste al barro! –Otro empujón-. ¡Y me llamaste Culo-Gordo! –volvió a empujarme. Acabe con la espalda contra la pared, acorralado por ella-. ¡Y lo peor, lo más horrible, lo más vil de todo lo que pudiste hacerme fue obligarme a casarme contigo! –Bella llevo su mano hacia atrás, cerrada en un puño-. ¡Yo te mato!

Esquive el golpe, evitando que me dejase un ojo morado y atrape su pequeña mano con la mía. Lo hiciera a propósito o no, Bella se veía adorable cuando estaba enfadada, parecía como un gatito que se creía tigre. Atrape su otra mano cuando intento golpearme de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame cabrón! –Bella intento darme una patada a mis partes pero inmovilice su pierna con la mía. Le dedique una sonrisa fría. Vale, verla enfadada me resultaba adorable pero también me sacaba de quicio. A ver, cuando alguien como yo estaba acostumbrada a que la gente de su alrededor se cagase de miedo con tan solo mirarle, no espera otra cosa, pero como casi siempre tiene que haber una jodida excepción en todo, no sabía cómo actuar y la única forma que se me ocurría para mantenerla tranquila no sería buena idea.

-Casi mejor si te calmas, ¿no crees?

-¡Casi mejor si te mueres, ¿no crees?! –me repitió, gritando histérica.

Suspire. Así no íbamos a ir a ningún lado, y yo no estaba de humor para ser paciente.

-Créeme –le dije con seriedad-. Esto me va a doler a mi más que a ti.

Le di un rodillazo en el estomago, me contuve de no darle demasiado fuerte, puesto que lo último que necesitaría seria tener que llevarla a Urgencias por alguna herida interna. Bella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y luego los cerro de golpe. Su cuerpo cayo flácido hacia un lado y me apresure a recogerlo. Sencillamente genial, tal y como no lo había planeado. Si al menos, la mal follada de Tanya no hubiera aparecido. Suspire y cargue su cuerpo inerte hasta el sofá, donde la tire sin miramientos. De seguro, cuando recuperara la conciencia, me montaría la santa madre de todas las guerras mundiales; pero para cuando lo hiciéramos estaríamos de camino a Chicago.

Parado frente a ella, la mire, debatiéndome entre: atarla de pies y manos o, atarla de pies y manos además de amordazarla para no tener que soportar sus insultos durante todo el camino. Aunque también podía meterla en el maletero del Volvo y apañados; como el maletero estaba insonorizado no tendría que soportar sus chillidos.

Suspire cansado y me lleve una mano a la cara. Joder, menuda mierda. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba condenado, Bella no me lo iba a perdonar, nunca.

…...

…..

_Debí coger el Jet privado_, pensé, mientras pisaba el acelerador al tope. De seguro debí cogerlo. Pero no, y todo por la culpa de Bella, que le tenía una fobia horrible a cualquier aparato volador. Gruñí molesto, ahora me pegaría casi dos días de viaje hacia Chicago solo por intentar ser considerado con cierta persona sentada a mi lado que parecía querer atravesar mi cerebro con su mirada.

-Isabella, mira al frente –dije sin entonar-. No me obligues a ponerte cinta adhesiva en los ojos también.

-Mmmmmmm… mmmmmmm… –Supongo que Bella intento insultarme. No lo sabía seguro, puesto que tenía un trozo de cinta adhesiva cubriéndole la boca y no se le entendía nada-. Mmmm… mmmmm…

-Lo que tú digas –suspire.

Bella había recuperado el conocimiento cuando ya llevábamos seis horas de viaje, y desde entonces no había parado de mirarme con odio, emitir ruiditos y revolverse de vez en cuando en el asiento del copiloto al que estaba atada, ya que lo menos que necesitaba es que le diera una ataque de locura e intentase golpearme mientras manejaba.

-Mmmmmmm… mmmmmmmmm… mmmmmmmm –dijo Bella-. Mmmmm… mmmmmmmm….

Frene el coche en seco, en mitad de la desierta carretera. ¡Joder! Así no había quien pudiera conducir. Apreté con fuerza el volante y trate de clamarme. Respire hondo y mire a Bella de mala manera, que me devolvió una mirada acusadora y llena de promesas de venganza. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas con tanto ruidito. ¡Ni con cinta adhesiva cerraba la jodida boca! Si no hubiera odiado ya al sexo femenino por culpa de mi madre, de seguro lo habría acabado odiando por Bella, os lo juro.

-Te doy a elegir. ¡O te callas la puta boca o te meto al maletero! –le grite.

Bella me miro desafiante y volvió a emitir ese ruidito molesto. Se acabo, y luego decía que yo era un cabrón, ¡y una mierda! Le había dado a elegir y ella había escogido. Baje del coche y lo rodee por la parte delantera. Sin miramientos saque a Bella del asiento del copiloto y cargándola como un saco de patatas que no paraba de revolverse, me encamine a la parte trasera del Volvo. Abrí el maletero y la tire dentro. Bella me miro con rabia y sorpresa a partes iguales.

-Mmmmmm… mmmmmm –comenzó a decir, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Tú te lo buscaste, esposa –Cerré el maletero con un golpe seco y volví a mi asiento.

Le pise a fondo al acelerador y salí disparado. Ya eran las nueve, el sol se había ocultado. Encendí los faros y maneje todo lo rápido que me permitía el Volvo. Estaba cansando y lo único que quería era llegar a una parada de descanso y tumbarme un rato. Por mi Bella podría quedarse en el maletero hasta que llegásemos a Chicago. No estaba para soportarla y no quería acabar perdiendo los nervios y acabar metiéndole un tiro o algo peor.

Acompañado únicamente por el ruido ronroneante del motor del Volvo, interrumpido de vez en cuando por las patadas que daba Bella en el maletero, conduje mientras me iba cabreando más y más. ¿Acaso no se podía quedar quietecita allá dentro? De seguro, para cuando llegara a mi destino, cualquiera de la Familia que me dijera algo, aunque tan solo fuera un saludo, acabaría con el cuerpo lleno de plomo.

Por culpa de esos jodidos tenia a Bella en el maletero que no paraba de dar golpes.

Mierda. Debí golpearla más fuerte, de seguro habría permanecido durante más tiempo inconsciente y…

-Brrrr… brrrr –vibro mi móvil en el bolsillo. Lo saque y lo puse en el manos libres. Apreté el botón y dije de mala manera:

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, hermanito, sigues estando de mal humor, como siempre –me llego la voz de mi hermano.

Gruñí. Lo que menos necesitaba era escucharle a él.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Nada, solo saber porque tu ex anda lanzando cuchillos en la casa a cualquiera que se le acerque –dijo-. Y porque tu inseparable guardaespaldas no está contigo.

_De seguro debí coger el Jet privado_, volví a pensar. Tanya ya estaba en Chicago acompañada por John, mientras que yo andaba a un día de allí con la maldita burra dando patadas al maletero. Como no parara me obligaría a parar y de seguro que haría algo que nunca me perdonaría.

-No me llames para joder, ya tengo bastante con mi esposa –sisee.

-Ah, si… por fin la conoceremos –comento mi hermano con voz helada-. Espero que este a la altura de las expectativas de los Mayores.

Los Mayores, esa panda de viejos chocheantes que se creían con derecho a decirme lo que estaba bien o no, o más bien a intentarlo. Ellos sabían que por mucha sangre que nos uniera podía matarlos sin ningún miramiento, como hice con mi padre.

-Los Mayores se pueden ir a tomar por culo. No me llames más Anthony, estaré allí en un día.

-Hermano…

No le permití continuar, corte la comunicación y apague el móvil. Tampoco necesitaba escuchar la opinión de mi gemelo.

…..

**Hola a todooos. Jejeje aquí me tienen otra vez, con otro capi más al bote. No es muy largo pero creo que hay bastante jugo dentro, jejejeje, ya que aparece el hermanito gemelo de Edward :D. Si Edward ya es como es, espérense a ver a Anthony.**

**En fin, gracias de corazón a todos los que me leen, y por los reviews y etc. etc. Besitos a todos y ya me verán pronto por aquí de nuevo.**

**Muac =***


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Edward, ¡hijo de perra!, pensé furiosa, dándole una patada al maletero. Ese cabrón… ese demonio me había golpeado. Mi estomago todavía dolía, de seguro me saldría una cardenal. Y encima, luego cuando estaba en el mundo de los sueños aprovecho para atarme como a una morcilla; y para colmo me metió al maletero, ¡al maletero! Estúpido, gilipollas, imbécil… Di otra patada.

Cuando estuviera fuera de aquí y sin nada que redujera mi movilidad le iba a castrar. ¡Cabrón orgulloso! Solo se había casado conmigo porque patee su orgullo cuando éramos niños, esa forma de actuar era propia de los locos. Es que, mierda, ¿acaso no podía olvidar y perdonar? Además, ¡fue él quien lo empezó todo!

¡Pedazo de loco! Le di una fuerte patada al maletero. ¡Imbécil! Otra patada. ¡Ags! Alguien allá arriba debía odiarme mucho. ¡Maldito fueras! Mi vida no podía ir mejor (nótese el sarcasmo), estaba casada con un mafioso sádico-cabrón que odiaba a las mujeres, que solo me quería para darle niños y que encima había hecho todo esto para joder el resto de mi existencia.

Di una ronda de patadas seguidas al maletero y me detuve cuando sentí mis piernas adoloridas. Empezaba a tener claustrofobia. Odiaba los lugares pequeños y oscuros. Sentía que me ahogaba y como unos sudores fríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Quería salir de aquí, ahora mismo. Comencé a dar patada sin parar, como loca. Además de tener claustrofobia me estaba meando. ¡Mis pobres riñones iban a estallar de un momento para otro!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

La puerta del maletero se abrió y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos ante el cambio de luz, para verlo a él, al culpable de mis desgracias. El maldito de Edward me miraba como si quisiera estrangularme, ja, eso es lo que quiero hacerle yo a él.

-Ni atada te estás quieta –dijo con enfado.

Quiero gritarle que me estoy meando, pero la cinta adhesiva (que ese asqueroso tuvo la ``amabilidad´´ de ponerme mientras no podía defenderme) me lo impide. Así que le miro con los ojos suplicantes, pensando: sácame de aquí. Edward debe de notar que algo pasa así que con un movimiento rápido despega la cinta de mis labios.

-¡Ay! –me queje.

-Calla, no es para tanto, además te depile el bigote.

¡Ja, que gracioso estaba hecho!

-¡Servicio! –dije desesperada-. ¡Me meo, sácame de aquí!

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Isabella? –me pregunta-. Creí que al menos tenias educación –se lamenta, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¡Imbécil!

-No es momento para que te pongas graciosillo. ¡¿Quieres que me mee en tu coche!? Pues por mi vale, lo dejare hecho una guarrada –le grito.

Edward parece considerar que no quiere tener su coche sucio, así que me saca en volandas y me suelta. Yo acabo sentada en el frio pavimento con mi pobrecito trasero adolorido. Mientras el comienza a desatarme miro a mi alrededor. Estamos en mitad de la nada, con el coche estacionado en lo que parece una parada de descanso. Por encima del hombro de Edward veo lo que debe de ser el motel, un edificio bajo y rectangular, con unas enormes letras de neón brillantes en las que pone_: Cooper´s son._ De repente, recuerdo que no tengo ni idea de adonde me está llevando Edward, así que le pregunto.

-Chicago –es su seca respuesta. No me da más información.

¿Chicago? ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer allí? Arrugo la nariz molesta y miro como termina de desatar mis piernas. ¡Libre al fin! Intento ponerme de pie a duras penas. Mis piernas se han quedado medio dormidas, cuando doy un paso, adiós, me voy hacia el suelo así que me agarro a la camisa de Edward para no espatarrarme contra el suelo.

-Ponte derecha y suéltame –me ordena.

-No puedo. Mis piernas parece que decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones –Lo único que sentía era el cosquilleo que me recorría de cintura para abajo, y no era nada agradable; acompañado por los incesantes pinchazos de mis riñones-. Edward necesito un servicio. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya sé que me odias y yo te odio, pero llévame al servicio! –le suplico, clavándole los dedos a través de la camisa.

-Llevas jodiendome todo el viaje, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –me mira, y veo en sus ojos que se divierte.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tiene una pizca de compasión? Rechine los dientes, hasta un robot en comparación con él sería más piadoso.

-¿Vas a dejar que se le exploten los riñones a tu mujer? –le grito-. ¡Es culpa tuya que no sienta las piernas, me las ataste y encima me tiraste al maletero!

-Mira que eres inútil –musita, pero me coge en volandas, después de cerrar el maletero.

-Venga, muévete –le clavo aun mas los dedos.

-Cállate o tendrás que arrastrarte por tu cuenta.

Me muerdo la lengua. Primero lo primero: el baño; luego ya iba a enterarse. La que parece ser la dueña del motel, una mujer pelirroja de bote, de unos cincuenta y tantos, con la cara pintarrajeada, se apresura a abrir la puerta de cristal, con una enorme sonrisa, llena de carmín, en la cara, que va dirigida solo a Edward.

-¡Buenas noches! –canturrea haciéndose a un lado-. Bienvenidos al hotel 24 h de _Cooper´s son_. Soy Cooper, pero puedes decirme Martha –le dice coquetamente a Edward, no puedo evitar soltar un bufido que no me molesto en disimular-. Sígame por aquí, apuesto joven, y yo me encargo de sus habitaciones y de darle todo, todo lo que necesite, cariñ…

-¡El servicio! –la corto, su tono meloso me empieza a sacar de mis casillas-. ¿Dónde está?

-Vas todo recto por ese pasillo y giras a la derecha –me dice de forma seca, mirándome con un brillo de odio en sus ojos. La miro de la misma manera. Esta Cooper me cae de la misma manera que Tanya, como una patada al estomago. ¡Dios, ¿acaso no ve como me va llevando Edward?! ¿Podría contenerse un poco, no? Edward podría tener la edad, de su (existente o no) hijo.

-Ya oíste –miro a Edward con odio. Él tiene la culpa de que esta vieja trate de ligárselo-. Todo recto y luego a la derecha.

-¿No puedes ir sola, querida? –comenta la tal Cooper. No se me escapa que dice querida como una palabrota. No me digno a mirarla, por mi puede morirse-. Así tu hermano y yo nos encargamos de las habitaciones.

¿Hermano? ¿Esta lagarta quiere saber cuál es nuestra relación utilizando el viejo truco de decirme que es mi hermano, para ver si yo lo confirmo o no? Apreté los dientes con fuerza y clave los dedos aun mas en la camisa de Edward, esta iba a saber.

-Tú, vieja, lo que haga con mi _**marido**_ le importa una mierda –le digo, mirándola molesta-. ¡Como si me lo quiero follar en el servicio a usted no le incumbe!

-¡Así que te lo quieres follar en el servicio, ¿no?! ¡Patética que eres, querida! –se burla de mi.

Acaba de llamarme puta por toda la cara. Esa… esa… esa lagarta tenía suerte de que iba apurada o iba a ver. Yo no era violenta, pero últimamente la vena asesina se me disparaba mucho.

-Edward, que me lleves al baño, ahora.

Esa Cooper se ha ganado todo mi odio, y Edward ya se lo gano hace unas cuantas horas, pero parece ser que mi odio hacia él va aumentado por momentos por culpa de esa media sonrisa que no se a que cuento viene. Mientras nos alejamos, miro por encima a la vieja y le saco el dedo corazón.

-¿Así que vamos a follar por fin? Si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera puesto celosa antes –me comenta con tono casual Edward, mirándome. Aparto la mirada.

-Deja de inventarte cosas –replico. ¿Celosa yo? Anda y tírate de un puente, yo no estaba celosa para nada. ¡Ag! Solo irritada y molesta.

Edward entro al servicio de mujeres y me horrorice por completo. ¡Pero qué asco de baños! Incomoda me revolví entre sus brazos, ya sentía mis piernas un poco mejor y el cosquilleo iba desapareciendo.

-Oye, te dije que me llevases al servicio, no que entrases conmigo –Me pongo sobre mis pies.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que luego lo hacemos –dice.

Entro en una de las cabinas y cierro. ¡Mierda, ¿porque de todas las cosas que podía decirle a esa lagarta, le dije que me iba a tirar a Edward?!

-Vete –grito-. ¡Tú y yo jamás vamos a hacer nada!

-No estés tan segura.

No me gusta su tono de voz. No me gusta nada, pero ahora tengo casa más pendientes en las que pensar que en eso. Cubro la taza con un montón de papel higiénico y me siento. Pero nada. Aprieto los labios, si hay alguien al otro lado no puedo hacerlo, y eso que siento que voy a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¡Si estás ahí no puedo! –Vuelvo a gritar-. ¡Que te largues!

De improviso, escucho correr el agua, de seguro Edward abrió uno de los grifos. ¿Cree que con eso voy a poder hacerlo y… Vaya, pues funciona. En cuestión de segundos mi vejiga se vacía y suspiro aliviada.

-¿Ya terminaste o vas a empezar a ponerte a tono? –Mis mejillas enrojecen, de rabia.

Ya no me siento incomoda, mis piernas están funcionando de nuevo y ya no estoy ni atada ni amordazada. Ahora podía vengarme de ese cerdo asqueroso. Miro a mi alrededor, en busca de algo que me sirva para golpearlo, pero bien fuerte, pero nada. A no ser que utilice el rollo de papel higiénico o el asqueroso desatascador, nada me servía.

-Isabella, deja de pensar en cómo noquearme y sal ya –dice.

_Demonio lee mentes_, pienso.

-Estoy cansado y no estoy de humor para una sesión de lucha a muerte.

Me levanto y tiro de la cadena, yo también estoy cansada, pero el enfado por el golpe que me dio y la forma que me trato no se me iban. Salí afuera. Edward estaba apoyado contra la puerta de salida con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con atención, como si esperase que me lanzase sobre él.

-Yo también estoy cansada –digo. Levanto una mano en señal de conciliación-. ¿Tenemos una tregua?

Edward enarca una ceja escéptico.

-¿No vas a intentar vengarte y huir?

-Ya te he dicho que estoy cansada, además de que estamos en mitad de la nada, llevo un condenado localizador –Me llevo una mano a la gargantilla para darle más énfasis-, y si te mato aquí de seguro tu ``admiradora´´ –mi boca se frunce al visualizar el rostro de Cooper-, me arranca el corazón.

Edward no me cree. Bufo estoy siendo sincera. A mí eso de mentir no se me da muy bien, tampoco lo de fingir.

-No estoy mintiendo. Así que, ¿tregua?

-Si intentas cualquier cosa te meteré de nuevo al maletero –dice. Traduzco eso como que acepta.

Se hace a un lado y me permita pasar. Vaya, pues después de todo tal vez sea un caballero, se lo comento, mirándole burlona.

-No estoy siendo un caballero –me contradice-. No me gusta tener detrás de mí a nadie en quien no confió.

Vale, retiro lo que antes pensé de él; no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que era un mafioso, por Dios, si todo en él lo decía a gritos con esa actitud suya. Volvimos a la sala, donde la lagarta se abalanzo sobre Edward, colgándosele de un brazo sin que este hiciera nada. Yo me cruce de brazos y me quede aparte, mientras Edward se encargaba de rentar las habitaciones con la lagarta.

Diez minutos después me encontraba en una cutre habitación de motel, en el que solo había una cama con las sabanas tan usadas, que el color verde se había desgastado en algunas partes, y un televisor, que según comprobé, no le iba el sonido. Sencillamente genial. Suspiro y pienso que cambiarme la ropa no estaría de más, ya que la falda gris a cuadros y mi camisa negra estaban toda arrugadas y sucias, por culpa del tiempo que pase dentro del maletero.

-Dime que has traído mi equipaje –Me giro a ver a Edward, después de apagar el televisor.

-No, cuando lleguemos a Chicago ya te comprare lo que necesites –Edward se tira de espaldas sobre la cama, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que si no quiero dormir en el suelo, tendré que hacerlo a su lado.

Mierda. No iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche, eso seguro.

-Hazte a un lado –Me tumbo en mi lado cuando Edward me deja espacio-. Yo no quiero que me compres nada, quiero mis cosas, al menos podías haber pensado en traérmelas, ¿no? –le pregunto, echando veneno.

-No empecemos, Bella –Edward apaga la lamparita de aspecto antiguo que hay sobre la mesilla, y la habitación se queda a oscuras-. Duérmete y no me ralles.

Molesta y le doy la espalda. Toda mi ropa, mis cosas se han quedado atrás, en Seattle.

_Bueno, Bella, no te lamentes. Cuando vuelvas seguirán allí_, me dice una vocecita conciliadora.

_Si vuelves_, replica otra vocecita. _Ese mafioso a saber para que te lleva a Chicago._

_¿Pero qué dices? No le escuches, Bella. De seguro que vuelves, _replica la vocecita conciliadora.

_Ya claro, y seguro que lo harás en una caja de madera, _mete leña la otra voz.

-Cállense ya –siseo-. Quiero dormir.

-¿Con quién hablas? –me pregunta Edward.

-Hablo sola –digo. Las voces de mi cabeza se callan. Menos mal, no estaba para pegarme toda la noche debatiéndome que era lo que íbamos a hacer a Chicago. Ya tenía bastante con tratar de tranquilizarme para poder dormir.

-Pues deja de hablar –me ordena.

Siempre dando órdenes. Buuf, tenía que haberse hecho soldado y no mafioso, digo yo. Con toda esa agresividad y esa actitud, ese trabajo le iba como un guante. Meto mis manos debajo de mi cabeza y trato de encontrar una posición cómoda en la que tumbarme. Desisto en ponerme cómoda y me tumbo boca arriba, con las manos entrelazados sobre mi estomago.

-¿Sabes? Podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo, ¿no crees? –le digo, al cabo de varios minutos, mirando al oscuro techo.

-…

-Lo digo en serio. Haber, desde que estamos juntos solo me das ordenes, me amenazas y me golpeas –continuo hablando, al ver que no dice nada-. Si herí tu orgullo cuando éramos niños, lo siento –En realidad no lo sentía ni pizca-, pero no sé porque no acabas ya con todo esto. No sabía que hubiera personas que pudieran odiar durante tantos años.

-Yo no te odio, Bella –dice en un susurro.

-Pues da la impresión de lo contrario –replico. Al menos no me odia, supongo que eso es bueno-. Si no me odias, entonces, ¿me das el divorcio?

-…

Aprieto los dientes y giro la cara hacia él, esta tumbado de lado dándome la espalda. Debió de quitarse la camisa que traía puesta en algún momento, pues está desnudo de torso para arriba. Mis mejillas enrojecen involuntariamente y yo me pateo mentalmente al pensar que tiene una espalda muy sexi.

Sacudo la cabeza y trato de centrarme. Maldición, ya me he disculpado (aunque no haya sido sincera), él ha dicho que no me odia, pues, ¿a que espera para terminar con esta locura?

-Oye Edward, si no me odias dame el divorcio, ¿sí? Ya te pedí perdón… Si estas preocupado porque me chive de que eres un mafioso no tienes porque preocuparte, tu vida me importa un rábano. Solo quiero volver a mi vida de siempre. Ir a trabajar, quedar los fines de semana con Ángela, y lamentarme pensando que podría hacer algo mas con mi vida y no lo hago, y…

-¿Desde cuanto eres amiga de Ángela? –me interrumpe.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Se me pasa por la cabeza ignorarla y continuar exponiendo los motivos por los que nos tenemos que divorciar, pero le respondo:

-Nueve años. La conozco desde hace nueve años. La única razón por la que estoy contigo es porque la amenazaste a ella –le recuerdo-. Y no puedo permitirte que le pongas un dedo encima. Ángela es la persona más dulce, y maravillosa y bondadosa que conozco…

-¿De verdad la conoces tanto como para asegurar eso, Isabella? –no sé porque, pero creo que está molesto.

Miro su espalda con los ojos entrecerrados, no sé si es por la oscuridad o no, pero parece que esta tenso. Ángela… pienso en ella y como le dije al mediodía que cubriera mi ausencia y que no tardaría en volver. Ella debía de estar preocupada por mi y por no haber contactado con ella. Tendría que llamarla, pero no sabía por dónde andaba mi móvil, esperaba que no estuviera en Seattle con el resto de mis cosas. Y también esperaba que Santiago no me despidiera.

-¿A qué viene ese tono? Ángela es un cielo, y si, si la conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarlo.

Edward se da la vuelta y se tumba de lado, mirándome con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad. No sé cómo pueden brillar, ni que fueran dos bombillas.

-Bella, eres demasiado ingenua –Edward posa una de su manos en mi mejilla y comienza a acariciarla-. Y no nos vamos a separar, todavía no me has dado un heredero.

-Mira, hay algo llamado agencias de paternidad –le siseo-. Vas allí, pagas, te buscan una madre de alquiler y en nueve meses ya tienes cuántos niños quieras.

-Yo quiero que me lo des tú. Y me lo vas a dar –ya ha vuelto otra vez con ese tono de aquí se hace lo que digo yo.

Quiero golpearle en la cara, pero no es buena idea. Esta es la única conversación larga y seria que hemos mantenido hasta el momento, y no quiero arruinarla. Tengo que lograr convencerlo de que acabemos ya con todo esto o a este paso vamos mal.

-¿Puedes pensar de manera racional por un momento, Edward? Te estoy diciendo que esto no va a funcionar, idiota, ni ahora ni nunca.

Edward me mira fijo, tranquilo, a pesar de que acabo de insultarle. Su mano ha descendido de mi mejilla y se ha posado en el hueco que hay entre mi mandíbula y mi cuello, enviándome escalofríos. Debería apartar su mano, aunque, claro, no me molesta tanto como debería.

-No veo por qué no. Si dejases de ser tan cabezota y de complicarlo, todo iría como la seda –dice con seguridad.

¿Complicarlo yo todo? Yo no estaba complicando nada, sino él. Junto los labios con fuerza. Edward era el cabezota, y luego decía que no me odiaba. Ya claro, pues parecía disfrutar molestándome.

-Así que date prisa y enamórate de mí –Esas palabras me descolocan. ¡¿Qué me enamorase de él?! ¿Lo decía en serio?

-¿Para qué me llevas a Chicago? –decido cambiar de tema, mi cerebro no estaba para tontadas.

-Vas a conocer a la Familia.

-Ya me imagino –musito_-. Papa, mama os presento a mi esposa. Me case con ella solo por venganza mientras estaba borracha. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Os he dicho que solo la quiero para tener un estúpido heredero?_ –digo, tratando de imitarle.

-No vas a conocer a mis padres –me corrige, su voz no parece tan tranquila como antes-. La Familia son los jefes de las demás mafias que trabajan para mí.

-¿Qué trabajan para ti? –pregunto, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de curiosidad.

-Yo soy el Gran Jefe –dice, sonriéndome con prepotencia.

_Genial_, pienso. _Ahora no solo es un mafioso, sino el jefe de todos ellos, lo que me faltaba._

-Aun así, a saber que mentira le contaras a tus padres –insisto, imaginándome la clase de persona que serán. De seguro que tendrán la misma actitud de Edward.

-Mis padres están muertos.

El tono con el que lo dice me sorprende. ¿Cómo puede decirlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo si estuviese comentado el tiempo que hacia afuera? ¿Con indiferencia? ¿Cómo si le importase muy poco el hecho de que estuvieran muertos?

-Lo siento –digo, porque en verdad si lo siento. Si mi padre se muriera me quedaría destrozada. Con René, me pasaría lo mismo, pero de seguro que al cabo de dos días volvería a estar tan fresca como siempre.

-Yo no –Edward saca su mano de mi cara. Vuelve a tener la misma cara carente de emoción, y sus ojos no me transmiten nada-. Isabella, duérmete ya.

-Pero… –Cierro la boca ante su mirada. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa?

¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? Bufo y giro sobre mí misma, dándole la espalda. Mañana, cuando la tregua terminase me iba a escapar de él, aunque llevase el localizador. Esta situación era un pedazo de cosa sin sentido, conseguiría el divorcio, y de paso le devolvería con creces el haberme encerrado al maletero.

-Isabella, te quedan tres días –me susurra, sin entonar.

-¿Tres días para qué?

-Para que te decidas a consumar el matrimonio –Decido ignorarle. Que se hiciese cuantas ilusiones quisiera-. Pasados eso tres días no pienso tener ningún miramiento contigo –añade.

-Eso si tu pene sigue en su sitio –musito en voz alta, al cabo de un buen rato

Edward me ha odio, estoy segura de ello, pero no dice nada. Sé que está despierto, porque va recorriendo suavemente con los dedos mi espalda de arriba abajo, como si estuviera trazando un camino; a la vez que tararea en voz baja, lo que debe de ser una nana.

Cierro los ojos e intento ignorar la sensación de malestar que siento. Para cuando pasasen esos tres días, él y yo no seguiríamos juntos.

…...

**Hola, hola a todos. Aquí me tienen de nuevo.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews y no, no me molesta que me den opiniones constructivas. Valeee, tal vez me pase con el rodillazo que le dio Edward a la pobre de Bella, pero es que a si es como me lo imagine. ¿Violento? Si, así que lo siento (culpen a los violentos programas de tv que me trague durante mi infancia), tal vez debí poner en el prologo alguna advertencia de que habría violencia, ya que el rated M lo puse por que de seguro habrá una escena subidita de tono (lo sé, soy una pervertida :D). Bueno, pero ahora lo digo bien claro: VA A HABER ESCENAS VIOLENTAS, así que si hay alguien que odie la violencia, que se atenga a las consecuencias si continúa leyendo.**

**Ahora a otra cosa mariposa, como habrán visto en este capi no sale Anthony (jejeje aunque algunas ya le esperan con ansias :P). Me pareció que estaría bien que Bella y Edward mantuvieran una charla madura acerca de la situación en la que están, al menos Eddie no odia a Bella, así que ya voy vislumbrando un brillito de esperanza para ella…**

**Les doy un adelanto, en el siguiente vernos a nuestro Anthony y no, no pienso decirles si su actitud es mejor o peor que la de Edward. Anthony será como Anthony decida ser, así que con esto y un bizcocho… besitos a todos y yo me voy a hacer la tarea.**

**Chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando desperté me encontraba pegada a Edward como una lapa. Con mis manos enroscadas alrededor de su cuello, mi cabeza apoyada contra su pecho desnudo y una de mis piernas tiradas encima de su cintura.

Valeee, creo que debí moverme mientras dormía y me abrace a lo primero que pille, solía pasarme mucho. Incomoda, comencé a separarme de él porque cierta parte de su anatomía estaba dura como una piedra, como si me estuviera dando los buenos días. Tenía que tener cuidado ya que él estaba dormido, y lo que menos necesitaba era despertarlo porque planeaba escaparme.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, fui separándome, cuando, de repente, sus brazos se enroscaron a mi cintura. Di un respingo y trate de retroceder, pero su agarre me lo impidió, así que comencé a retorcerme, tratando de liberarme.

-Deja de restregarte contra mi –susurro en mi oído. Me quede helada ante su tono de voz.

Ups. En la posición en la que estábamos, con cierta parte de su anatomía despierta, cada movimiento que hacía era… digamos que podía hacerle pensar cosas que no eran.

-Esto… me sueltas.

-No.

-¡Tengo que ir al lavabo! –mentí, retorciéndome un poco-. ¡Me va a dar algo!

-A mí sí que me va a dar algo como no te pares –replico.

Me volví a quedar quieta. Mierda, empezaba bien mi poco planeado plan de huida. Maldición, se suponía que tenía que haber salido por patas de aquí en cuanto Edward se durmiera, pero no. Como siempre me sucedía, la suerte no estaba de mi parte. No solo me quede dormida, sino que encima me desperté tarde y abrazada a este cabrón. Así no podía huir si me tenía agarrada. Solo necesitaba que me soltase y de seguro me las apañaba para que no volviera a verme el pelo.

-En serio Edward, tengo que ir al servicio –insistí-. Si quieres puedes acompañarme y todo –le propuse, levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, que me miraban de una forma que no me gustaba nada, nada de nada.

-Ayer estuve pensando en lo que te dije acerca de acostarnos –musito-.Y he cambiado de idea.

-¿Al final te diste cuanta que era estúpido? –dije mordaz-. Menos mal, porque ni en tres días me iba a acostar contigo.

-Lo sé, por eso he decido que lo de los tres días no vale.

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en mi cara. Bueno, tal vez no empezásemos mal la mañana. Parecía tener algo de sentido común, y eso era bueno. Un pequeño paso que me llevaría hasta mi tan ansiado divorcio si lograba meterle en la cabeza lo disparatada de esta situación.

-Me alegro –le dije con sinceridad.

-Yo también, porque voy a terminarlo todo esto ahora mismo –Edward me sonrió un poco, aunque sus ojos brillaban perversos.

-¿En serio? Qué bien, haber si llegamos pronto a alguna ciudad y nos buscamos algún abogado o lo que sea para divorciarnos -¡Alguien allá arriba debía de amarme a pesar de habérmelo hecho pasar canutas estos días!

-¿Quién ha hablado de divorcio?

¿¡Qué?! Se tumbo boca arriba, arrastrándome con él, que acabe tumbada sobre su cuerpo, con las caras demasiado cercas. Mi cerebro no tardo en entender el significado de sus palabras. ¡Oh no! Ya lo creo que no le iba a permitirle que…

…

_Bella, ¡reacciona, maldición!,_ pensé. _¡Qué reacciones!_

No podía. El me estaba besando, brusco. No podía respirar o creo, que en verdad se me había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los míos a pesar de que me besaba con rudeza. Me obligo a separar los labios y metió su lengua en el interior de mi boca y comenzó a juguetear con mi lengua. Y yo le respondí, agarrando mechones de su cabello con mis temblorosas manos. Una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca, impidiéndome hacer cualquier movimiento, y la otra estaba en mi cintura. Mierda, mierda, mierda… a este paso me iba a desmayar como continuáramos así, pero a una parte de mi le daba igual. Jamás me habían besado así, el único novio que tuve (que tan solo me duro una semana) nunca me beso de esta manera, él iba a por el sexo y nuestra relación acabo de mala manera.

Ya empezaba a sentirme más y más mareada, era solo cuestión de segundos que… que…

Mi espalda se golpeo contra el suelo de repente, cuando Edward me saco encima de él cuando comenzó a sonar una melodía pegadiza de móvil. Gemí rodando de lado sobre mí misma. Ouch, pero que daño, pero que daño. ¡Pedazo de bruto!

-¡Qué coño quieres! –siseo Edward, sentándose sobre la cama y llevándose el móvil a la oreja. Estaba visiblemente molesto-. … ¿¡Me llamas para eso?!... ¡Cuando te pille te arrancare las pelotas!

Edward apago el móvil sin despedirse, le saco la batería y lo tiro a un lado de la cama. Giro la cabeza en mi dirección y me miro con algo de preocupación.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –me pregunto.

Me senté en el suelo y le mire mal, frotándome mi adolorida espalda. Esperaba que no me saliera un horrible cardenal, porque el golpe que me había dado había sido muy fuerte.

-¿Tu qué crees? ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso? –Mi espalda dolía. Furiosa, añadí a mi lista de cosas que jamás olvidaría que me había tirado al suelo. Junto con el rodillazo, el maletero, sus amenazas hacia mis seres queridos, el localizador… cuando me las cobrara todas se iba a enterar.

-Reacción de supervivencia –dijo.

-¿Reacción de supervivencia? –repetí incrédula.

¿Se podía saber que significaba eso? ¿Cómo uno pasaba de estar besando a alguien a tirarlo contra el suelo?

-Cuando un sonido me sobresalta actuó en defensa, sin pensar. Me sale automático.

-Lo que a mí me va a salir automático es el golpe que te voy a dar –murmure, furiosa.

-Vuelve a la cama –me ordeno-. Aun ni hemos empezado.

Le mire sin creérmelo. No pensaba volver a su lado, ni loca. Si antes no había reaccionado a su beso de seguro seria porque mi cerebro todavía continuaba atontado con el despertar. Ahora estaba lucida, y me pensaba largar si o si. Me puse en pie, alegrándome de que la puerta estuviera a tan solo diez pasos grandes a mis espaldas. Solo tendría que correr y… luego ya vería lo que hacía.

-Te atrapare antes de que puedas dar ni un paso –Edward me sonrió feo. Parecía muy seguro, pero aun así, mire hacia la puerta, haciendo una cuenta atrás-. Hablo en serio Bella.

-La tregua termino con el primer rayo de sol –le sonreí y salí disparada. Le oí maldecir a mis espaldas y como saltaba de la cama.

Estaba afuera de la habitación, que cerré a mis espaldas, y lo mejor de todo es que había una parejita de ancianos, que se disponían a entrar a la habitación de al lado, ellos me podrían echar una mano. La abuelita llevaba un elegante vestido de dos piezas de color gris y un enorme sombrero del mismo color, mientras que el abuelito iba vestido muy elegante y se sostenía sobre un bastón. Ambos tenían expresión dulce y bonachona en sus rostros llenos de arruguitas.

-Oigan, necesito ayuda –les grite, corriendo hacia a la…

La parejita se volteo a verme, un tanto sobresaltados por mi chillido. Algo me agarro por la cintura y acabe espatarrada en el suelo. Me revolví y le di un rodillazo a Edward, que estaba encima de mí, tratando de acertar a cierto lugar en especial que me había dado los buenos días, pero él me esquivo y le golpee en un lado de la pierna.

-Jodida cabezota, esta me la pagas –me amenazo en un susurro.

-¡Llamen a la policía! –les chille a la parejita de ancianitos que nos miraban con los ojos desorbitados como nos peleábamos-. ¡Es un maldito mafioso que quiere violarme! –agarre un puñado de su cabello y comencé a tirárselo sin piedad-. ¡Que me sueltes, pedazo de cabrón!

Edward se había puesto en pie, cargándome en un hombro, me tenía agarrada con mano de hierro. Lo único que veían mis ojos era su espalda desnuda, a la que no paraba de golpear con saña con mis puños.

-¡Sueltameee!

-No le hagan caso a mi esposa –le escuche decir, con un tono inocente y lleno de preocupación-. Ayer bebió demasiado y ahora está en una de sus fantasías eróticas en la que yo soy un mafioso.

-¡Oh! Bueno, entonces… no les molestamos… Pasen un bonito día jovencitos –oí decir a la ancianita, un tanto incomoda-. Espero que se recupere pronto su linda esposa.

-Yo también lo espero, cuando esta así me siento mal –Edward fingió un tono lleno de gran pesar, que oí como provocaba un ruidito de comprensión-. Pasen una bonita mañana –se despidió.

¡No, no, no! Edward me estaba llevando de nuevo a la habitación. Vi como la parejita de ancianitos nos sonreían condescendientemente, como preguntándose qué había pasado con la juventud de hoy en día. Les mire con los ojos suplicantes

-¡Está mintiendo, yo no estoy borracha! ¡No se vayan, llamen a la poli! –Les grite desesperada-. ¡Estamos casados, si, pero él es un mafioso! –La parejita de ancianos me sonrió aun más ampliamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en plan: _pobrecita, no aguanta el alcohol_.

-¡Les digo la verdad! –chille-. ¡Que llamen a la poliiii…

BLAMF

Edward cerró la puerta y me tiro contra el suelo. Esta vez no podría decir que había sido una reacción de supervivencia, claramente lo había hecho a propósito. Me puse de pie a toda velocidad y me aleje de él dando un salto hacia atrás. Me miraba serio, adiós a todo las expresiones que antes vi en él. Ahora parecía una estatua.

-Tú… pequeña bocota –Retrocedí aun mas ante la forma que dijo las palabras-. En verdad quieres morir.

-No... te… me… acerques –dije, recalcando cada palabra, con voz temblorosa.

Mierda, su cara daba miedo y parecía querer matarme. Retrocedí otro aun mas. Más mierda. ¡Quien quiera que fuera que estaba allí arriba era un pedazo de cerdo traidor! ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

…..

…..

Volvía a estar atada como una morcilla. Y de nuevo metida al maletero. Con los labios sellados con cinta adhesiva. ¿De dónde sacaba todas esas cosas? Se me paso por la cabeza ponerme a dar patadas como loca, pero lo deseche en seguida. No sabía lo que ese cabrón me haría estando así de furioso. Al menos no me había dado un rodillazo al estomago. Me revolví incomoda en el pequeño espacio en el que me encontraba. Esta vez no tenía ganas de ir al baño, menos mal, porque de seguro a Edward no le importaría que se me explotasen los riñones.

Suspire, o al menos lo intente. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí dentro? ¿Aun faltaba mucho para llegar a Chicago y que me sacara de aquí? De seguro que medio lado de mi cuerpo se quedaría muerto, ya que no sentía nada más que un hormigueo molesto sobre la parte en la que apoyaba todo mi peso.

_Si es que te saca_, dijo una vocecita. _La forma en que te miro, era como si deseara arrancarte el corazón._

_Al menos no te ha matado_, dijo otra vocecita más optimista.

_Si, ya…_ pensé con rencor, recordando las caras de los ancianitos traidores. ¿Cómo se habían podido creer esa estúpida mentira? Maldición, a una borracha se la fichaba fácilmente. Me revolví de nuevo, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Ags, que mierda. Cerré los ojos cansada de ver tanta oscuridad y pensé en mi padre, y en como cuando intento a enseñarme defensa personal, a mis dieciséis años, yo me negué, alegando que no lo necesitaría nunca. Debí haber aceptado, al menos hubiese podido defenderme algo a pesar de mi poca coordinación.

_Tuve que haber aceptado_, me lamente mentalmente.

Un porrón de tiempo después escuche como el maletero se abría, pero no me moleste en abrir los ojo, para que. Pasaba de ver su careto de enfado.

-¡Joder, hermanito, tu sí que te haces querer! –oí como exclamaba una voz divertida, idéntica a la de Edward-. Ahora entiendo porque las ´´matabas a todas``, ja ja ja ja ja, como para no hacerlo si las tratabas así.

-¿Crees que este muerta, señor? –dijo otra voz más grave-. Esta muy pálida.

-¡Ya cállense, mierdas! –grito Edward-. Isabella abre los ojos.

No pensaba obedecerle. Ya había tenido bastante con él, estaba frita.

-¡O los abres o te juro que termino lo que empecé!

Mierda. Lentamente comencé a abrirlos, parpadeando ante la claridad. Cuando logre enfocar la vista, me quede de piedra. ¿En verdad estaba viendo bien o había comenzado a alucinar? ¿Por qué había dos Edwards mirándome? Uno tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, el otro, me miraba feo.

_Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza_, pensé.

-Oye hermanito, creo que me enamorado de tu esposa –dijo el Edward sonriente-. Como para no hacerlo con esos ojos que tiene. ¿Me la das?

-Déjate de gilipolleces, Anthony. Aun me estoy pensando lo de arrancarte las bolas –dijo el otro Edward.

¿¡Un gemelo!? ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Este cabrón tenía un gemelo! Ahora sí que empezaba a considerar que la muerte era la mejor opción. Si con el cabrón sádico nº 1 estaba muerta, con el cabrón sádico nº 2 alcanzaría un nuevo nivel de muerta. Aterrada me revolví, y comencé a estremecerme aun más cuando Edward nº 1, el mafioso sádico cabrón, me saco afuera, cargándome en sus brazos.

-Estate quieta, no te lo volveré a repetir –me aviso.

-Mmmmm…mmmmmm…. –comencé a quejarme-. Mmmmmm… mmmmmm….

-Oye, trae que ya la cargo yo, que tú no sabes –Pase de encontrarme en brazos de Edward nº 1 a brazos de Edward nº 2, no sabía si era peor o no-. Hola, preciosa, soy Anthony. ¿Te divorcias de ese idiota y te casas conmigo? –me pregunto con seriedad aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión-. Prometo que no te meteré al maletero, ¿sí?

_Loca, estoy súper loca_, pensé, mirándole atentamente. Al menos este tal Anthony no me miraba como si quisiera matarme. Deje de revolverme y me quede tranquila. Anthony me dedico una dulce sonrisa y deposito un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Traduciré eso como un sí –dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Como para no hacerlo, era muy guapo.

-Aunque seas mi hermano te matare como vuelvas a besarla –Voltee a ver a Edward con odio.

Que me devolvió una mirada idéntica pero con el doble de odio. Al menos el tal Anthony no era como él. ¿Por qué no pude acabar casada con él? De seguro que Anthony no me trataría como a un felpudo.

-Señor, la Familia lo está esperando –dijo el hombre de la voz grave. Mire hacia él para ver que se trataba del mismo tipo que saco a rastras a Tanya.

No sería muy mayor, pero tampoco estaba en la flor de la juventud. Era enorme, tenía el pelo ligeramente encanecido, barbilla cuadrada, una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba medio rostro y unos oscuros y pequeños ojos que cuando se clavaron en mi, de manera amable, me hicieron revolverme de manera incomoda en los brazos de Anthony.

-Bien, Anthony devuélvemela –le ordeno Edward a su hermano. Estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Ella quiere estar conmigo –Anthony hizo un puchero-. ¿Verdad que si? –Saco la cinta de mis labios con cuidado de no hacerme mucho daño. Mentalmente le di otro punto más a Anthony, no era un bruto como Edward.

-Ya lo creo que si –coincidí con él, mirando a Edward con desconfianza-. Al menos Patito es amable conmigo.

¿¡Patito?! –exclamaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

Ups, se me había escapado. Mi cara debía de estar ardiendo de lo caliente que la sentía. No sabía el porqué, pero Anthony se parecía un patito. Con esos ojos verdes suyos brillando alegres y la enorme sonrisa de su cara, me recordaba a un lindo y esponjoso patito. En cambio, Edward se me asemejaba más a uno de esos leones de la montaña, aterradores y que soltaban un gruñido cada dos por tres. Ya lo sé, sonaba loco, pero aunque eran idénticos en aspecto, su actitud era bien diferente.

-Digo Anthony, él es más amable conmigo –me corregí, evitando mirar a ningún de los dos-. En cambio tú, Edward, ojala te parta un rayo –sise.

-Oh, en serio, cásate conmigo y seré tu Patito hasta la muerte –Anthony froto su nariz contra la mía. No sé a que venían esas confianzas conmigo cuando solo nos conocíamos hace nada, pero no me molestaba. No pude evitar sonreírle un poquito.

Sentí como me separaban de él con brusquedad y pase a encontrarme en manos del enorme hombre de la voz grave. Me quede quieta, porque en verdad ese tío me daba miedo, y mire en dirección a Anthony, suplicante. Pero este estaba ocupado mirando a Edward, que le apuntaba con un arma que no sabía cómo había llegado a sus manos.

-Hey, hey, ¿no me digas que vas a matar a tu único hermano? –Anthony levanto las manos, poniendo una falsa expresión de terror en su cara.

-Te quiero a cien metros de Isabella –le amenazo Edward.

-¡No le hagas nada a Patito! –chille, preocupada.

Mierda, volvió a escapárseme. De no haber tenido las manos atadas, me hubiese tapado la boca asustada. Edward me miraba mal, muy mal. Parcia debatirse entre matarme o matarme.

-John, llévela adentro con Esme –le ordeno al hombre que me cargaba-. Tú y yo hablaremos luego –me miro serio.

-Espero que discutan sobre lo de divorciarse –comento Anthony, bajando las manos-. Si van a hablar de eso yo también me apunto a la conversación.

-Muévete, gilipollas –Edward empujo a su hermano con el arma, obligándole a subir por los lustrosos escalones hacia la enorme casa que se alzaba frente a mí. Más que una casa parecía una mansión, bueno, más que una mansión se me asemejaba a un palacio, de lo gigantesco que era.

El tal John subió unos pasos por detrás de ellos, y yo comencé a sentir retortijones de terror. Por algún motivo sabía que si entraba allí dentro no iba a volver a salir de allí en mucho tiempo. Anthony me miro por encima de su hombro y me dedico una mirada tranquilizadora, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Me relaje… al menos tenia a Patito, de seguro él me ayudaría…

… o eso esperaba…

**...**

**Hola, hola a todos.**

**Aquí yo otra vez, con otro capi más. Buuf, en este tendré que confesarles que me estuve debatiendo un montón acerca de cómo hacer a Anthony. Al principio se me paso por la mente hacer otro Edward pero lo deseche, quería que Anthony fuese Anthony. No sé, a mi me gusta más este Anthony guasón, pasota que parece interesado en quitarle a nuestro Eddie a Bella, pero en fin, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Se la quitara o no? :P**

**Pasando a otra cosa leí en un review cada cuanto actualizaba, creo que ya lo dije antes, tratare de que no pasen más de cuatro días entre actualización y actualización. Y con respecto a mi otra historia, comenzara a actualizarla cuando llegue al capítulo 20 de esta, porque con las ideas locas que no paran de salir de mi cabeza, la historia va para largo por lo que visualizo de momento…**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews, también a las que me leen y no dejan reviews, en definitiva, gracias a todos por leer mi loca historia y yo me voy ya, hay tarea que hacer.**

**Besitos a todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Incomoda, me revolví en el asiento en el que me encontraba. Delante de mí, una adolescente que se me asemejaba a un duende: bajita, con el pelo negro en punta, vestida de marca, maquillada a lo heavy y de unos enormes ojos azules me miraba de arriba abajo con la boca fruncida.

Ya llevaba por lo menos media hora observándome sin decir nada, y la verdad, yo no sabía que decir para romper este tenso silencio. Desde que John me dejo en este gigantesco cuarto, después de tragarse a pata unas cuantas escaleras, desapareció diciendo que regresaría por mi cuando estuviera lista. Y aquí estábamos, al menos la duende me había desatado, así que más incomoda aun comencé a frotarme un brazo. Tenía hambre, mi espalda dolía y lo único que quería era despertar ya de esta pesadilla.

-No me puedo creer que todavía exista gente que vista así –se lamento con voz cantarina el duende. Me miro directo a los ojos y me sonrió ampliamente-. Menos mal que tienes a tu súper cuñada Alice, yo te convertiré en toda una modelito para que el gruñón de mi primito vaya babeando tras de ti. Ya verás como seremos buenas amigas, me encargare de proporcionarte un ropero nuevo.

Hice una mueca. Ya claro, Edward babeando tras de mí, esta Alice debía de estar fumada o algo. Si Edward iba tras de mi seria para hacerme algo horrible. Además de que yo no quería un ropero nuevo, quería mi ropa.

-Oye, mira toda esta situación es un completo dispara… –comencé a decirle, pensando que tal vez ella pudiera echarme un cable.

-¡Sácate ahora mismo esas cosas! –me ordeno, corriendo hacia el gigantesco armario que había contra la pared-. Te vas al baño –señalo con una mano una puerta entreabierta-, y te quitas toda esa suciedad. Luego te pondré bien linda.

-No pienso desnudarme –me encabezone, cruzándome de brazos-. Porque no pienso quedarme. Mira Alice, me case borracha y el cabrón de tu primo no me da el divorcio. Mierda, tanto le cuesta.

-Bella –Alice tenia medio cuerpo metido en el armario, pero aun así se las apaño para verme-. Confía en mí, ¿sí? Sera mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que estas casada con Edward. En la familia Cullen la palabra divorcio no existe, además de que hacen una bonita pareja.

¿Bonita pareja?

-Me da igual que sean religiosos o lo que sea, yo solo quiero volver a mi vida –mi voz apenas fue un susurro-. Todo esto no me va a llevar a ningún sitio, Edward me quiere muerta y yo a él.

Alice se rio y sacudió su cabeza.

-Ciegos, están ciegos los dos –creí oírle murmurar-. Venga, Bella, date un baño, ¿sí? Hazlo por mí. Ya verás como todo esto no es tan malo.

-Pero… –La mirada de cachorrito mojado que Alice me dio me hizo suspirar, a esa mirada no me podía negar, y eso que no la conocía.

Locos, había ido a parar a una panda de locos… bueno, al menos Patito no parecía estar loco. Me levante y me metí al baño. ¡Guau! Vale, debía reconocerle a estos mafiosos que no reparaban en lujos. Vaya pedazo bañera tenia frente a mí, allí si podría relajarme, o al menos intentarlo. Mientras se llenaba, comencé a desvestirme, pensando en las palabras de Alice. ¿En verdad no creían en el divorcio? Esperaba que no fuera así, o la única forma de escaparme era en una caja de madera con una cruz tallada en la tapa. Mi vida era genial, sencillamente genial. Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena, la llene entere con un bote de jabón que olía muy bien. Sabía que me está pasando al utilizar todo el bote, pero me daba igual, pensaba que ya que estaba secuestrada aquí no estaría de más mimarme.

Me metí a la bañera y me sumergí en la cálida agua, hasta abajo, acabando tumbada de espaldas mirando hacia arriba. De repente recordé que tenía el localizador puesto y me estremecí de miedo, esperando de un momento a otro que me electrocutara bajo el agua, pero no paso nada. Leve las manos a mi cuello, donde se encontraba esa cosa y lo toque. Al menos parecía resistente y no peligroso al agua. Volví a calmarme. El jabón que había puesto se había convertido toda en espuma, así que cuando emergí a la superficie, después de un buen rato, comencé a hacer figuritas de patitos. Al menos el agua estaba bien, después de un montón de horas en el maletero, darse una buena fregada era sensacional, si olvidaba que me la estaba dando en la mansión de unos mafiosos.

Mientras jugueteaba con la espuma, Alice entro al baño y se apoyo contra la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo? Me estoy dando un baño como tú me dijiste –dije al notar su mirada ceñuda.

-¿Te has cortado el pelo alguna vez? –me pregunto seria.

Me lleve una mano a mi empapado cabello y lo pensé. La verdad, lo tenía muy largo, creo que me llegaba más abajo de la cintura, pero no me había molestado en preocuparme mucho por él. Me lo lavaba y si me daba tiempo me lo recogía en una trenza o en una coleta y ya estaba apañada.

-No, al menos que recuerde, ¿Por qué?

-Es una lástima, pero tendré que cortártelo, lo tienes muy largo y para tu entrenamiento te va a estorbar.

-¿E-entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento? –no me gustaba esa palabra, me sentí tensa al instante y deje de jugar con la espuma.

-Pues el que vas a recibir. A ver, eres la mujer del Gran Jefe, y como la Señora que eres necesitas saber defenderte –me explico Alice.

-No entiendo, yo no necesito defenderme de nada –A excepción de cierta persona.

-Sí, si lo necesitas. Los enemigos de los Cullen van a ir todos a por ti –dijo Alice con suavidad-. Van a tratar de matarte de la manera más original que se le ocurra.

La mire fijo. ¿Enemigos de los Cullen? ¿Qué van a ir todos a por mí? ¿Qué era la Señora del Gran Jefe? Hey, hey, hey, demasiadas palabras que no lograba procesar adecuadamente.

-¿Puedes volver a repetir todo? Creo que escuche mal. ¿Quién has dicho que va a venir por mí?

-Edward, idiota, se ve que no te explico nada –Alice sacudió la cabeza con pesar-. No te preocupes, te pondré al tanto de todo –Alice dio una palmada y se sentó en el suelo a lo indio-. Primero te explicare lo básico, ¿sí?

Asentí, no es que pensase aprendérmelo de memoria, porque no tendría ningún sentido ya que todavía seguía pensando en escaparme, pero sentía curiosidad.

-Bien, como sabrás existen mafias por todos lados y eso, ¿sí? –Asentí en silencio-. Bueno, pues no todas las mafias tienen el mismo poder o estatus. En la cima, de todas las mafias de América y parte de Europa se encuentran los Cullen, somos los mandamases. Cualquier cosa que digamos se tiene que cumplir a rajatabla, o de lo contrario será considerado traición y podremos tomar las medidas que creamos oportunas. ¿Vas bien?

-Sí. Los Cullen son los que mandan –repetí sus palabras, dándole a entender que si estaba escuchando-. Y castigan a quien no hacen caso.

-Bien, seguimos. Luego de los Cullen vienen los Vulturi, son familia, pero no tienen tanto poder como el nuestro, se podría decir que tiene un poco menos. Ellos al ser los segundos tienen que obedecernos, pero también tienen poder sobre las mafias menores, lo cual es malo, ya que casi siempre los utilizan en nuestra contra, para hacerse con el mando. Luego de ellos están los Denali, más familia aun, y los Black, con esos no estamos emparentados. Ellos están con nosotros, así que al menos tenemos las espaldas aseguradas. Bien, luego de ellos están los Hale. Solía tener tanto poder como nosotros, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron perdiendo, no estamos emparentados, pero con la generación de niños que están viniendo si lo estaremos.

-Espera, espera un minuto –la interrumpí-. Eso último no le entendí. ¿Cómo que con la generación de niños que están viniendo estarán emparentados?

-Bueno, mi marido es un Hale, y la mujer de mi hermano mayor también –me explico, sonriente-. Ósea que mi bebe es un Hale-Cullen.

-¿Tienes un hijo? ¿¡Pero no eres una adolescente?! –exclame. Por dios, Alice se veía como de dieciséis años.

-Tengo los mismos que tu.

Imposible. ¿Acaso era inmortal o algo? ¿Se podía saber que le daban de comer? Mi boca formo una o bien visible, y Alice se rio.

-¿Y cómo se llama? Tu bebe me refiero.

-Goku Hale-Cullen.

Tosí para ocultar la risa, sin conseguirlo, ya que estalle en carcajadas. No podía ser cierto. ¿¡Goku?! Le habían puesto el nombre de un personaje de anime, ella debía de estar bromeando. ¿A qué loco se le ocurriría ponerle el nombre del protagonista de Dragon Ball?

-No, en serio, dime como se llama –le pedí, una vez que me hube calmado.

-Se llama Goku de verdad –Alice puso expresión mortificada-. Cuando lo tuve le puse Andrew, pero los papeles se confundieron o algo y acabo con el nombre del bebe que tenia al lado. Sus padres eran _otakus_, así que imagínate.

-¿Y porque no le cambiaron el nombre? Se puede hacer digo yo, si es un error.

-La familia Cullen tampoco cree en el cambio de nombres –dijo Alice con enfado-. Y a mi parecer eso sí que es una estupidez, lo del divorcio pase, pero en serio, joder, ¿a qué venía esa prohibición?

_Locos_, volví a pensar. _He ido a parar con una panda de locos._

-A ver si he entendido todo bien. Los Cullen son los jefes, luego vienen los Vult… Vult… lo que sea, y luego los Denali –recordé que Tanya se apellidaba asi-, y los Black, luego los Hale, que antes eran súper poderosos y… y… tu hijo se llama Goku porque confundieron los nombres con el de un bebe _otaku_, ¿sí? –dije.

-Sí, solo se te olvido lo de la nueva generación Cullen-Hale, pero por todo lo demás lo dijiste bien. Je, tal y como se espera de la Señora.

-¿Y qué es eso de la Señora?

-Es el titulo honorifico con el que nos referimos a la mujer del Gran Jefe –Alice hablo con tono solemne-. Casi todas las Señoras eran mujeres hermosas –Yo no lo era-, elegantes –Otra cosa que no tenia-, inteligentes –Buuf, me alegraba de tener una inteligencia promedio-, sabias –Quita, quita, yo de sabía nada-, valientes –Mierda, yo era del tipo cagada-, y sabían cómo ayudar a sus maridos y castigarlos si hacían algo mal –El último punto me remato, pero bien. ¿Qué yo castigara a Edward? Con mucho gusto, el problema residía a la hora de llevarlo a cabo, que era imposible.

-No sé si lo has notado, Alice, pero yo no soy nada de eso –dije mordaz.

-Pero lo más importante es que todas ellas, sabían cuál era el punto débil de sus maridos –me susurro en tono confidencial Alice, ignorándome-. Y cuando sabes el punto débil de alguien puedes manipularlo a tu antojo.

-No creo que Edward tenga un punto débil.

-Sí, sí que lo tiene. Todo el mundo tiene un punto débil. Aunque mi primo parezca un idiota deshumanizado de seguro tendrá algún punto débil.

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a darle a la cabeza. Punto débil, punto débil… no, Edward no tenía ningún punto débil. Imposible, y si lo tenia se había encargado de mantenerlo bien oculto. Me acorde de repente de Patito, tal vez él si supiera del punto débil de su hermano, puesto que al fin y al cabo eran gemelos.

-Ya se, le preguntare a Patito y él me dirá –le dije a Alice-. Entonces asi podre manipularle para que me dé el divorcio.

-¿Patito?

-Digo Anthony –me corregí, mierda, casi mejor si dejaba de pensar en él como un patito. Edward ya me había amenazado con lo de: _ya hablaremos luego tú y yo._

-Ja ja ja, que bueno –Alice palmeo sus rodillas-. ¿Dime que le llamaste Patito frente a Edward?

-Sí, lo hice, pero se me escapo –reconocí, enrojeciendo un poco.

-Que bueno, que bueno, eso es lo que Edward necesita –murmuro Alice-. Je, de seguro andará rompiendo cosas allá abajo… Bueno Bella, sal ya y sécate, tengo que arreglarte –Alice se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Oye, tengo hambre –me queje, mi estomago rugió en respuesta-. Y mi espalda duele.

-Deja de quejarte, date prisa, voy a pedirle a Melissa que te traiga algo. Pero no tardes, no querremos enfadar a Esme.

-¿Quién es Esme? –le pregunte, poniéndome en pie, y estirando la mano hacia una de las toallas. Recordaba perfectamente que Edward le ordeno a John que me llevara con ella.

-Mi madre, y tu futura tía –Alice me sonrió-. Aunque lamento decirte que ya te odia.

Suspire, ¿y a mí qué? Que me odiase cuanto quisiera, me importaba un rábano. Salí de la bañera con cuidado de no matarme y saque la tapa para que todo el agua enjabonado se fuera. Me seque rápidamente, ate la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y volví a la habitación. Alice estaba disponiendo algo sobre la cama que se encargo de alisar con sus manos.

-Esto es lo que te pondrás para la cena –dijo, señalándome el vestido azul-.¿A que es lindo?

No sabía si era lindo o no, la ropa era ropa y solo servía para proteger del frio.

-¿Cena? –le pregunte. Gire la cabeza y me acerque a la ventana, eche un vistazo afuera para ver que el cielo ya oscurecía.

Buuf, sí que era tarde. Comencé a hacer cálculos, cuando desperté en el motel debían de ser las dos o asi, ya que el sol estaba muy brillante, asi que el viaje en coche (yo dentro del maletero) debió de haber durado por lo menos unas seis horas más o menos. Asi que se sumaba esto ha pasado ayer, llevaba por lo menos un día y medio sin ir al trabajo.

_De seguro que ya me han despedido,_ pensé, apoyando mi frente contra el cristal.

¿Ángela estará preocupada por mi?, me pregunte mentalmente, de seguro que si, ella sabía que no sería normal en mi no llamarle en todo este tiempo. A lo mejor, hasta incluso Jess también se estaría preguntando si no me había escapado de su curso de seducción. Las echaba de menos, a mi angelito y a la ninfómana alcohólica.

-Bella, ven aquí, ya llego la comida –me gire a ver a Alice, parada junto a una señora con un traje de sirvienta que depositaban un bol de frutas en la mesita que había en un lado del cuarto, para luego marcharse con paso silencioso. Con el estomago gruñéndome me acerque y pille una manzana.

-Mmm… rico –musite, después de darle un mordisco.

-Oye, no comas tanto, que luego ya podrás atiborrarte –Alice me agarro de un codo y me sentó en la silla, enfrente de un tocador con espejo. Mis ojos marrones, que parecían haber visto muchas cosas traumáticas, me devolvió la mirada. Alice detrás de mí, comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

-Ya veras, contigo aquí la cena va a ser genial. Ya quiero ver la cara de Kate e Irina –parloteaba Alice alegremente-, ja, esas arrastradas se pensaban que iban a ser la Señora. Y Tanya igual, diciéndole a todo el mundo que cuando se convirtiera en la esposa del Gran Jefe, que si esto, que si lo otro que si bla, bla, bla…

-Tanya es la prometida de Edward –la interrumpí, dejando la manzana a medio comer, recordando su hermoso rostro con todo el rímel corrido. Una oleada de odio recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo ante esa visión-. Edward dijo que no, pero de seguro mintió. Tanya me lo dijo cuando nos conocimos.

Alice me miro a los ojos a través del espejo y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo divertida por algo.

-Tanya no es la prometida de Edward. Tanya es la prometida que le _impusieron_ a Edward la Familia –me corrigió-. Fíjate y veras que no es lo mismo ni de lejos.

-Pues digo yo, Edward podría haberse casado con ella en lugar de arruinarme a mí la vida –dije alzando la voz molesta-. El es un jodido cabrón de mierda. Me ha metido al maletero dos veces, me dio un rodillazo, no para de amenazarme, y todo solo porque patee su cara cuando éramos niños, ¿sabes?

-Ya lo sabíamos todos, señorita –dijo una voz de mujer mayor. Di un respingo y me gire a ver a quien pertenecía.

La dueña era mayor, estaba vestida elegantemente, su pelo color miel estaba recogido en un moño alto y su rostro con forma de corazón transmitía desagrado. Era hermosa y parecía irradiar por todos los poros de su cuerpo seguridad y tranquilidad. Sus ojos dorados brillaban molestos. Ugs, otra más que me odiaba. Esta debía de ser la tal Esme.

-Le agradecería que controlase su vocabulario, jovencita. Si va a referirse a su marido hágalo con el debido respeto que se merece, ¿le quedo claro? –me pregunto.

Estira la boca y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Otra que ya me daba órdenes. Bien, ya estaba impaciente por conocer a más de la mafia, de seguro todos iban a tratarme como un perro.

-Vamos, mamá, no agobies a Bella –Dijo Alice, dejando de peinarme-. La pobre aun tiene que hacerse a la idea de que esta con Edward. Tienes que reconocerle que el muy idiota la metió al maletero.

-Haga lo que haga Edward está en su derecho. Ella es la Señora, y como Señora que es debe obedecer a su marido. Sin rechistar, ni quejarse ni insultarlo –dijo Esme con fervor. Me miro y se acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí. Un tanto intimidada, la mano donde se encontraba la manzana comenzó a cerrarse con fuerza, haciendo que el jugo corriera por mi brazo-. Espero que decida aprender todo eso por las buenas, señorita. De lo contrario creo que tendré que asistir a un entierro.

¿¡Entierro?!

Quería decirle que no pensaba hacer caso ni ahora ni nunca, pero estaba paralizada por el temor. Mierda, esta tía daba miedo. Pero miedo miedo, no tanto como Edward, pero aun asi no me atreví a abrir el pico.

-Esto… un placer conocerte, Esme –dije con voz temblorosa, tratando de ser amable con ella, cuando ella no lo era conmigo.

-Te dirigirás a mí como Tía Esme –me corrigió, seria-. Y con más respeto, ¿entendiste?

-…

-No te oigo.

-Mamá, déjala. Te estás pasando –intervino Alice.

-Cuando quiera escuchar tu opinión, hija, ya te lo hare saber. Ahora cállate. Estaba hablando con la Señora.

Okey. Esme daba miedo, pero creo que se estaba pasando un poco bastante. Vale, yo no era de naturaleza violenta ni nada, aunque en los últimos días hubiera aparentado otra cosa, pero ahora sí que me estaba sulfurando. Yo no había pedido despertarme casada con un mafioso. Ni ser la Señora, ni nada de esto. Y encima me trataban asi de mal. Mierda, ¿Qué acaso no era un ser humano como ellos o qué?

-Oye, vieja –dije molesta, poniéndome en pie, mi rostro ardía de rabia-. Para empezar no merezco que me trates asi, soy un ser humano como todos y merezco respeto porque yo no te lo he faltado a ti. Seguido de que llamo a ese cabrón que tengo por marido como me sale de las narices. Y si tú vas a empezarme a tratarme como un felpudo, al igual que él, olvidare que podrías tener la edad de mi madre y te golpeare –le amenace-. ¿Me entendiste tú a mí? No te oigo.

Los ojos de Esme brillaron sorprendidos. Retrocedió un paso y me miro incrédula.

-Tu… tu… no p-puede ser… –comenzó a balbucear. De repente se doble sobre sí misma, con la cara pálida y llevándose las manos al pecho… oh, mierda, tal vez me había pasado.

-¡Mamá! –exclamo Alice, dando un paso hacia ella.

_¡Le has provocado un ataque al corazón!,_ grito una vocecita histérica en el fondo de mi cabeza. _¡Diosito de mi vida, la has matado! ¡Asesina, pedazo de asesina!_

_Cállate, cállate, cállate. Yo no he matado a nadie. No le he puesto un dedo_ _encima_, pensé desesperada.

_¡Mayday, mayday, mayday!,_ chillo la vocecita al fondo de mi cabeza. _¡Corre! ¡Sal de aquí, no podrán probar que la mataste tú!_

De repente, Esme estallo en carcajadas. Sujetándose con fuerza el estomago. Sin saber a qué venía esto mire a Alice, que me devolvió la mirada visiblemente feliz. Locos, locos, estaba rodeada de locos, por todos lados. Me senté de nuevo, porque de seguro, si seguía en pie me caería de un momento a otro. Trate de procesar lo que acaba de pasar, pero parecía tener algunos problemas técnicos.

-No me lo creo –Esme se enderezo y se seco una lagrimita de la cara-. No me lo creo –repitió, con todo su rostro brillando alegre-. Bella –Se planto frente a mí y me sujeto ambas manos con las suyas, sin importarle estar manchándose con el jugo de la manzana-. Por favor, te lo suplico, convierte a mi sobrino en una persona civilizada. Tú eres la única que puede conseguirlo

¿¡Eh?!

…

…

**APOV**

**Seattle (20:45 P.M.)**

-Cuídate, cariño –se despidió de mi Ben, depositando un corto beso en mis labios.

-Si –le sonreí. No me gustaba que trabajara de noche, pero que se le iba a hacer.

-No te fuerces, ¿eh? Tienes que descansar –me pidió, mirándome serio a través de sus gafas.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –Suavemente empuje a Ben fuera del piso-. Vete ya.

Me quede en el umbral despidiéndole con la mano hasta que entro al ascensor y este se cerró. Entonces la mano con la que saludaba cayó lentamente a mi costado y se quedo ahí, inerte. Cerré y me apoye contra la puerta. La falsa careta de felicidad y amor que llevaba puesta para Ben, desapareció, siendo sustituida por otra bien diferente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de alejar los crueles pensamientos que me atacaban sin piedad desde ayer.

Bella… ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Sentí mis labios temblar, al igual que mis manos. Abrí los ojos para ver que todo parecía moverse de un lado frente a mí, no tarde en darme cuenta que era yo la que temblaba descontroladamente, siendo incapaz de controlar todas las emociones que me atacaban. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, yo no era asi, yo siempre me mantenía fría, calmada, no permitía que ninguna tipo de emoción se apoderase de mi. Y aquí me tenían ahora, temblando violentamente, por su culpa. Por culpa de Bella.

-No debí dejar que entrases a mi vida –musite. No debí hacerlo. Yo era un bloque de hielo, y Bella el condenado fuego que parecía dispuesta a derretirme.

Desde ayer la había llamado por lo menos una docena de veces, no contesto. Le envié tropecientos mensajes por el _Wathsapp_, que todavía seguían sin ser vistos. Luego, desesperada, me dirigí al piso donde vivía, con la esperanza de encontrarla para descubrir que se había mudado hacia poco. El resto del día me lo pase tratando de localizar a través de su móvil, pero nada. Bella había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro, como si se hubiera evaporado.

Trate de controlarme, y cuando lo logre me dirigí a la cocina. Busque en el armarito de las especias hasta que di con mi oculto paquete de cigarrillos. Ben no sabía que fumaba, y de saberlo seguro le daría algo y me suplicaría que lo dejara, ya que él era el perfecto prototipo de hombre sano y prudente. Un prototipo de hombre que no era el mío para nada. Abrí la ventana de la cocina, y me fume un cigarro tras otro, con los codos apoyados en la encimera, tratando de no pensar. Para cuando quise coger otro cigarrillo el paquete estaba vacío. Suspire y decidí que ya era hora para que me preparase la cena.

Estaba en eso cuando oí como la puerta se abría. Tensa, me gire aferrando el cuchillo con fuerza. Ben no se había olvidado nada, y esta no era su hora de volver. Escuche como el ruido de unos pasos se acercaba a la cocina. Por el ruido deduje que era una mujer, que llevaba tacones. Supe que era Jessica antes de verla al escuchar su peculiar silbido. ¿Qué coño hacia ella aquí?

-Hey, Angie cariño, ¿te hace unas birras? –Jessica elevo dos latas de cerveza, sonriéndome ampliamente.

-Lárgate de mi casa –sisee-. Ahora mismo.

-¿Eso es lo que le dices a tu amiga que te viene a visitar cuando estas enferma? –Jessica se acerco y se sentó frente a la encimera, después de acercar una silla-. Que mala que eres.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero que Ben te vea aquí.

-Las dos sabemos que el santurrón ese no vendrá hasta mucho, mucho más tarde –dijo Jessica, estirando las últimas palabras.

Me gire y trate de calmarme. Jessica parecía tener la habilidad de trastornarme con su mera presencia. Corte con más fuerza de la que debía la cebolla, troceándola en daditos, sintiendo mis ojos irritados.

-Angie, Angie de mi corazón –canturreo tras de mi Jessica-. ¿No te hace una birra? Están heladitas, deliciosas y espumosas.

Mi mano se cerró con más fuerza alrededor del mango del cuchillo. Estaba conteniéndome de lanzárselo a la cabeza, en verdad me estaba conteniendo, pero Jessica parecía querer que le hiciera daño.

-¿A qué has venido? –pregunte, visiblemente tensa.

-El trabajo estaba aburrido sin ti… y sin mi pequeña aprendiz –dijo-. Bueno, corrigiéndome, tú me importas más bien poco, pero mi hermosa, linda y taaan dulce Bellita, no. Lástima que ya no tenga que seguir protegiéndola –se lamento-. Su marido se la llevo con él.

La cólera me consumió de arriba abajo, sin piedad. Viéndolo todo rojo, gire sobre mi misma y lance a toda velocidad el cuchillo, hacia su cabeza. Apuntando al punto de piel que tenia entre ceja y ceja. Jessica se hizo a un lado, esquivando el cuchillo que fue a clavarse contra la pared, hundiéndose en ella. Jessica se había salvado por los pelos de acabar con la cabeza atravesada.

-¿A qué has venido? –repetí mi pregunta.

-¿Quieres un pañuelo, cariño? –Jessica saco un paquete de pañuelos del enorme bolso que había puesto a su lado sobre la encimera, y me lo tendió-. Parece que te vaya a dar un ataque, Angie.

-¿¡A que has venido?! –chille, perdiendo la poca compostura que me quedaba.

Jessica me observo detenidamente, con una sonrisa de burla en sus pintarrajeados labios rojos. Ella estaba disfrutando con todo esto, en verdad ella disfrutaba viéndome en este estado. Quería matarla, arrancarle la cabeza por sacarme de mis casillas de esta manera.

-Se quien es su marido –dijo, borrando la sonrisa de su cara y mirándome con seriedad. Rebusco en su bolso y saco un sobre grande de color marrón que tiro sobre la encimera.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho, Angie, que se quienes el marido de nuestra pequeña Bella. La verdad tuve que mirar varias veces la foto para poder creérmelo. Y luego me consolé. Joder, incluso en foto sigue estando caliente.

Cogí el sobre y comencé a abrirlo, estaba tan nerviosa que rasgue con más fuerza de la que debía el sobre.

-Te sorprenderás un montón –Jessica saco una cámara digital del bolso-. Y yo me encargare de grabar tu expresión para la posteridad.

La ignore y saque la imagen. Me quede sin aire, vacía…

Escuche el sonido de un flash y como un luz blanquecina me cegó momentáneamente.

-Ja, menuda careto. Hice bien en traerme la cámara –escuche decir a Jessica contenta. Su voz me sonó lejana.

No podía ser… no… no podía ser real.

Esto era una broma… una broma…

… de mal gusto…

_-¡Yo te amo! –le grite. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, mi corazón latía con fuerza y a pesar de tratar de parecer segura apretaba con fuerza el bajo de mi camisa-. ¡Por favor, permíteme ser tu Señora!_

_El se giro a verme, con sus ojos verdes brillando burlones, y me sonrió. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tenía posibilidades, a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, de seguro tenía posibilidades._

_-Ángela, cariño –musito con dulzura-. Tu amor no me sirve para nada._

_Mi corazón se oprimió y sonreí con nerviosismo. El bromeaba, de seguro que sí._

_-Pero… pero tu… tu dijiste que… dijiste que también me amabas también –le recordé con una voz que no se asemejaba a la mía-. Y esa noche estuvimos juntos –grite, recordando las sensaciones de ese vivido momento._

_-Oh, ¿dije que te amaba? –Él me miro sin dejar de sonreír-. Bueno, pues no. Solo quería follarte, Ángela. Yo no necesito que me ames. El amor vuelve débiles a las personas, cariño. Ahora casi mejor si vuelves a tu casa, ya no te necesito._

_-No… no puedes hablar en serio –Di un paso hacia el, con la mano extendida-. ¿No hablas en serio, verdad? Claro, debe de ser una broma, si. Je, no sé por qué le haces caso a tu hermano, es un tonto –di otro paso más y le agarre de una mano-. Y tiene un sentido del humor estúpido._

_Él ya no sonreía, sus ojos verdes estaban serios y su rostro parecía el de una estatua._

_-Ángela, metete esto en la cabeza, ¿quieres? –dijo con suavidad-. Solo me interesaba tu cuerpo, ya lo tuve asi que puedo prescindir de ti si te pones demasiado pesada, y creo que no querrás acabar a dos metros bajo tierra –Se inclino sobre mi y beso mis labios ligeramente, rozándolos siquiera-. Ahora vuelve a casa, ¿sí?_

_Le vi alejarse, parada como una idiota. Sentía mis mejillas húmedas, mi cuerpo tembloroso y mi corazón hecho pedazos. _

_Él solo quería mi cuerpo… _

Mire a Jessica, con la foto completamente arrugada entre mis manos.

-No e… –comenzó a decir Jessica.

-Me da igual –Lance la imagen arrugada a un lado. Me sentía tranquila, tan tranquila como en mis viejos tiempos-. Dime Jess, todavía sigues matando por dinero.

-Si –contesto con sus ojos brillando codiciosos.

-¿Y por una vez en tu perra vida matarías por placer? –le pregunte, sonriendo frio.

-Ya lo creo que si –Jessica me lanzo una lata de cerveza-. Brindemos por nuestro próximo trabajo por placer.

_Si_, pensé. _Brindemos_.

Iba a matar a ese bastardo, pero antes lo torturaría lentamente, muy lentamente. Y si mi dulce Bella estaba en el medio, no dudaría en aplastarla a ella también.

…

…

**Chan, chan, chaaaaan….**

**Jajaja, hola hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí yo de nuevo, con otro capi mas. Buuf, este sí que es largo (o al menos a mi me lo parece). Antes que nada gracias por los reviews, algunos me hicieron reír, je je, aun me sigo riendo cuando los recuerdo. **

**Pero ahora, pasando a otra cosita, como verán ya apareció nuestra pequeña Alice, awwww, y también Tía Esme :P. Les adelanto que en el siguiente irán apareciendo personajes de seguro que ya se esperan y también que no.**

**En fin, yo ando con sueño asi que les dejo esto y me voy. Agradeciendo nuevamente a todos los que me leen.**

**Chao.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

-Alice, vete –le ordeno Esme, soltando mis manos y enderezándose.

-Pero… –comenzó a protestar Alice.

-Jasper está enseñando a Goku a disparar –Basto con que Esme dijera eso para que Alice saliera corriendo de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo se atreve? –la oí chillar-. ¡Ni siquiera me avisa para inmortalizar el momento!

-Locos –murmure.

-Isabella, disculpa mi comportamiento de antes –me pidió Esme-. Pero necesitaba ver la clase de persona que eras.

-Eh… no pasa nada –le quite importancia, agitando una mano-. Yo también me pase un poquito al decir que te pegaría. Lo siento.

Esme me sonrió maternalmente.

-Bien, Bella, tengo que pedirte un gran favor…

-Ya me dijiste antes –la interrumpí-. Quieres que convierta a Edward en un ser humano –le recordé, pensando en mi interior que eso era claramente imposible.

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

-No, eso no es lo primordial ahora. Por favor –los ojos de Esme brillaron desesperados-. Tienes que quedarte embarazada de Edward.

¿¡Pero qué mierda… Me eche hacia atrás espantada ante la idea. No, no y no. Esme no podía pedirme eso. ¿Qué me quedase embarazada de él? ¿De ese cabrón llamado Edward? Oh, señor, claro que no. Ni loca. Por todos los santos bebes voladores, si yo solo me las apañaba para cuidarme más o menos (menos que más) quedaba fuera de discusión lo de tener un hijo, y encima si era de ese cabrón. Lo que menos necesitaba era un mini-Edward.

-Esme, yo no… yo… –las palabras se me atragantaban de lo shockeada que estaba.

-Por favor, te lo suplico –Esme estaba visiblemente desquiciada-. ¿Un bebe? Solo uno, al menos con él. Jamás le pediría a nadie que hiciera esto, pero estamos en una malísima situación que va empeorando por momentos, Bella. Sé que todo esto te ha cogido por sorpresa, que lo único que deseas es volver a tu vida. Pero te lo suplico, no te pido esto por mí, sino por mis seres queridos, las personas a las que amo. Si en mis manos estuviera la posibilidad de cambiarme contigo lo haría sin dudar ni un momento, pero no puedo hacerlo, y tampoco puedo quedarme quieta de brazos cruzados viendo como el peligro se acerca.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Cómo decirle que no si me miraba con esa cara? Ahora ya sabía de dónde había sacado Alice esa expresión de perrito mojado. ¿En verdad podría hacerlo? ¿Tener un bebe con… Edward? Casi mejor prefería que me pidiera que saltase de un quinto piso.

_No puedo decirle que no si me mira con esa cara,_ pensé frustrada. _Además de que ella me lo está suplicando y no parece una persona de las que suplican._

No la conocía lo suficiente, al principio había pensado en ella como una vieja bruja, pero como decían siempre las apariencias engañaban. Suspire, no quería que le pasase nada a ella, tampoco a Alice, o a Patito. Edward bien podría irse a la mierda, y se lo tendría merecido. Solté otro suspiro, esta vez más largo. Un bebe. Un bebe al que para crear tendría que acostarme con ese sádico y encima llevarlo en mi interior nueve meses, con los consabidos problemas que esos suponía. Pero, ¿y luego? ¿Luego que pasaría con mi bebe? De seguro lo querría incondicionalmente y con todo mi corazón, aunque su padre fuese un maldito descerebrado, pero, ¿qué harían con él? ¿Me lo quitarían? ¿Se lo darían a otra persona?

-Esme… si… digamos hipotéticamente que tuviera un hijo, ¿Qué pasaría luego? –le pregunte en voz baja-. ¿Me lo quitarías?

-¡No, claro que no! –exclamó Esme-. Es tu hijo nadie te lo quitaría. Si lo tuvieras eso supondría la salvación de los Cullen. Lo único que pasarías a ser la Señora con todas las de la ley y no podrías romper tu compromiso ni con Edward ni la mafia. No podrías marcharte o se le consideraría traición.

¿No podría marcharme? ¿No podría volver a mi aburrida y tranquila vida? Esme me estaba pidiendo que renunciase a mi vida… una vida bastante cutre, eso lo tenía que admitir. Baje la cabeza y mire mis rodillas desnudas.

_No es tan malo_, musito una vocecita, con timidez. _Salvas a unas cuantas personas agradables, tienes un hijo y además tu vida se llena de un montón de emociones._

_Ya claro, pero tendré que soportar a ese cabrón_, pensé mordaz. _Hasta que me muera._

_¡Pero si encuentras su punto débil podrás manipularle!_, exclamo la vocecita.

Bufe mentalmente, ya claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Con lo de seducirlo con sexo me fue como una mierda.

-Bella –me llamo Esme, levante la mirada para ver que me tendía una foto-. Por favor mírala detenidamente.

No sé en qué modo iba a influir en mi decisión mirar una foto, pero la cogí y la mire. En ella aparecían un niño y una niña sentados en un banco marrón de madera, de fondo había un bosque de arboles con las hojas amarillentas. Deduje que debieron de tomarla en otoño o así. El niño era Edward, de eso estaba segura. Tenía los mismos ojos, la nariz, la boca… dirigía una mirada burlona al objetivo a la vez que sacaba el dedo corazón de ambas manos. Bufe, incluso de niño era un macarra. La niña que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía el mismo rostro que el pero en femenino. Debía de ser su hermana. No pude evitar estremecerme al darme cuenta de que ahora no eran solo Edward y Patito, sino que también se le sumaba una mujer idéntica a ellos. Esperaba que tuviera la actitud de Patito al menos.

La niña era una autentica monada, tenia largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes, mejillas sonrosadas al igual que sus labios, una larga cabellera cobriza que caía en perfectos y elegantes tirabuzones sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Llevaba un vestidito de color rosa oscuro que iba a juego con sus zapatitos. Sus manitas estaban entrelazadas en su regazo y lanzaba una mirada de odio asesino a quien quiera que estuviese tomando la foto. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella mirada, igualita a la de Edward. Solo que la de ella, a pesar de tratarse de una imagen, hizo que se me erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Dios, parecía una de esas niñas terroríficas de películas antiguas, solo que en versión mejorada.

-El niño está claro que es Edward –afirme, sin apartar la mirada de la niña-. Y la niña debe de ser su hermana, ¿cierto? A la que todavía no he conocido.

-Error –me corrigió Esme. ¿Eh? ¿Error por qué? Levante la mirada, para ver su gesto serio-. El niño es Anthony y la niña Edward –explico-. O mejor dicho Eduarda.

Volví a mirar la imagen. ¡Imposible! Lo mirases por donde lo mirases era una niña. ¿Acaso Edward se había hecho una operación de cambio de sexo? ¿Acaso me había casado con un transexual?

-E-entonces… ¡¿no tiene pene?! –exclame, mirando con los ojos como paltos a Esme.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que tiene pene! –replico Esme, con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Es un hombre, solo que le disfrazamos de chica. ¿Sabes lo que es el Gran Jefe?

Asentí, Edward ya me lo había mencionado y Alice me lo había explicado.

-Alice también me dijo acerca de las mafias y eso también –añadí.

-Bien. Pues los gemelos del mismo sexo no pueden acceder al título. Así que Elizabeth, su madre, decido que Anthony ya que había nacido primero sería el que heredase el titulo y a Edward lo convertiría en niña. Era eso o matarlo, así que todos los Cullen estuvimos de acuerdo con ello y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, puesto que no podíamos dejar que los Vulturi se hicieran con el liderazgo. En definitiva, Edward fue oficialmente una niña hasta los doce años.

Recordé que, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, la confundí con una niña al tener el cabello tan largo.

-¿Por qué dejaron de disfrazarle? –pregunte con voz inestable. Tenía unas enormes ganas de reírme a carcajadas, pero no sería adecuado, así que me contuve.

-La pubertad –dijo Esme con fastidio-. Ya no podía pasar por niña ni aun queriendo. Lo mirases por donde lo mirases andaba todo revuelto por culpa de las hormonas y a la mínima saltaba todo agresivo. Aun así intentamos alargarlo hasta que Anthony se hiciera con el título. Pero el tiro nos salió por la culata por culpa de James.

-¿James? –repetí, curiosa al notar el resentimiento en su voz

Esme asintió haciendo una enorme mueca.

-James Vulturi, el que en caso de no haber heredado ningún Cullen el titulo, hubiera sido el Gran Jefe. Ya te dije que nadie a parte de los Cullen sabía lo de Edward, bien, pues el cabrito de James se enamoro de él y comenzó a perseguirlo de un lado a otro –Tosí para ocultar la risa-, y como ya imaginaras Edward se liaba a bofetada limpia a cualquiera que se le insinuase. Y créeme que se le insinuaban muchos –Oh, mi dios, creo que si seguía aguantándome me daría algo-. Pero James era terco y no paró hasta que le robo un beso a Edward. Y Edward pareció olvidar que debía fingir ser chica y casi mata al pobre a golpes –Oh mi corazón, me iba a dar algo. Esme se veía súper molesta-. Y encima lo hizo delante de Aro Vulturi, ya imaginaras como se nos acuso de traición y todo lo que tenía que ir mal fue mal. Al menos Edward se hizo con el título.

No pude contenerme más y estalle en carcajadas, las lagrimas se me saltaban de los ojos. ¡Santos bebes voladores, esto no era real! ¡Edward había sido una niña durante su infancia y parte de su pubertad! ¡Y encima se había besado con otro hombre! Golpee mis piernas y me doble hacia adelante riéndome como una descosida. De seguro me desmayaría de lo fuerte que me reía.

-Bella esto no es gracioso –me riño Esme.

Sí, sí que lo era.

-L-lo siento, pero es que… es que… –Otra ronda de carcajadas me impidió hablar-. ¿C-como lo golpeo? ¿Con su bolso? –pregunte a broma. Casi me caigo de la silla pero me enderece a tiempo.

-Bella –la voz de Esme sonó autoritaria.

Me puse seria. Me sentí una miserable al instante, es que, en serio, pobrecito de Edward, teniendo que pasar por niña, de seguro eso lo traumo.

-Por eso odia a las mujeres –dije con seguridad, recordando lo bien claro que me lo dejo al principio-. Porque tuvo que fingir ser una.

-Sí, y por eso espero que te quedes y nos ayudes. Sé que será imposible quitarle ese odio, pero al menos consigue aplacárselo un poco. Bella, Edward no es tan malo.

La mire escéptica. ¿Qué no era malo? ¡Ja! ¡Pero si parecía disfrutar del dolor ajeno!

-Bueno, sí lo es –se rectifico-, pero aun así Bella créeme que de todas las cosas que te ha hecho no es nada en comparación con lo que podría hacer. El es blando contigo y si se ha casado contigo su motivo tendrá que tener, así que quédate con él –Como si pudiera huir con esta cosa al cuello-, y…

-No hace falta que sigas –levante una mano, interrumpiéndola-. He tomado mi decisión.

Edward era Edward y tenía claro que no iba a cambiar si no conseguía encontrarle alguna debilidad. Y con lo de encontrarle una debilidad iba buena. Por lo que permanecer con él seria una autentico suicidio. No era lo suficientemente positiva como para imaginarme a mi misma soportando toda sus estupideces, además de que si tenía un hijo suyo no podría marcharme y debería quedarme. No vería ni a mi padre, ni a René, ni a la maldita de Lauren ni su marido, que fue mi primer amor platónico, tampoco volvería a ver ni a Ángela ni su novio ni a la ninfómana de Jessica.

Si me quedaba tal y vez nunca volvería a ver a ninguno de mis seres queridos y tenía claro que los echaría de menos, pero… a ver tenia veintinueve años, y cuando alcanzase los treinta seguro que los años se me pasarían volando y no habría hecho nada con mi vida, así que si veía desde un punto de vista objetivo esta situación, bueno, mi futuro ya estaría asegurado, tendría hijos, un marido guapo (si, ese carbón era guapo y yo era una superficial) y una nueva familia que tendría el inconveniente de estar relacionado con la mafia y que tal vez no dudarían a la hora de matarme si intentaba huir.

Mordí mi labio inferior y mire la foto, a la niña. ¿De verdad estaba lo suficientemente loca? Aparte la mirada de la imagen y la centre en Esme, que me miraba expectante a la espera de una respuesta. Voltee la foto y se la enseñe.

-¿Hay mas fotos de Edward de niña? –le pregunte en cambio.

-No, esa es la única. El resto se quemaron cuando se convirtió en Gran Jefe y se prohibió mencionar nada que estuviera relacionado con ello, o se consideraría traición.

Volví a voltear la foto y la mire de nuevo. Bueno, si tenía un hijo al menos tenía el consuelo de que saldría guapo.

-Me quedo la foto entonces –Mire a Esme sonriendo ampliamente de oreja a oreja-. Bueno, Tía Esme, ¿no me tienes que preparar para una cena?

-¿Te quedas? –los ojos de Esme hicieron chiribitas.

Asentí. Tal vez su pasado fuera su punto débil, pero no me creía capaz de utilizarlo en su contra, porque a ver, si a mí me hicieran lo mismo lo que menos querría seria recordarlo, y yo no era una sádica. Tendría que soportarle tal y como era.

-Oh, Bella –Esme me abrazo y yo se lo devolví-. Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Pero ahora en serio, ¿de verdad le llamaron Eduarda durante doce años? –pregunte curiosa.

-Si –Esme soltó una risita pero se volvió a poner seria otra vez-. Ahora vamos a ponerte bien bonita. Y con respecto a esta conversación, nunca sucedió.

-De acuerdo –Me puse en pie después de dejar la manzana sobre la mesa y me seque el jugo en la toalla-. Esta conversación jamás tuvo lugar –Tenia claro que no lo mencionaría, pero estaba segura de que no volvería a mirar a Edward de la misma manera. Esperaba que no se me escapase la risa tonta cuando le viera.

…..

…..

Hice una pose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el armario, y luego gire sobre mí misma. Me incline hacia adelante, y la bella mujer desconocida de ojos enormes enmarcadas en oscuras pestañas, hizo lo mismo. Le dedique una sonrisa y ella me correspondió con otra con sus brillantes labios sonrosados. Me enderece y le saque la lengua.

-Estás hermosa –me dijo Esme a mis espaldas.

-Ya lo creo que el maquillaje hace magia –estuve de acuerdo-. Si al menos tuviera más delantera –me lamente, mirando el pequeño escote con forma de corazón lleno de brillantes. Me puse de lado y mire mi trasero-. De seguro todos se me quedaran viendo el culo –Apostaba una mano a que así seria, ya que resaltaba un montón debajo de la fina tela azul cielo. Bueno, carecía de delantera pero al menos tenía caderas.

Le sonreí a la bella mujer desconocida y le lance un beso. A lo que ella respondió agitando la cabeza, lo que provoco que los largos rizos que enmarcaban su cara de porcelana se agitaran de un lado a otro.

-Bella, ven aquí –Me gire a ver a Esme, que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, palmeando el colchón-. Tengo que explicarte el protocolo a seguir.

-¿Protocolo? ¿Cuál protocolo?

-El que deberás seguir en la cena, por supuesto –Me senté a su lado y la mire atentamente, toda oídos-. Primero de todo, la cena es muy importante para todos. Vendrán los Denali y los Black, ellos nos apoyan pero últimamente tenemos ciertas desavenencias, así que tu papel ha de ser impecable –Asentí-. Segundo, no abras la boca, no digas nada que evidencie que no perteneces a ninguna mafia, ¿de acuerdo? Edward, o cualquiera de nosotros se encargara de hablar por ti –Volví a asentir, mejor para mí. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que ser el centro de atención-. Tercero, si cualquiera se atreve a tratar de hacerte quedar mal, entonces ponte borde y déjale claro que tu eres la Señora y que el resto están por debajo de ti.

Me puse tensa.

-No me creo capaz de ponerme borde –musite.

-Claro que sí. Solo tienes que hacer como hiciste conmigo –dijo Esme con naturalidad-. ¿Sí?

-Lo intentare –le prometí insegura.

-Bien, entonces quédate aquí –Esme se puso en pie-. Tengo que terminar unos preparativos y recibir a los invitados junto a Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?

-Es mi marido, y el ya te adora sin conocerte –me aseguro Esme, sonriéndome maternalmente-. John vendrá a buscarte cuando todo esté listo –Esme miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca-. Falta un buen rato, así que si te aburres puedes leer un libro –Esme señalo una estantería abarrotada de libros al otro lado de la habitación.

Me puse de pie yo también.

-¿No puedo ir contigo? No me importaría echar una mano –dije. No quería quedarme aquí sola.

-Lo siento pero no –Esme se mostro firme-. Nadie debe de verte hasta la cena.

Derrotada me senté en el colchón e hice un mohín. Vi como Esme salía del cuarto y cerraba tras ella. Que aburrimiento, me tire de espaldas sobre el colchón y mire al techo. Bueno, iba a conocer a más mafiosos y si decía que no estaba nerviosa mentía. Mi estomago era un manojo de nervios. No sería capaz de probar bocado con tantos ojos mirándome, esperando para saltarme encima. Buuuf, al menos no tenia que preocuparme por hablar, ya se encargarían ellos de mí, yo solo pondría una sonrisa todo dientes y ya.

Me senté en el colchón y mire hacia la puerta. Bueno, no estaría de más salir a explorar, digo yo. Iba a vivir aquí así que me convenía conocerme ya la casa. Además, no tardaría mucho, solo un minuto, exploraría un poquito y regresaría a mi habitación antes de que me vinieran a buscar, fingiendo no haber salido en ningún momento. Me saque los tacones plateados de aspecto mortal y camine descalza hasta la puerta. Apoye una oreja sobre la fría madera y escuche. Nada. Abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido y asome la cabeza. No había moros a la costa, bien.

Salí afuera con cuidado de no hacer ruido y luego cerré la puerta. Camine hacia el comienzo de las escaleras y eche un vistazo, no veía a nadie, pero escuchaba voces de hombres charlando. Camine en dirección contraria a las escaleras, con paso rápido y agudizando el oído por si acaso. Me fije en el pasillo de paredes pintadas de verde en las que había colgados cuadros de aspecto caro. En la primera puerta que encontré, me pare y la abrí, no había nada del otro mundo, solo una sala de juegos. Continúe caminando y fui abriendo sucesivamente las puertas. Una era el baño, otra una habitación, otra unas escaleras que debían de conducir al desván.

Suspire decepcionada, yo me había esperado encontrarme con una sala llena de armas. Hombre, ¿acaso no eran la mafia? Decidí que ya había explorado bastante y que ya iba siendo hora de volver a la habitación a esperar. Me di cuenta de que me había perdido. ¿Por dónde había venido? ¿Por el pasillo de la izquierda o por el que iba todo recto?

-Maldita sea –murmure.

Corrí por el pasillo que iba todo recto, fijándome a ver si era este. No, no lo era, no recordaba haber visto ese busto en mármol de un hombre con la nariz enorme, ni tampoco la alfombra de pelos suaves. Volví sobre mis pasos. Tendría que ser el pasillo de la izquierda. Lo tome para darme cuenta de que este también se bifurcaba en dos tramos en diferentes direcciones. ¡Doble mierda!

Patee el suelo. Casi mejor si volvía al pasillo que iba todo recto, tal vez era ese y no me había fijado lo suficiente. Gire sobre mi misma para toparme con un niño de unos cuatro años vestido de blanco, que me miraba fijo con sus enormes ojos oscuros. Solté un chillido y di un salto hacia atrás. ¡El niño del aro!* Espera… ok, no, ¿acaso no era una niña la que salía en la película **The Ring**?

-Esto… hola –le salude, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera un fantasma.

El niño no dijo nada pero me miraba con evidente curiosidad. Bueno, tal vez fuera el hijo de Alice, Goku, aunque lo dudaba mucho. El niño parecía un indígena americano.

-Me he perdido, ¿me puedes ayudar? –le pregunte.

El niño no dijo nada. Okey, no había que perder la calma por qué no hablara, tal vez el también se había perdido. Me acerque a él y me agache para estar a la misma altura y poder verle directo a los ojos.

-Dime, ¿tú también te has perdido? –le pregunte, a la vez que pensaba que era una autentica monada, en una manera salvaje con su pelo oscuro enmarcando su carita cobriza.

Por respuesta el niño extendió las manos y me agarro de los pechos con sus pequeñas manitas. De la sorpresa intente retroceder y acabe sentada en el suelo con él en mi regazo sin soltar su agarre. Se acurruco contra mi pecho y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirándome. Valeee, no podía considerarle un pervertido o un aprovechado, porque bueno, los niños eran unos seres inocentes y angelicales que no sabían lo que hacían y eso. Pero el brillo en los ojos del niño este me daba a entender que si sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sacudí la cabeza. No, claro que no sabía lo que hacía, esa mirada debía de habérmela imaginado. Suspire y me puse en pie, cogiéndolo en brazos ya que no parecía dispuesto a soltarme. Bueno, estaba claro que si yo no sabía dónde estaba, a lo mejor el tampoco, y si lo sabia puesto no me serviría de nada puesto que no hablaba.

-Bueno, niño-pervertido –le dije-. Yo me llamo Bella y me vendría bien saber cómo has venido hasta aquí, ¿sí? –le pedí-. Si lo sabes, claro –añadí.

El niño saco una mano de mi pecho y señalo el pasillo que iba a la derecha. Decidí hacerle caso y lo tome. Luego el niño señalo otro pasillo y seguí sus indicaciones, fijándome a ver, pero la decoración no me sonaba nada. Seguí todas sus indicaciones hasta que vi que me había conducido a unas escaleras que conducían al primer piso. Yo no quería bajar abajo, a saber que me encontraría, pero que le íbamos a hacer.

Baje las escaleras con cautela, para acabar en un larguísimo pasillo que iba en diferentes direcciones. El niño señalo una puerta que estaba entreabierta, así que con cuidado la abrí y me asome. Era un despacho y estaba vacío.

-¿Viniste desde aquí? –le pregunte.

El niño se encogió de hombros y me agarro el pecho con la mano con la que había ido señalando el camino. Entrecerré los ojos y le mire sospechando. Este niño además de pervertido, descarado. Entre al despacho y mire a mi alrededor, había un armario situado en una pared, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una larguísima mesa de cristal o algo parecido, rodeada por sillas de aspecto caro. Una pared estaba pintada en blanco mientras que el resto era de un apagado color gris. Sip, en definitiva tal y como eran los despachos, sosos y aburridos. Menuda decepción, y yo que esperaba, yo que sé, que los mafiosos al menos tuvieran un despacho más interesante, como el que había visto en la película **El Padrino.**

-¿Bella? –me llamo una voz.

Sorprendida me gire para ver a Patito que me miraba estupefacto parado en la puerta. Wow, que guapo estaba con ese traje negro, parecía uno de esos modelos de ropa elegante. Le sonreí.

-Hola, Patito. Estás muy guapo.

-Tú sí que estás guapa –me miro de arriba abajo y me sonrió con ganas-. ¿Y ese niño? –pregunto.

-Ni idea, me lo encontré arriba y me condujo hasta aquí –conteste, mirando al niño pervertido-. ¿Por algún casual sabrás quien es?

-Debe de ser el hijo de Black o así –Patito se me acerco y miro al niño fijo, que le devolvió una mirada asesina-. Si, hijo de Black, su padre siempre anda agarrando pechos –Patito hizo un mohín y me miro con sus ojos verdes brillando acusadores-. ¿Cómo le dejas que agarre a mis pequeñas?

Le di un coscorrón. ¿Sus pequeñas? Quisiera o no con el no podía molestarme, aunque tuviera la misma cara que cierto sádico. Abrí la boca para preguntarle que hacia aquí cuando escuche el sonido de unas voces acercándose.

-Mierda –Patito entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí-. Hay que esconderse, rápido.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte, mirando como andaba agitado de un lado a otro.

-Digamos que me he metido en problemas al decir algo que no debía y Carlisle anda en busca de mis pelotas –Patito se paro frente al armario y lo abrió. Vi que había un proyector pequeño y unas cuantas cintas que Patito amontono a un lado. Dio un salto y se metió al armario.

-Oye, Bella ven aquí rápido.

-No, tengo claustrofobia –me negué en rotundo-. Además no creo que pase nada porque nos vean aquí.

-¿Estás segura? Créeme, la claustrofobia es mejor a que te vean esos viejos y Edward.

-¡¿Edward?! –me alarme. Mire a la puerta, las voces sonaban mas cerca.

¿En verdad me enfrentaría a Edward ahora? Le había prometido a Esme quedarme a su lado, pero no me creía mentalmente aun capacitada. Además de que yo no debería estar aquí, sino en la habitación esperando como una buena chica. Sip, la claustrofobia era mejor que me pillasen aquí. Me subí al armario y me senté en el regazo de Patito, que cerró las puertas segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y las voces sonaran más alto. Entre ellas distinguí la de Edward.

Incomoda, me revolví en el regazo de Patito. Se me estaba clavando algo en la cadera.

-Mierda, algo me está pinchando –me queje en un susurro.

-Lo siento –se disculpo-. Soy yo, ¿no esperaras que me quede impasible cuando estamos en esta situación? –me insinuó con voz seductora, pasando los brazos por mi estomago-. Que, ¿te parece que tu y yo nos demos el lote luego? –Le di un codazo fuerte, no era momento para soltar comentarios subidos de tono. El niño pervertido comenzó a revolverse en mi regazo, molesto. Mire su cara y logre distinguir a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba que se iba a echar a llorar. Lo que me faltaba.

-Creo que nos van a descubrir –susurre aterrada-. El niño se va a echar a llorar.

-Tápale la boca, rápido –susurro en respuesta Patito.

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¿Y si lo asfixio qué? –le increpe en un susurro que fue un poco alto. Patito tapo mi boca con su mano y la del niño pervertido con otra.

-Shhh.

-Mmmmm –comenzó a quejarse el niño.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. El niño pervertido me dio una patada a la pierna con uno de sus zapatitos. Ouch, eso dolió. Luego dio una patada a un lado del armario, haciendo un ruido sordo. Me congele al igual que Patito, que soltó una horrible palabrota en un susurro apenas audible.

Afuera se hizo el silencio.

Maldición.

**...**

…

**Hola, hola a todos.**

**Antes que nada, perdón por la demora, mi portátil se fue al cielo después de que mi ``querido´´ hermanito decidiera rociarlo con agua (pequeño idiota). Así que aquí me tienen actualizando con el P.C. de una amiga hasta que tenga suficiente dinero para comprarme otro o a que mis padres se apiaden de mí.**

**Bueno, pasando a responder a sus cuestiones:**

**1º No, Ángela no es bisexual, solo tiene complejo de Bella. La única bisexual de la historia es Jessica.**

**2º Actualizare todos los domingos.**

**3º ¿Qué si Ángela es mala? No sé, no sé, la pobre se quedo en shock con la noticia, aunque no creo que le haga nada a Bella, la quiere demasiado.**

**4º Sip, Jessica si es una yegua, pero es Jessica, que le vamos a hacer.**

**5º Con respecto si fue Edward o Anthony quien se acostó con Ángela, bueno tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo :P**

**6º Algunas ya adoran a Esme, jaja yo también, pero más les vale irse preparándose para verla en mala onda. ¡Sera aterrador! Con respecto a Alice y su hijo, si, el pobre se llama Goku (si no lo notaron ya se lo digo, si, amo Dragon Ball), y con lo de que Rosalie se llevara mal con ella, no se no se…**

**7º Awww, ya verán que apareció cierto niño de ojos oscuros y piel cobriza, ¿Quién será, quien será?**

**En fin, les dejo y como verán aquí aparece Anthony. **

**Chao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

**Volterra (Italia)**

**En ese mismo instante**

Camine silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos del palacio. El ruido que producían mis botas llenas de barro era lo único que me acompañaba, mientras agarraba mi brazo herido que no paraba de sangrar. Logre llegar a mi habitación y entre, sin molestarme en encender la luz, estaba acostumbrada a ver en la oscuridad, me deslice entre los muebles con cuidado de no golpearme con ninguno y entre al cuarto de baño. Allí si encendí la luz.

Una mujer madura con el rostro lleno de la sangre de otro, un ojo entumecido y aspecto de necesitar unas buenas vacaciones me devolvió la mirada. Le dedique una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca y que ella no dudo en devolverme. Sus ojos verdes brillaban furiosos. Raro, puesto que yo no me sentía para nada furiosa. Abrí el grifo y mientras el agua corría me saque la destrozada chaqueta, lamentándome, esa chaqueta era la única que me gustaba, puesto que me la regalo mi marido, hace tiempo.

Observe la fea herida de mi brazo. Necesitaría puntos. Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome repentina molesta, ¡jodido principiante a mafioso!, daba igual el estaba muerto, no merecía la pena alterarse por ese saco de grasa cuyo cuerpo con la garganta abierta se encontraba debajo de un puente. Lave con cuidado mi cara y la herida, y luego cerré el grifo. Me seque el brazo rápidamente con la toalla dejándola completamente empapada de sangre. Saque del armarito el alcohol y no dude en verter media botella sobre el profundo corte. Sisee de dolor pero me aguante. No debí ser tan descuidada, a mi edad se suponía que ya lo tendría que tener todo controlado.

Envolví mi brazo con la toalla apretándola fuertemente y apague la luz antes de salir del baño. No podía ir al hospital ni en broma, Aro se subiría por las paredes si se enteraba de lo que había hecho y probablemente a ese viejales le diera por ponerme un guardaespaldas personal, o peor aún, tratar de mantenerme encerrada, y de seguro eso acabaría horriblemente mal. Mi única opción ahora seria Jane, ella estaba estudiando para ser cirujana y de seguro me ayudaría.

Salí de mi habitación y me encamine al de la pequeña Jane, esperaba que no estuviera dormida. El sonido de unas voces aproximándose por delante mío me hizo ponerme en guardia, rápidamente me oculte detrás de una armadura vieja y mire cuidadosamente por un lado para ver a Demetri acompañado de Félix, pasar a toda prisa.

-¡¿Qué coño le pasa al viejo?! –exclamo Félix-. ¿Acaso no puede llamarnos mañana y no a esta hora?

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! –le reprendió Demetri-. Nuestro trabajo es nuestro trabajo así que deja de pensar en la puta a la que te podrías haber follado.

-Estella no es una puta, hermano –dijo Félix molesto-. Es toda una dama.

-Para tu información es un tío

Escuche la exclamación ahogada de Félix, antes de que desaparecieran por un pasillo. Solté una risita y volví a ponerme seria en el acto. Estúpidos críos. Todavía dejándose llevar por sus emociones, eso era malo para alguien que estaba en este mundo, muy malo. Salí de mi escondite y me apresure a llegar a la habitación de Jane. Golpe suavemente la puerta, deseando que estuviera despierta. Al otro lado oí como una voz soñolienta decía:

-¿Quién es?

-Querida, abre –le pedí.

-¿Tía? –Escuche como bajaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla y quedar frente a mí, mirándome con los ojos llenos de sueño y confusión-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me cosas, querida –le explique, colándome por debajo de su brazo y entrando a su cuarto-. Cierra la puerta.

Jane obedeció y se apresuro a acercarse a su escritorio, donde comenzó a sacar lo necesario. Sonreí condescendiente, mientras me sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-No me lo puedo creer, Tía –decía mientras desenrollaba un hilo, frunciendo sus labios sonrosados-. Has vuelto a hacerlo. No entiendo porque no puedes quedarte tranquila aquí y ya. Siempre tengo que andar cosiéndote.

-Querida, aprecio tu preocupación pero no estás en condiciones de decirme nada –le dije con dulzura.

Jane se estremeció ligeramente pero aun así no capto la indirecta de cerrar la boca.

-Aun así Tía, si no paras me veré obligada a contar tus escapadas nocturnas.

Pensé en lo fácil que sería romperle el cuello, tan fácil… pero no. Sus habilidades me eran útiles, por el momento, cuando dejara de serme útil me desharía de ella por ser tan débil. No me gustaban las personas débiles, las odiaba.

-Querida, no te preocupes por mí, la próxima vez no me sucederá nada, esta vez andaba algo despistada –Jane me miro con preocupación, preocupación que me dieron ganas de borrarle de su rostro de una bofetada-. Así que no le digas a nadie, ¿sí? –le pedí, haciendo un mohín-. Sé que no estoy en la flor de la juventud para andar haciendo esto, pero es divertido.

-No te entiendo, en verdad que no te entiendo –mascullo Jane-. Pon el brazo aquí –palmeo la mesa, sobre la que había extendido un mantelito.

Obedecí y la mire hacer su tarea, con expresión concentrada. Desinfecto mi herida con alguna mierda que dolió como el infierno, y luego se puso a coser mi piel con movimientos automaticos y precisos. Cada vez que la aguja atravesaba mi piel, enviando oleadas de dolor por todo mi lado izquierdo, sentía unas terribles ganas de quejarme, pero no lo haría. No me habían educado tan duramente para quejarme por algo tan insignificante como esto.

-Dime, querida, ¿hay alguna novedad? –le pregunte, recordando el barullo de los días anteriores que había provocado Cayo por algún motivo, movilizando a varios hombres.

-No –mintió hábilmente Jane, fingiendo concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Puede que Jane mintiera endiabladamente bien, pero no se comparaba a cierta persona que yo conocía perfectamente. Si mi pequeño monstruo solía ser capaz de mentirme haciéndome creerle, aunque para luego descubrirlo al cabo de un rato, Jane no podría mentirme sin que yo no lo notase al instante. Su padre, Cayo, probablemente le habría prohibido expresamente mencionarme nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo le iba a sacar la información.

-Querida, ¿por qué sigues empeñada en mentirme cuando sabes que lo descubriré? –le pregunte. Jane dio un fuerte tirón y termino su tarea de coserme. Observe, que de lo nerviosa que estaba, le costó comenzar a vendarme.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Tía.

-Jane –mi voz sonó fría.

La aludida se estremeció y me miro con ojos de corderito, parando de envolver la herida.

-N-no puedo decirte.

-Sí, si puedes decirme, querida. No hare nada así que no temas –le mentí, suavizando mi tono.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos oscuros sostenían los míos. Pareció darse cuenta de que sería mejor para ella decirme lo que estaba pasando. Agacho la cabeza y termino de vendarme.

-Papa quiere secuestrar a la Señora –dijo en un susurro.

¿¡Señora?! Me quede helada. ¿Cuál Señora?

-¿Qué?

-La Señora ya sab…

-He oído perfectamente, querida. Eso es absurdo, todavía no hay ninguna Señora –la corte-. De haber una me había enterado la primera.

Jane retrocedía ligeramente hacia atrás, acobardada por la rabia que sentía y que debía de ser patente en mi cara. Me obligue a calmarme, cuando lo hube logrado le dirigí una sonrisa dulce.

-Perdona mi arrebato, querida, y gracias por coserme –Me puse en pie-. Que descanses.

-Tía… –comenzó a decir.

Salí y cerré detrás de mí. Con paso firme camine por el pasillo, en dirección al despacho de Cayo, ese hijoputa gilipollas. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ocultarme eso? Iba a matarlo, mas le valía tener a mano algo con lo que defenderse, porque le iba a enviar al jodido infierno. Con brusquedad, abrí la puerta, y vi que se encontraba allí, junto a Aro, este último estaba parado frente a la ventana abierta, observando el oscuro paisaje que iba clareándose poco a poco.

-¿Cuando pensaban decirme lo de la Señora, hermanos? –les pregunte con calma, cerrando a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo sabes… –Cayo se interrumpió, seguramente dándose cuenta de la respuesta y miro a Aro, que le devolvió una mirada seria. Cayo volvió a mirarme-. Bueno, no importa. Ya lo sabes así que mantente al margen.

-¿Qué me mantenga al margen? –Le sonreí torcido y me encamine hasta la silla que había en frente de la enorme mesa, para después sentarme en ella-. Hermano, no pienso mantenerme al margen, es asunto mío. En verdad, es asunto más mío que vuestro.

-No comiences –Aro me miro con frialdad-. En esta situación no vas a intervenir. Del Gran Jefe nos encargaremos nosotros, tu continua haciendo lo de siempre –Aro miro significativamente mi brazo vendado-, y no nos estorbes.

Debía mantenerme calmada, cuando consiguiera la información que quería la calma se iría a la mierda.

-Está bien, me mantendré al margen –dije, haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia- Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién es ella?

Por respuesta, Cayo empujo en mi dirección sobre la mesa la carpeta que antes tenía entre sus manos cuando entre al despacho. La cogí y rápidamente lo leí por encima. Hice una mueca, vaya nombre le pusieron sus padres, pase de seguir leyendo nada acerca de su vida y me centre en la imagen de tamaño grande, en la que se veía solo su rostro. Un rostro bastante ordinario: ojos marrones, cabello del mismo color, piel palidísima, como si estuviera enferma… Ella no era nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera pertenecía a ninguna mafia. Solo era una mediocre mujer, una maldita y jodida mediocre mujer que estaba casada con el Gran Jefe.

-¿¡Esta es la Señora?!

-Si, al Gran Jefe no le quedaba otra que casarse –comento Aro, con desprecio-. Si cree que por tener un hijo nos detendremos está equivocado. Nos hemos movido demasiado como para retroceder, ahora.

-¿Y piensan secuestrar a la Señora? –les pregunte, haciendo la carpeta a un lado-. ¿Acaso ella está embarazada?

-No es posible –negó Cayo-. Según lo que sabemos todo su matrimonio sucedió hace poco.

-Pero eso no quita que sea posible que esta embarazada –sisee.

Tire la carpeta sobre la mesa y me puse en pie. Salí del despacho sin hacer caso a la llamada de mis hermanos y corrí de vuelta a mi habitación. No lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que esa Señora diera a luz ningún niño. Furiosa, entre a mi habitación y encendí la luz, saque la maleta del armario y comencé a prepararla. Me iba a ir de viaje, sería un viaje rápido si las cosas me salían tal y como esperaba estaría de vuelta en tres días como mucho.

La maleta, con todo lo necesario dentro, la cerré, para luego volver a abrirla al recordar que se me olvidaba algo que me recordaba cada día el odio que sentía hacia mi pequeño monstruo. Saque la foto del armario de mi mesilla. En ella salía la familia ``feliz´´. Mi difunto marido Edward y yo, con los niños sentados cada uno sobre nuestro regazo, sonriendo todos a la cámara a excepción de él. Mis ojos solo se centraron en el rostro de mi pequeño niño-niña, que miraba a la cámara con odio; ese odio era algo que siempre odie y temí de él.

_-Para mí, estas muerta –dijo Edward, mirándome, sin entonar._

_Helada, arrodillada sobre el charco de sangre de mi marido muerto, le mire, para ver que me devolvía una mirada vacía, parado a pocos pasos de mí. Mis ojos volaron al cuchillo que tenía en su mano izquierda, al cuchillo con el que le había abierto las tripas a su propio padre._

_Anthony, sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared miraba al vacio con los ojos completamente perdidos. Un lado de su cabeza sangraba abundantemente, manchando su sudadera gris desgarrada._

_-Tú –Furiosa me alce y me dispuse a matarlo, algo que debí haber hecho cuando nació y no ahora, catorce años después._

_El fue más rápido y me esquivo, me dio un potente rodillazo que me doblo hacia adelante y acabe con el cuchillo en mi garganta. Sujetándome las tripas, jadee de dolor, deseando desesperadamente que no hubiera destrozado ningún organo en mi interior._

_-Elizabeth –dijo Edward-. Te dije que para mi estas muerta._

_Edward aumento la presión del cuchillo sobre mi garganta y sentí como me atravesaba la piel. Iba a morir. Yo, la gran Señora iba a morir a manos de un mocoso._

_-¡No! –grito Anthony-. ¡Hermanito no lo hagas! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien, no mates a mamá! ¡Por favor, no la mates! ¡NO LA MATES!_

_Edward miro a Anthony, y yo también lo hice, por el rabillo del ojo para ver que lloraba mientras agarraba su cabeza. Apreté los dientes con furia. No le había entrenado para que llorara como un inútil. No le había entrenado para eso. No quería su compasión de mierda._

_-Has tenido suerte, Elizabeth –Edward me miro con sus ojos verdes llameando y aparto el cuchillo de mi garganta._

_-Maldito monstruo –Le escupi a la cara-. No debi parirte. ¡A ninguno de los dos! –chille._

_Retrocedi con mi estomago ardiendo y me resbale con la sangre, acabando en el suelo, sobre el cuerpo de mi marido. Me obligue a sentarme y a controlar las inmesas ganas que sentía de llorar. Mire al desconocido que se alzaba frente a mi._

_-¿Con que monstruo? ¿Eh? –musito, pensativo, golpeándose el labio inferior con la punta del cuchillo-. Sip, soy un monstruo –coincidió. Esbozo una sonrisa angelical que me hizo temblar. Aquella sonrisa, plasmada en su rostro ensangrentado era la misma que solia dirigirles a mis enemigos en mis tiempos de asesina-. Hicisteis un buen trabajo conmigo, Elizabeth, tú y ese proyecto de hombre –señalo con un gesto de barbilla a su padre-. ``No llores, no retrocedas, no sientas –recito las palabras que le dije cuando comencé a entrenarlo-, mata a tus enemigos, consigue tus objetivos y no dudes en aplastar a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia familia´´. Lo aprendí muy bien. Venga, huye, no te preocupes, si Anthony no te quiere muerta no te matare._

_-¡Monstruo! –grite, humillada-. ¡Te matare! _

_Me obligue a levantarme a pesar del dolor y hui de allí, del inútil de mi hijo que algún día pensé que sería el Gran Jefe, y del monstruo al que debí matar en cuanto lo vi._

No debí entrenarlo, no debí entrenarlo, y mucho menos de la forma en que lo hice. Siempre supe que había algo malo con él, desde el momento que lo cogí en brazos lo supe. Guarde la foto en la maleta y la cerré con fuerza. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquello? ¿Cinco, diez, veinte… apreté con fuerza los dientes. No importaba, daba igual. Iba a destrozarle. Mi pequeño monstruo había aprendido bien de mis lecciones, pero si había algo que jamás lograría cumplir seria lo de no sentir. El sentía, claro que sentía, y por eso era débil.

Iba a matar a su mujer. A esa mujer ordinaria. Una vez que ella estuviera muerta de seguro volvería a ver esa parte suya, esa parte que él se empeñaba en ocultar a todo el mundo. Y una vez que ese monstruo apareciera, le mataría. Una torcida sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Sería divertido. Volvería a ver a los Cullen, a todos ellos, también a mi bebe llorón: Anthony. De seguro me habría echado de menos.

…..

…..

**Hola hola a todos.**

**Buuf, aquí me tienen otra vez, con un capitulo bastante revelador a mi parecer :P. Se supone que aun no es domingo, quedan aun una media hora para las doce, pero, ¡qué demonios!, ya tengo el capitulo terminado y me muero por saber que les pareció.**

**También tengo bastante adelantado el siguiente así que aquí les dejo algo, para que les entre el gusanillo de leerme otra vez el próximo domingo:**

(((-Creo que vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo en recibir tu castigo.

Me quede helada. ¿Castigo? ¡Ni que fuera un Dominante! Abrí la bocota dispuesta a protestar pero luego me acorde de la foto, y de Esme, y de la promesa que le hice, y de cómo pensé que Edward había sufrido el pobrecito y que por eso era así…

Así que la cerré, si mi objetivo antes fue destruirle y conseguir el divorcio, ahora era ayudarle a superar su trauma y tener un hijo (eso ultimo por suplica de Esme)

-Vale –me resigne-. ¿Cuál es el castigo?

Edward poso una mano en mi frente y vi que me miraba con algo de sorpresa y preocupación.

-¿Golpeaste tu cabeza? –me pregunto serio.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que vale?

-¿No es eso lo que querías? –le respondí con otra pregunta, confusa.

-¡Tú no haces lo que yo quiero! –replico molesto-. No tienes fiebre, ¿de seguro no golpeaste tu cabeza?

-Dije que no. A ver, ¿¡vas a castigarme o no?! –me queje.

-De seguro te golpeaste –Edward aparto la mano de mi frente.

-¡Que no me he golpeado, maldita sea! Estoy perfectamente –Edward me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Me iba a castigar o no? No es que quisiera ser castigada, pero bueno, tampoco me iba a resistir-. El castigo, cual es el castigo. No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?)))

**Agradezco a todos los que me leen, a las que dejan reviews y también a las que no. En definitiva, muchas gracias a todos por darme ánimos porque si no, de seguro esta historia habría acabado en el vertedero de mis locas ideas sin llevar a cabo.**

**En fin, les dejo que esto y besitos a todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –escuche que preguntaba una voz alarmada.

-Vino del armario –dijo otra-. Se habrá caído algo dentro –añadió, quitándole importancia.

-No estamos aquí para discutir sobre si se ha caído algo dentro o no –escuche la voz seria de Edward-. Señor Black, ¿creo que tiene algunas cosas que aclararnos?

El niño pervertido trato de dar otra patada pero le agarre las piernas. Sentí como sus lágrimas goteaban sobre mi hombro descubierto y como sus murmullos comenzaban a aumentar de tono.

-Joder, maldito niño del demonio –siseo Patito-. Me está mordiendo.

-Shhh –Si no se callaba nos iban a descubrir.

-Déjamelo, lo voy a noquear ahora mismo –susurro.

-Que te calles –le reprendí tratando de no alzar la voz-. Vamos, bonito, no llores ¿sí? Y te dejare ver mi sujetador –le propuse desesperada.

La palabra sujetador pareció calmarlo, ya que dejo de moverse. Le seque las lágrimas con las manos rápidamente. Buuuf, se había quedado tranquilo, menos mal. El niño era un potencial pervertido que de seguro de mayor seria el terror de las nenas en los trenes, metiéndoles mano sin pizca de vergüenza. Se acurruco en mi pecho, pero Patito continuaba con la mano apoyada en su boca sin intención de quitarla. Mejor, lo que menos necesitaba era que le diera por gritar o algo.

-Lástima que este oscuro –susurro Patito en mi oído-. Yo también quería verte el sujetador.

-Shhh, quiero oír lo que dicen –me queje en voz baja.

-… ya le he dicho que nos encargaremos nosotros del traidor! –oí como decía una voz airada.

-¿No me digas? –repuso con sarcasmo Edward-. Lleva meses filtrando documentos y todavía no han hecho nada, comienzo a creer que no es capaz de dirigir a tus hombres.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de dirigir a mis hombres, al contrario que tu Cullen –replico el tal Black-. ¿Acaso no te estás quedando sin terreno y por eso te has casado con una puta?

Se escucho un golpe sordo y un sonoro chasquido.

Vaya, acababan de llamarme puta por toda la cara.

-Gilipollas –musito Patito molesto-. Black debe controlar su bocaza.

-Baja el arma ahora mismo –ordeno una voz grave y autoritaria-. Hemos venido a conversar pacíficamente no a apuntarnos unos a otros. Edward basta.

-Carlisle, eres demasiado pacifico –dijo Edward sin entonar-. Los Black ya no me sirven. Y lo que no me sirve me deshago de ello.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Gran Jefe –dijo una voz ronca de abuelete-. De las cinco operaciones que hemos llevado a cabo en conjunto con vosotros solo una salió bien, el resto se fueron al vertedero por culpa de los Vulturi.

-He dicho basta –dijo Carlisle, estaba segura de que era su voz-. Baja ahora mismo el arma. Tenemos que permanecer unidos o no tardaran en acabar con todos, además de que luego tenemos una cena y esa no es la forma de comportarse.

-Sí, una cena donde veremos a la _señora_ de Edward –dijo el tal Black-. Va a ser divertido.

Agg, había comenzado a cogerle un odio. Su voz me molestaba y encima ¿cómo se atrevía a referirse a mí con ese tono? No me conocía además de que el pervertido de su hijo me agarraba los pechos. Estaba pesando seriamente en darle unos azotes luego cuando se marcharan. En parte porque se los merecía y también para vengarme por llamarme puta. Sip, iba a maltratar al niño pervertido.

-Black se está cavando su tumba –musito Patito premonitorio-. De seguro acaba muerto esta noche. Si Edward no lo mata lo hare yo.

-Creo que lo odio –susurre, mirando a su hijo y frunciendo el ceño, trataba de imaginarme como seria el padre pero mi imaginación parecía haber decidido tomarse unas vacaciones.

-Cuidado con lo que dices de ella porque no voy a pasarte ni una sola más –le amenazo Edward con voz mortal-. Venga, di otra cosa, dame la escusa perfecta.

Afuera no se escucho nada. Edward debía de tener una pinta aterradora para que ese tal Black no le replicara. Me di cuenta de repente de que me acababa de defender y… ¡espera! ¿Edward me acababa de defender? Mi corazón dio un vuelco de la sorpresa, me alegre de que estuviera oscuro para que Patito no viera la estúpida sonrisa que se plasmo en mi cara, el cual suspiro ensoñadoramente.

-Que inspirador, mi hermanito te está protegiendo –dijo Patito, fingiendo contener la emoción-. Jamás imagine que algún día defendería a alguien que no fuera su Beretta.

¿Beretta? ¿Quién era su Beretta? ¿Qué acaso tenía otra mujer escondida por allí?

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunte molesta.

-¿Quién es quién? –me devolvió la pregunta Patito.

-Beretta.

-Su pistola.

Ah… ¡Ah! Ya recordaba que me menciono algo asi como:

_-Es de verdad, es una Beretta –dijo con voz fría-. Contare hasta tres y si no me lo dices esparciré todos tus sesos por el suelo._

Sip, cuando me amenazo de muerte hace años dijo el nombre de su pistola, que crei que era de juguete. Beretta, no olvidaría el nombre.

-Recemos porque este a la altura –dijo la voz ronca de abuelete, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado-. Si rechazaste a Tanya ella debe de ser mejor. ¿De cual mafia viene?

-Eleazar, no importa de donde venga –dijo Carlisle-. Pero aun asi va a estar a la altura.

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso? –pregunto Eleazar-. ¿Ella esta acaso capacitada? Porque no pienso tolerar tener a una mujer inútil dándome ordenes.

Hala, otro que ya me había llamado inútil. Bufe, primero puta, ahora inútil, que vendría luego, ¿lagarta?

-Dile algo acerca de su trasero y ya verás lo capacitada que esta –le propuso Edward, por el tono de su voz deduje que debería estar sonriendo pero de mala manera-. Vete buscando una nueva dentadura postiza.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron de la vergüenza que sentía. ¡Qué cabrón! Adiós al extraño sentimiento que había comenzado a formarse en mi pecho y al que todavía no había calificado. Me había llamado Culo-Gordo frente a esos, otra cosa que iba a la lista de: Cosas que jamás le perdonare.

-Ya sé que mi culo es enorme, pero no es mi culpa tenerlo así –sisee molesta a Patito-. Y tu hermano idiota venga a recordármelo.

-A Edward le gusta tu trasero –susurro Anthony. Ladee la cabeza para verlo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué!? –No creía haber oído bien.

-Sip, el me dijo que tenias un sexi trasero.

¡Cerdo!, mirándomelo cuando andaba despistada, aunque… me sentía bastante halagada si era sincera. Había dicho que era sexi, bueno, tenía un puntito por eso, haber si no la cagaba otra vez y el contador volvía a cero.

Volví a prestar atención afuera.

-De todas maneras no hemos venido a discutir eso –replico Carlisle-. En los distritos bajos los Vulturi están metiendo su droga y la policía ha comenzado a investigarnos.

-¿La policía? ¿Acaso no estaban de nuestra parte? –pregunto Eleazar.

-Al parecer ha habido un saneamiento y todos los corruptos están fuera. Ahora el que les dirige es Laurent Smith, y ese oficial parece dispuesto a desmantelarnos y a meternos entre rejas –explico Carlisle.

-Pues lo liquidamos y punto –exclamo Black.

-Piensa con la cabeza perro, matarlo ahora nos jodera aun mas –replico Edward.

-¿Y qué propongas que hagamos? No me importa que ustedes caigan, pero los prefiero antes que estar bajo órdenes de los Vulturi –siseo Black.

-Podemos hacer una alianza con los Yamaguchi –propuso Eleazar.

-Olvídalo –replico Edward.

Deje de escuchar y le pregunte a Patito en voz baja:

-¿Qué son los _Yamaguchi?_

-La mafia japonesa con más poder –Patito hizo un ruidito de desagrado-. Son asquerosamente sanguinarios y controlan toda la parte asiática.

-¿Y porque Edward no hace una alianza con ellos? ¿Acaso no están en problemas?

-Sí, pero… digamos que Edward mato a cierta persona que no debía matar –me explico Patito.

Me envare en su regazo. ¿Edward había matado a alguien? ¿En serio? ¿El era un asesino? Bueno, no sé que me esperaba, eran la mafia, mataban gente, vendían drogas, traficaban con personas…. Sip, lo que se esperaba de la mafia, pero…. es que, se me hacia raro escucharlo decir que había quitado una vida.

-¿A quién ha matado? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres saber la cifra exacta? Bueno, creo que en total se ha cargada a unos ciento…

-¡No! –exclame en voz baja, interrumpiéndole-. Quiero saber a que _Yamacuchi_ ha matado.

- Dirás Yamaguchi. Mato al que iba a ser el cabeza. Aunque ese idiota se lo andaba buscando, no me jodas, estaba bastante claro que Edward no se había medicado…

-¿Medicado? –pregunte alarmada-. ¿Edward se medica?

-No es eso lo que quería decir –se rectifico Patito a toda velocidad-. Quería decir que…. esto… el japonés ese se pensaba que Edward iba medicado o algo así porque no se comportaba como se esperaba.

Me calme. Buuf, ya tenía bastante con lidiar con el trauma que tenia por haberse vestido como una niña como para que ahora me saliera con que se medicaba.

-Y Edward paso de hacer lo que iba a hacer –continuo diciéndome Patito-. Y lo tiro a la trituradora y luego le prendió fuego al edificio y se largo así sin más –susurro-. Ahora que me fijo, últimamente le da por prenderle fuego a todo –añadió con tono pensativo-. De todas formas ese tío era gilipollas. ¿A quién se le ocurre organizar una reunión en un matadero?

-¿¡Trituradora?! –¿Había escuchado bien?-. ¿¡Fuego?! ¡¿Matadero?!

-Creo que no debería estar contándote todo esto –musito Patito, para sí mismo-. Luego tendrás pesadillas.

-¿En verdad lo tiro a una trituradora? –insistí-. ¿Y luego le prendió fuego? –Tal vez Patito tendría razón y luego tendría pesadillas, pero es que la curiosidad podía conmigo, a pesar de que lo que me estaba contando era súper bizarro.

-Sí.

-Pero… ¡pero eso es amoral! –exclame en un susurro ahogado-. ¿Qué acaso Edward no tiene conciencia?

No me lo podía creer. Me costaba creerle sin conciencia. Dios, ¿a qué persona le daba por tirar a uno a la trituradora y luego prender fuego al lugar? ¿Qué acaso no tenia remordimientos? ¡Ni que fuera un robot!

-No –dijo Patito, sonriéndome ampliamente-. Yo tampoco.

Le mire escéptica.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Bella, más te vale ir haciéndote a la idea –Patito cito las mismas palabras que me dijo Alice, de que me hiciera a la idea-. Aquí ninguno de nosotros lo tenemos. Nuestra filosofía es bien sencilla y si no la sigues estas muerto. O matas o te matan.

¿Dónde había ido a parar? Me quede viendo su sonrisa despreocupado y trate de imaginarme a Patito en plan cruel sádico. No pude. Con Edward si podía pero con Patito, el me parecía normal. Suspire, Patito parecía normal pero eso no quitaba que tal vez fuera otro Edward con una fachada agradable y… El niño pervertido volvió a ponerse hecho una fiera otra vez, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Vi que había comenzado a mover las piernas y agarrarme con más fuerza mis pechos. De un manotazo aparte sus manos, porque comenzaba a hacerme daño.

-¡Ay! –exclamo Anthony en voz alta, apartando la mano de la boca del niño, que aprovecho para berrear-. ¡Me mordió el condenado hijo de put…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grito a todo pulmón el niño pervertido.

De la sorpresa, puesto que había comenzado a pensar que no hablaba, lo solté y zas.

Las puertas del armario se abrieron y yo acabe tirada en el suelo, junto al niño pervertido, que había caído de culo y se había echado a llorar a pleno pulmón. Ja, el karma si existía y el niño pervertido había recibido su justo castigo por agarrar donde no debía. Rápidamente me senté toda digna, cubriéndome las piernas con el vestido y enfrente a los cuatro pares de ojos que miraban sorprendidos a Patito y a mí.

Ugs, puede que el karma hubiera castigado al niño, pero yo estaba metida en un buen problema, sentía la mirada de Edward en mí y me producía escalofríos. Y después de haber escuchado lo de la trituradora…

-Edward, guapo –dijo Anthony con tono meloso, saliendo del armario de un salto-. Esto no es lo que parece.

¿Acaso no podía decir algo que no invitase a pensar en la dirección equivocada? Porque, hombre, en serio, si una mujer se caía del armario y aparecía seguida de un hombre que va y suelta esa frasecita yo me ponía a pensar todo lo mal que pudiera y más.

El niño pervertido, llorando, corrió a brazos de un hombre de piel cobriza, larga melena oscura que me lanzo una mirada asesina mientras lo cogía en brazos.

-Anthony Cullen –siseo el que debía de ser Carlisle-. Maldito perro…

Patito levanto las manos en señal conciliadora.

-Déjenme que me explique. Verán, ya saben que yo nunca me acostaría con nadie sin utilizar protección –dijo Patito frunciendo adorablemente su ceño-. Y por desgracia hoy no llevaba condones encima, así que el resto ya se lo imaginan. No pude meterle mano.

Patito hizo un mohín y fingió secarse una lágrima de pesar.

-Y yo que siempre había soñado con eso.

Carlisle era un viejito bastante atractivo, de cabello rubio y unos ojos azul cielo que miraban a Patito como si quisiera descuartizarlo después de lo que acababa de soltar. Dios, ¿acaso Patito quería morir? ¿No sentía el aura asesina de Edward? Con la cara ardiendo, mis ojos volaron al tal Black, que era igualito a su hijo solo que en versión adulto y que me miraba con evidente odio mientras estrujaba al niño pervertido. Perfecto, yo también le odiaba a él y a su hijo agarra pechos. Aparte mi mirada de él y la dirigí a un abuelete, bastante viejo que debía de ser ese tal Eleazar, que tenía una mueca triunfal en su cara, probablemente pensando que no estaba a la altura y eso.

-Isabella. ¿Qué coño hacías en el armario? –pregunto Edward, lentamente y sin entonar.

No quería mirarlo, pero tenía que ser valiente así que me encontré con su cara carente de emoción. ¡Aterrador! Dios, como deseaba que la tierra se me tragase, llevándome lo más lejos posible. No debí salir del cuarto, mentalmente me patee por no hacer caso a Esme. Bueno, ¿y ahora que decía?

-Esto… yo… es una historia muy larga –dije, sonriendo nerviosa-. ¿Cuál versión quieres, la larga o la corta? –le pregunte.

_Estás muerta_, aseguro una vocecita en mi cabeza. La mirada de Edward me dio a entender de qué así seria. _Pero bien muerta._

-¿Así que esta es la señora, eh? –pregunto Black, mirándome de arriba abajo-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hijo?

Mis ojos volaron a Jacob y mi boca borro la sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que dijo involuntaria-mente y con odio:

-Más bien dirás que estaba haciendo tu hijo agarrándome los pechos.

Black me miro fijo y yo le devolví la mirada, tratando de que no se me notase el canguelo, porque hombre, estar en una sala en el que el ambiente estaba cargado con violencia contenida, como para no tener miedo. Si a eso le añadíamos que tu marido podía estar pensando de lo peorcito después de verte caer del armario con su hermano.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!? –exclamo Black.

-Lo que aquí la hermosa Bella a dicho es que tu hijo no paraba de agarrar senos –explico Patito calmadamente-. Senos que son de la propiedad Anthony, por si no lo sabías.

Le di un codazo a su pierna. No era lugar para soltar esas cochinadas. Por lo que percibía, se había pasado tres pueblos con todos los comentarios de antes.

-Fuera –musito Edward, con una calma perturbadora-. Todos.

-Edward… –comenzó a decir Carlisle, mirando a su sobrino.

-¡He dicho que todos fuera! –grito.

Todos se apresuraron a huir por patas ante aquel grito. Yo también me apresure a ponerme en pie para salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, Isabella? –siseo a mis espaldas.

Me gire lentamente y dije con voz temblorosa.

-Has dicho que salgamos todos, bueno… pues eso, ya me voy… que te diviertas y…

-Ven aquí ahora mismo –me ordeno.

Ni se me paso por la cabeza discutir. Camine hacia él y me pare a una buena distancia.

-Edward, guapo, ¿yo también tengo que ir? –pregunto Patito, que estaba parado bajo la puerta. No sabía cómo podía permanecer tan calmado, pero le envidiaba.

La mirada que le dio Edward le dio a entender que desapareciera. Patito me miro e hizo un puchero y se despidió con la mano antes de salir.

Quise gritar que no se largase y me dejase con Edward a solas. Mire la puerta cerrada aterrorizada. No era justo, el también estaba dentro del armario, además de que fue idea suya.

-Como tenga que repetirme diciendo que te acerques te arrepentirás –dijo Edward.

No, no, no. No quería acercarme más a él, me iba a matar. Pero tenía que ser valiente, vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo. Me pare frente a él, que estaba sentado en la silla jugando con su Beretta. Trague duro. Diosito que estas en los cielos no permitas que me haga sufrir, recé mentalmente desesperada. Edward extendió las manos y cerré los ojos en un acto reflejo, no quería ver venir la muerte. Al menos aquí no había ninguna trituradora.

Sentí como me atraía hacia él y acabe sentada en su regazo. Abrí un ojo y lo mire, su cara no me transmitía nada. Seguía viva, esto era malo; repentinamente recordé la foto de la linda niña y me quede viéndole sintiendo con un poco de pena. Pobrecito, con un trauma tan grande, por eso no tenía conciencia. El miedo fue sustituido por la comprensión y palmee su cabeza con una mano, tratando de darle mi apoyo silenciosamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada –dije, apartando la mano rápidamente. Mierda, ¿en que estaba pensando al darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza como un perro? Tenía que respecto al armario tengo una buena explicación –dije rápidamente mirando sus ojos verdes-. No es lo que te imaginas, Patito y yo no estábamos haciendo nada, es que… quise explorar y me encontré con el niño pervertido, y bueno… luego acabe aquí, apareció Patito que dijo que le querían cortar las pelotas y se metió al armario, y yo también… y tratamos de pasar desapercibidos para no molestar, pero el niño pervertido comenzó a moverse, y yo le dije que le dejaría ver mi sostén si se tranquilizaba, y Patito…

-Cállate.

Me calle.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que acabas de hacer? –Sacudí la cabeza, manteniendo la boca cerrada-. La Señora no anda cayéndose de armarios, Isabella –Ugs, ese tono de voz era tan… tan…-. Y mucho menos con el hermano del jefe.

-Pero, no es lo que tú piensas, Patito y yo no…

-¡Que te calles!

Mordí mi labio inferior. Yo y mi boca.

-Creo que vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo en recibir tu castigo.

Me quede helada. ¿Castigo? ¡Ni que fuera un Dominante! Abrí la bocota dispuesta a protestar pero luego me acorde de la foto, y de Esme, y de la promesa que le hice, y de cómo pensé que Edward había sufrido el pobrecito y que por eso era así…

Así que la cerré, si mi objetivo antes fue destruirle y conseguir el divorcio, ahora era ayudarle a superar su trauma y tener un hijo (eso ultimo por suplica de Esme)

-Vale –me resigne-. ¿Cuál es el castigo?

Edward poso una mano en mi frente y vi que me miraba con algo de sorpresa y preocupación.

-¿Golpeaste tu cabeza? –me pregunto serio.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que vale?

-¿No es eso lo que querías? –le respondí con otra pregunta, confusa.

-Tú no haces lo que yo quiero –replico molesto-. No tienes fiebre, ¿de seguro no golpeaste tu cabeza?

-Dije que no. A ver, ¿¡vas a castigarme o no?! –me queje.

-De seguro te golpeaste –Edward aparto la mano de mi frente.

-¡Que no me he golpeado, maldita sea! Estoy perfectamente –Edward me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Me iba a castigar o no? No es que quisiera ser castigada, pero bueno, tampoco me iba a resistir-. El castigo, cual es el castigo. No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y creí oírle murmurar algo como: loca. Me miro de nuevo sin emoción.

-Ya que pareces deseosa, esta noche acabaremos todo. Ese será tu castigo –dijo.

Íbamos a tener sexo… bueno, pues vale. No estaba preparada mentalmente, pero tenía tiempo para prepararme durante el tiempo que transcurriera la cena. Aunque no había mucho que preparar. Solo iría de meter cierta cosa dentro de otra cierta cosa. Esperaba que no me doliera mucho. Cuando iba al instituto había oído a muchas chicas que habían perdido la virginidad decir que dolía como el infierno y eso cuando te la metía, pero que luego toda iba genial. ¡Ah! También decían algo de que la primera vez el tamaño si importaba, mientras la cosa que te metieran no fuera descomunalmente grande, el dolor seria soportable. Me puse tensa, Edward… él… ¿él no la tendría tan grande no? No era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, pero aun así...

-De acuerdo –dije con firmeza-. Noche de sexo. Pero dime, ¿cuánto te mide? –le pregunte-. La verdad espero que no la tengas grande –le confesé, mirándole seria-. No vaya a quedarse encajada dentro de mi o algo por el estilo.

A Edward se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-¿Tú… estas… drogada ¡o que!? –Edward estaba furioso-. No sé qué coño has hecho con el gilipollas de mi hermano pero voy a matarlo ahora mismo.

Se puso en pie llevándome con él, agarrada de un brazo.

-Yo no estoy drogada –replique-. Puedes dejar de comportarte raro.

-No, puedes tu dejar de comportarte así.

-¿Así como? –pregunte, mirándole sin comprender.

Me estaba empezando a enfadar. A ver, se lo estaba dejando fácil y Edward no ayudaba nada. Había dicho que sexo, pues vale, sexo. Puede que no lo supiera, pero la que iba a acabar adolorida allá abajo iba a ser yo y encima no me estaba quejando de que tal vez tuviera entre las piernas algo descomunalmente gigantesco.

-Pequeña idiota. ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? –Edward me miro con sospecha, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no tramo nada. Has dicho que vamos a tener sexo pues vale. Hombre, ¿no querías un hijo?

-¿Acaso quieres tú un hijo?

Edward me estaba liando. Primero dale con que te pego con: solo te quiero para tener un heredero. Y ahora se ponía a consultarme. ¿Se puede saber que le pasaba?

-Claro –dije medio sincera-. No entraba dentro de mis planes tener bebes y eso, pero hombree, pufff, ya que estoy casada pues vamos a aumentar la familia feliz, ¿sí? Mientras el niño salga guapo y sin tu actitud vamos bien.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacer un niño –Me agarro por las caderas y me sentó sobre la mesa, tirándome de espaldas contra ella-. Ahora.

-¿Ahora? –pregunte acobardada, al ver su enorme cuerpo inclinado sobre el mío-. Todavía no me has dicho el tamaño de tú… de tú…

-Sí, ahora y no sé cuánto me mide pero no te aseguro que no es pequeña –Mierda. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi vestido hasta llegar a las braguitas rosas que me había preparado Alice junto al vestido. Trague duro al sentir sus dedos toquetear mi piel, produciéndome escalofríos por todas partes.

_Vamos Bella, tú puedes_.

-¿P-pero si se encaja que hacemos? –balbucee, mirándola con ojos de corderito.

-Si se encaja, ya veremos –replico.

-V-vale.

Iba a perder la virginidad sobre una mesa en un despacho de unos mafiosos. Bueno, al menos tendría algo para presumir con Jessica si algún día se me permitía volver a verles. Le diría toda orgullosa que ya no era virgen. Edward beso mi clavícula y subió por mi mejilla. Para cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando con lengua y yo como una posesa respondí a su beso, enganchando mis manos a su desordenado cabello. Sus manos comenzaron a tirar de mis braguitas hacia abajo y separo su boca de la mía para comenzar a descender por mi cuello hacia abajo, dejándome chupones. Jadeando y muy nerviosa deje de mirar hacia el techo y baje la mirada para ver su cabello revuelto, mientras se encargaba de marcarme la piel a la altura del seno derecho. Me sentía muy excitada a la vez que asustada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_Vas a tener sexo al fin con tu marido_, dijo la vocecita.

Ya, sí, claro, ¿pero en verdad quería hacerlo sobre la mesa? ¿Y dejar que me metiera su tal vez pene gigantesco?

-E-edward –le llame con voz temblorosa.

-¿Si?

-Sonara pretencioso, pero mi primera vez quiero que sea…

-… ¿con alguien que amas, no? –me interrumpió, sus manos se quedaron quietas y dejo de besarme el cuello-. Lo siento por ti pero ya te dije que te enamorases de mí.

Solté un jadeo cuando escuche como una tela se rompía, y sorprendida vi como Edward tenía mis bragas en una de sus manos.

-Mucho mejor –le oí murmurar.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de centrarme en lo que iba a decirle.

-¡Yo no iba a decir eso! –replique-. Quiero que mi primera vez sea sobre una cama y no en una mesa –dije-. Y con respecto a enamorarme de ti sigue esperando, porque te odio.

-¿A sí que me odias? –No la sabía con seguridad, pero creí percibir un tono burlón cuando me pregunto eso.

¿Odiaba a Edward? ¿En verdad lo odiaba?

-No lo sé –le confesé-. Más bien no te soporto, eres un insensible, pero que le vamos a hacer. Que sepas que pienso cambiarte tu actitud indeseable –le prometí. No pensaba dejar que siguiera con su actitud amoral. Puede que su filosofía de o matas o mueres no pudiera cambiársela, pero tal vez podía meterle la idea de remordimiento.

Edward se separo de mí ligeramente y me miro con la cabeza ladeada, disgustado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Bella?

Fruncí el ceño, no quería que parara de lo que me estaba haciendo.

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por?

-Actúas extraño. ¿Por qué ahora estas tan dispuesta? Sabes, casi mejor te prefiero como eras antes, ya sabes, gruñona, bocota y cabezota –dijo, haciendo una mueca-. Si te pones fácil es aburrido.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron violentamente.

-¡Mierda, Edward! –estalle-. Te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja y tú lo complicas.

-¡Yo no complico nada! –replico molesto.

-¡Sí, si lo haces, ahora mismo lo estás haciendo!

-Aquí lo único que lo marea todo eres tú. ¡No me estabas pidiendo hace un momento hacerlo y ahora me vienes con que en una cama!

-¡Claro, es lo más lógico! –grite, empujándole molesta hacia atrás-. Es más cómodo además de que no quiero atravesarme con un cristal si la mesa se rompe, sabes. Puede que no sepa mucho del tema, pero dudo mucho que esta mesa aguante tanto movimiento.

-Contigo no puedo y no estoy para soportarte –Edward se separo de mi, sacando las manos de mis piernas, y me miro molesto-. Levántate.

A ver si se aclaraba, maldición. Me ponía caliente, me hacia ponerme toda cachonda y luego le daba por parar. No era una experta, pero que me hiciera eso era una cabronada, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que me había dejado sin bragas. Me senté sobre la mesa y tire del vestido hacia abajo, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo acalorado, mire hacia abajo para ver que me había dejado varias marcas rojas por el pecho. Me puse en pie y entonces me di cuenta de que iba descalza.

-¿Dónde están los zapatos? –me pregunto, mirando con el ceño fruncido mis pies desnudos.

-Me los deje arriba –conteste.

-Pues vete a buscarlos y luego vuelves –me ordeno.

Le mire molesta, ya claro, como si me conociera la casa.

-Perdona –dije con sarcasmo-. Pero no conozco la casa, si la conociera créeme que no estaría ahora mismo aquí.

-¿No me digas? –Edward me miro con desagrado-. Déjame adivinar, habrías huido.

-No –sisee-. ¿Me devuelves mis bragas? –le pregunte, viendo que la tenía en una mano. Mis mejillas ardían con fuerza.

-No –Y se las guardo al bolsillo.

Eso que acababa de hacer me hizo estremecer involuntariamente.

-¿Acaso tienes un fetiche con mis bragas? ¡Devuélvemelas! –Tendí una mano con gesto exigente. No pensaba andar sin nada que me cubriera allá abajo.

Edward me sonrió torcido, con sus ojos verdes oscureciéndose.

-Te prefiero sin bragas, así será mucho más rápido.

-¡No pienso permitir que me metas nada! –le grite-. ¡Perdiste tú oportunidad por idiota!

-¡Joder! –escuche la voz de Patito al otro lado de la puerta-. Ustedes dos son peor que las telenovelas todo empalagosas. ¿Pero no iban a follar? –Esto último lo grito-. ¡Llevo aquí un buen rato y nada! ¡Si quieres, Bella, ya te foll…

Se oyó un sonoro golpe.

-¡Ouch! ¡Carlisle, ¿a que vino eso!?

-No les molestes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí afuera escuchándonos? Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer con violencia. Si Patito estaba allí y Carlisle también, ¿significaba también que estaban los demás?

-Ellos… ¿ellos están todos fuera? –pregunte a Edward en un susurro, deseando que la respuesta fuera no.

-Si –fue su seca respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y salió, y yo detrás de él. Sip, estaban todos. O mi dios, ¿cuánto habían escuchado? Por sus caras, todo serias, pero con ese brillo de macabra diversión en sus ojos estaba claro que habían escuchado algo. Mi cara se volvió todo roja y me pegue más a Edward, agarrándole de un brazo, tratando de desaparecer de su vista. Casi mejor prefería sus caras de odio asesino a esto. ¿Cómo es que Edward permanecía impasible? ¿Acaso además de no tener conciencia tampoco se avergonzaba?

-Por lo visto la reunión va a aplazarse, ¿no? –dijo Black, mirando a Edward para luego clavar una mirada en mí pecho, que me apresure a cubrirme, con una sonrisa hipócrita-. Había asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

-Luego continuaremos, no creas que te vas a ir tan pronto, Black –siseo Edward.

…..

…..

Sentada a la mesa se me paso levantarme de allí y salir por patas. Es que, en serio, con las miradas de todos clavadas en mi persona, a la espera de que cometiera un desliz para saltarme encima. Lo único que me lo impediría seria el agarre de la mano de Edward en mi muslo, y la mirada enojada de Esme, que ya se había enterado de lo del armario. Incomoda, moví los tacones plateados de un lado a otro, unos tacones que John, había tenido la amabilidad de traerme.

Frente a mi nada más ni nada menos que Tanya Denali con un impactante vestido rojo sangre que dejaba ver más de lo que debía, me miraba con cara de querer arrancarme la cabeza a mordiscos. Sentada a ambos lados suyos, se encontraban sus hermanas. La de la derecha, que iba vestida todo de cuero de la cabeza a los pies era Kate, que tenía unos opacos ojos oscuros y el pelo rapado a ambos lados de la cabeza, pero aun así era guapísima. La de la izquierda era Irina, con el pelo de un rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco y que iba vestida como una hippie, ella me miraba con odio, si, pero no tanto como las otras dos.

Y a partir de allí se encontraban todos los demás. Carmen, una mujer de la misma edad de Esme que me había estampado dos sonoros besos en las mejillas cuando me presentaron, y que era la madre de esas tres arpías y la mujer de Eleazar. Luego estaba Jacob Black y el pervertido de su hijo que se llamaba Seth, acompañado por su guardaespaldas personal, que se llamaba Leah y era una mujer bastante impactante, vestida con ese traje negro de hombre y parada detrás de la silla de Jacob, vigilando y protegiéndole de cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecer. Luego estaban Alice y su marido Jasper, un hombre altísimo con el cabello rubio, de aspecto tranquilo que me había dedicado una imperceptible sonrisa cuando le mire un tanto intimidada, agarrada del brazo de Edward, con su hijo Goku sentado sobre sus rodillas, que era una copia perfecta de Alice, solo que en niño.

Su hermano, el de Alice, Emmett me había recordado a un oso amoroso, los peluches esos súper graciosos, cuando me dio un gigantesco abrazo y me prometió que me enseñaría su lista de cómo fastidiar a Edward, pero eso no se lo diría, porque su esposa, Rosalie, una rubia que eclipsaba con su belleza a Tanya y compañía, aunque no me había mirado con odio sino mas bien con indiferencia, tenía pinta de ser capaz de lanzarme por la ventana si a mi boca le deba por llamar a su marido, involuntariamente, oso amoroso.

Anthony, sentado al lado de Carlisle, me dedico una sonrisa de ánimo, mientras comenzábamos con el primer plato.

-Y bien, Isabella –comenzó la conversación Eleazar, mirándome con fijeza-. Háblanos un poco sobre ti. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Edward?

Mire a Edward en respuesta, que parecía más interesado en mantener una silenciosa conversación de miradas con Tanya, que le miraba acusadoramente. Cerdo, a mi no me iba a ignorar deliberadamente después de lo que había pasado en el despacho. Le di una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa. Edward dio un respingo y me miro sin ocultar su furia. De seguro le había hecho daño, me alegraba.

-Estoy segura de que Edward estará encantado de contar nuestra historia de amor –dije, sonriéndole ampliamente a mi esposo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron peligrosos.

-¿Verdad, _cariño_? –La última palabra la dije como si fuese una palabrota.

No le pensaba perdonar que antes me hubiese puesto toda cachonda y luego no hubiera continuado, además de que tenía mis bragas. Si esta noche pensaba que se lo iba a dejar fácil iba bueno, porque no lo haría. Ya le di su oportunidad y la cago él solito. Sentía la mirada de Esme clavada en mí. Ella me había dicho que mantuviera la boca cerrada, y por el momento lo había incumplido.

-Diecinueve años –dijo Edward, mirándome fijo-. ¿Verdad?

¿Nos conocíamos desde hacia diecinueve años? ¿Qué acaso estaba fumado o… Espera, tenía razón. Le conocí cuando teníamos diez años y me encargue de patearle bien su cara.

-Sip –coincidí con él.

-¿¡Diecinueve años?! –exclamo alguien.

Mire a todos para ver que nos miraban incrédulos, a excepción de Patito, que asentía con suficiencia, como si ya lo supiera.

-En verdad no me esperaran que me crea eso, ¿cierto? –dijo Tanya.

-Por supuesto. Diecinueve años, ¿te acuerdas de mí patada voladora? –le pregunte inocentemente a Edward-. Acerté de lleno en tu preciosa carita.

-¿Y tú de cómo no querías que te volase los sesos? –me respondió con otra pregunta Edward, su sonrisa era condesciende pero sus ojos me decían que, de seguro, me iba a hacer algo horrible.

-No, lo siento no recuerdo esa parte –mentí descaradamente.

-Pero la del apasionado beso de seguro que si –Sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía rígido cuando recordé como el bastardo robo mi primer beso. Un primer beso que me prometí a mi misma darle a Tyler, mi amor platónico por aquel entonces.

-Oh, no, tampoco recuerdo eso. Supongo que solo fue apasionado para ti, teniendo en cuenta que estabas lleno de barro –replique.

-Que se conozcan desde hace tanto tiempo nos asegura que Isabella estará preparada para el titulo –intervino Esme-. ¿No creen?

Se me había olvidado que no estábamos solos, y de que yo debía comportarme como se esperaba de mí en lugar de discutir con el que era el Gran Jefe. Aparte la mirada de la cara de Edward, cuyos ojos me habían dejado claro que me iba a arrepentir

-Isabella –susurro en mi odio, inclinándose hacia mí-. Pórtate bien, ¿o debería amenazarte con que si algo sale mal matare a cualquier persona que quieras?

Mire sus ojos, para ver que me hablaba en serio. Apreté los labios y a partir de allí, todo lo que pudo ir mal fue mal y más. La cena transcurrió tensamente y yo no me atreví a volver a abrir la boca de nuevo, con la mirada clavada en el plato y dándole patadas a Edward cada vez que me clavaba los dedos en el muslo. Cada vez que alguien me hacia una pregunta, me llenaba la boca de comida o bebía como loca, y esperaba a que Edward, Esme o cualquier otro respondiera por mí. Lo único que pareció relajar el ambiente fue cuando el hijo de Alice, Goku, comenzó a montar un estropicio con el postre, un trozo de pastel de nata, chocolate y fresas, manchando al pobre de Jasper con tarta.

Para cuando toda esta tortura termino, tenía claro que quería romper cosas para deshacerme de esta sensación de rabia ciega y asesina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazar a mis padres? ¿A las personas que me importaban? Y pensar que sentí pena por él. Cabrón de mierda, se merecía que le hubieran disfrazado de chica. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareada, incapaz de sostenerme. Tal vez no debí beber tanto, teniendo en cuenta que yo y el alcohol no compaginábamos. Después de que nos despidiéramos de Carmen y las tres arpías, que se marchaban de regreso a donde fuera que hubieran salido, Alice, que se deslizo a mi lado después de que Edward se hubiera largado con Eleazar, Carlisle y Jacob (que no soltó para nada al pervertido de su hijo), probablemente a continuar su charla acerca de no sé qué drogas, me condujo al inmenso salón, donde con voz cantarina propuso a las personas que se habían quedado:

-Venga, hagamos algo divertido –Alice palmeo las manos y comenzó a enchufar lo que parecía ser una Xbox a la tele de plasma.

¿En serio? ¿Los mafiosos se divertían jugando a eso? ¿No les daba por ir, no sé, en plan cruel a cazar a algún traidor por ahí? ¿O tirar personas a la trituradora?

-¿Qué escogen? ¿_**San Andreas***_ o _**Call of Duty**_*? –pregunto Alice, elevando al aire dos cintas, mirándonos respectivamente a Emmett, Patito y yo, que éramos los únicos que estábamos en el salón, puesto que Jasper se había ido a acostar a Goku, Leah la guardaespaldas de Jacob había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y Rosalie, después de despedirse del resto, se marcho con Esme enganchada de un brazo a no sé dónde.

- San Andreas –dije, con voz firme.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamo Patito escandalizado-. Call of Duty es mejor. Yo opto por Call of Duty.

-Y yo –se metió a la conversación Emmett, arremangándose las mangas de su traje-. Voy a machacarlos. Prepárense para conocer al grandísimo _Emmycop_.

-¿_Emmycop_? –pregunto Alice, mirándole como si estuviese idiota.

-Ya sabes, una mezcla de Robocop* y yo –explico Emmett como si fuese obvio.

Me reí junto a Patito y Alice, que murmuro algo como: todos los genes estúpidos fueron a parar a él. Una vez que volví a ponerme seria, y la mala leche regreso, me senté frente a la enorme pantalla de plasma y mire a Alice, haciendo un mohín. Quería jugar a San Andreas por varios motivos, el primero de todos es que estaba tan molesta con Edward que veía todo rojo, seguido de que cuando era joven, y pase prácticamente mi adolescencia entre libros y pegado a la computadora, jugaba a ese juego online y para terminar porque me gustaba tener el poder de hacer cualquier cosa a través de un personaje virtual.

-Decidido, jugamos a San Andreas –dijo Alice, detrás de mí, escuche las quejas de esos dos.

Y puso el juego. Me hice con el mando y me prepare para pasarme todas las pistas. Como solo podía jugar una persona, se acordó de que cuando se te acabase la vida le tocaba al siguiente. Ni Patito, ni Alice ni Emmett pudieron jugar su turno, porque en ningún momento perdí ninguna vida, y sentada en el suelo, frente a la pantalla, con una mirada de loca desquiciada, sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado, me encontraba con mi personaje en la guarida de unos mafiosos, a los que había masacrado sin ninguna piedad con una guitarra eléctrica. Dios, estaba tan frita de tener a mafiosos a mí alrededor, que me había desquitado a gusto en el juego.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba con mi personaje oculto tras una mesa derrumbada de un restaurante italiano, disparando como una desquiciada al último mafioso que quedaba con vida, después de haber cambiada la guitarra por un arma más eficaz. El mafioso del juego era un personaje gordo, calvo y con un bigote que me recordó al compañero de Mario, Luigi. Apreté los botones como loca, haciendo una técnica que había descubierto en mis días de jugadora compulsiva, y el gordo mafioso acabo debajo del cuerpo de mi personaje. Rápidamente opte por cambiar la metralleta que tenia por un cuchillo de caza y dándole numerosas veces al botoncito rojo, mi personaje acabo cubierto de sangre y el mafioso irreconocible.

**ACABA DE PASAR AL SIGUIENTE NIVEL.**

Brillo en la pantalla esas letras.

-¡Siiii! –chille feliz, nunca me había pasado treinta niveles seguidos, pero ahora, después de bastante tiempo sin jugar y gracias a mi rabia, había logrado batir mi record personal-. ¡Chúpate esa mafioso idiota!

-¡Joder! –Escuche la voz asombrada de Patito a mis espaldas-. ¡Coño, Edward, tu mujer es aterradora, ¿has visto lo que le ha hecho a ese pobre personaje?! Menos mal que es inofensiva en la vida real o en verdad te compadecería.

Ante la mención de Edward, salí de mi mundo imaginario lleno de sangre y mire por encima de mi hombro, para ver que estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente. Le lance una mirada asesina, veía a varios Edwards y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para centrarme en el que debía ser real.

-Es hora de ir a la cama, Isabella –me dijo.

-Vete tú a la cama. Yo no tengo sueño –repliqué, volviendo a centrarme en el juego.

Sentí como algo me cogía en volandas con brusquedad.

-¡He dicho que no tengo sueño! –grite, golpeando su espalda con mis manos.

-Buenas noches –se despidió Alice, sonriéndome ampliamente y levantando los pulgares hacia arriba.

-Por fin, ya pensaba que no me tocaría jugar –dijo Emmett, haciéndose con el mando.

-¡Hey! Ahora es mi turno –replico Patito.

-Bájame, idiota. ¡Bájame!

Me ignoro y me cargo hasta la misma habitación donde me había dejado John. Le di una patada con mis tacones mortales a la espinilla en un acto desesperado, y Edward me tiro a un lado emitiendo un siseo de dolor.

-¡¿Estas gilipollas!? –me increpo.

Me puse en pie y me dispuse a volver al salón, sin dignarme a contestar a su pregunta. No iba a acostarme con él. Lo sentía por Esme, pero la pena que sentí por él cuando vi la foto de la niña se había evaporado, bueno, no, no se había evaporado, pero me quería convencer a mi misma de que así era. Edward era insoportable.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, tenemos cosas pendientes –Me agarro del brazo y trate de soltarme de él, acabando los dos en el suelo, con el debajo de mi pero con sus brazos enroscados con fuerza entorno a mi cintura.

-¡Suéltame! –sise a través de mis dientes apretados-. Esta noche no vas follarme.

-Vaya, cuando estas borracha te pones vulgar –comento Edward, ignorándome y apretando más su agarre.

-No estoy borracha y ahora suéltame –Apoye mis manos en su pecho y trate de levantarme, sin conseguir nada, ni siquiera moverme un milímetro.

-Isabella, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o podemos hacerlo por las malas.

Golpee su pecho y de repente se encendió una bombilla en mi cabeza. Me acostaba con él y luego volvía a mi juego. Tal vez Edward tenía razón y yo estaba algo borracha, porque parecía no estar pensando con claridad. Pero tampoco quería matarme a pensar con claridad, quería terminar de pasarme todas las pistas del juego.

-Muy bien –acepte, le mire molesta-. Adelante, vamos allá.

-Perfecto.

Edward me sonrió torcido. No sé de donde, pero vi en una de sus manos brillar un enorme cuchillo de sierra. Grite y me tire para tras, pero Edward fue más rápido y se escucho como se rasgaba algo, lo que me hizo gritar aun más.

…..

…

**Hola hola a todos. Bueno, más bien debería decir buenas noches, porque aquí ya son las diez y media.**

**En fin, yendo a lo que iba, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más y procedo a responder a sus cuestiones.**

**1º Edward es Edward y Anthony es Anthony, así que a nadie le de por rayarse la cabeza, por que Edward es malo, y Anthony… pues ya se verá. **

**2º La madre de Edward y Anthony es Elizabeth, y no Esme y Carlisle. Y para el futuro, para que no haya confusiones, Edward se llama como su padre.**

**3º Y con respecto a quien dice la verdad, Buuuf, tendrán que ir leyendo porque casi todos (a excepción de la pobre de Bella) tienen secretos. D:**

**Bueno, pasando a otra cosita, ya han aparecido varios personajes, pero no se preocupen, que de seguro volverán a aparecer. Aclarándoles algunas cositas más, San Andreas y Call of Duty son videojuegos violentos, no soy un gamer así que no tengo ni idea de si en San Andreas tienes la opción de hacer lo que salga de las narices, yo solo jugué una vez y lo único que hice fue estrellar el coche que manejaba contra los demas coches y punto. Y a Call of Duty no he jugado en mi vida. Asi que si hay algún gamer que me lee, pues que no se me suba por las paredes, que yo solo le he dado alas a mi imaginación y me he puesto a inventar como loca. Y Robocop es una película bastante vieja, parecida a Terminator, os la recomiendo. Terminator no Robocop, puesto que en mi opinión los efectos de la primera están mejor logrados.**

**Y para terminar, me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo y agradezco a las que me leen y dejan reviews, y también a las que me leen y no dejan nada y también a los que me han comenzado a leer desde hace nada, en definitiva, gracias a todos y haber que opinan de este capitulo.**

**Besitos a todas y yo me voy a dormir.**

**Buenas noches. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes que nada les aviso de escenas subidas de tono en este capi, así que si son menores de edad ni se les ocurra leer… Nah, estoy de coña. :P ¿Quién soy yo para reprenderlos? ¡Por dios, si soy menor de edad! XD**

…

…

**Capitulo 16**

Lentamente, cuando sentí como una luz molesta atravesaba mis parpados, abrí los ojos gimiendo de dolor. Mi cabeza, mi pobre cabecita dolía horriblemente. Me martilleaba sin piedad al igual que la vez anterior que desperté casada. Gire sobre mí misma, tumbándome boca arriba y mira al techo, tratando de recordar que demonios había pasado y porque todo mi cuerpo también se sentía adolorido, en especial, allá abajo.

Mire a ambos lados lentamente para ver que estaba sola, y luego, temiéndome lo peor levante las sabanas que me cubrían para ver que estaba desnuda y una enorme mancha de sangre cubría el edredón.

-¡Mierda! –aullé, automáticamente me senté y me eche hacia atrás, chocando mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama-. ¡No, no, no! –me lamente, agarrando mis cabellos con las manos.

¿Me había acostado con él? Entonces, por que no recordaba nada. Tenía que tranquilizarme, tal vez la sangre fuera de otro. Sí, eso debía ser, saque las manos de mi cabello y las apoye a mis lados, sintiendo bajo la palma de mi mano derecha el tacto suave de una hoja de papel. Curiosa, y deseando que al menos hubiera algo escrito en ella que me aclarase todo, la cogí y la leí. Las letras eran de lo mas pulcras y bonitas, pero el contenido, el jodido contenido de mierda…

_Estaré fuera dos semanas y ya te folle, así que cuando vuelva vete preparando._

_P.D: Roncas._

¡Cabrón! Lance la hoja a un lado. Me había violado, ¡ese maldito me había violado! Bueno, no sabía si me había violado por que yo no recordaba nada.

-Vamos, Bella, recuerda, recuerda –murmure, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Mi mente se lleno con imágenes de la cena, de la horrible cena. Luego como me cargue al gordo italiano del San Andreas, seguido de que Edward me llevo a la habitación en volandas. Poco a poco comenzaba a ver lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, y lo que mi mente me mostraba no me gustaba nada. Pero nada, nada.

…

…..

_Mire hacia abajo, hacia mi vestido para ver que Edward me lo había destrozado por la mitad, dejando al descubierto mis pechos que iban sin sujetador, que apresure a cubrirme con los brazos._

_-¿¡Estás loco?! –chille histérica, sentándome a un lado y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿A que vino eso?_

_-No estoy para ponerme a abrir todos esos lazos. Es más rápido así._

_Recordé que la parte de atrás de mi vestido se cerraba con unos intrincados lacitos blancos. Pero aun así, ¿y se me hubiera dado?_

_-¿Y qué pasa si hubieses fallado? –le pregunte con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de no dejarme llevar por la histeria._

_-No hagas un drama y ven aquí –Edward tiro el cuchillo a un lado, que fue a clavarse contra la mesita de noche._

_-¿De dónde sacaste ese cuchillo?_

_-Uno nunca rebela sus trucos –Edward me sonrió._

_-¿¡Desde cuando has visto que alguien le saque un vestido así a nadie?! –le grite, enfadándome ante su despreocupación-. ¡¿Te gustaría que te sacase los pantalones como has hecho conmigo!? Además este vestido me gustaba._

_-No me importaría mientras vengas aquí de una jodida vez. Y la verdad, te queda sexi pero te prefiero desnuda._

_Si ya estaba roja, de seguro enrojecí aun más. Iba a decirle una sarta de obscenidades, pero me dije a mi misma que si me daba prisa en hacer lo que teníamos que hacer estaría de vuelta al salón para seguir pasándome más pistas del San Andreas. Decido, de seguro este sería la sesión de sexo más rápida del mundo. Me abalance sobre él, tirándole de espaldas contra el suelo, y me apresure a agarrar sus muñecas con mis manos. Sabía que lo tenía inmovilizado por un corto espacio de tiempo porque él era más fuerte que yo, pero va, de seguro estaba pedo así que mañana no me acordaría de nada, así que yo fui la que inicio el beso por primera vez._

_Estaba claro que Edward no se esperaba esto, pero cuanta más prisa me diera mejor. Solté sus muñecas y me apresure a desabrochar el botón de su pantalán, dejando de besarlo como loca momentáneamente. Mierda, ¿Qué acaso el dichoso botón no podía cooperar?_

_-Vaya, si que tienes prisa –comento Edward, incorporándose sobre sus codos._

_-Cierra la boca. Cuando terminemos me vuelvo a mi juego –le sisee, forcejeando con el condenado botoncito-. ¡Ag! ¡Tú, ábrete los pantalones! –le ordene-. ¡Ahora!_

_Levante la cabeza para mirarle furibunda y descubrí que Edward me sonreía como un angelito. Oh, mi dios. Él… tenia… un… aspecto… ¡tan caliente! Incluso se le formaba ese hoyuelo en la mejilla que me daban ganas de tocar para ver si era real. Me quede embobada viéndolo._

_-Verte en plan mandona me excita, pero lamento decirte que aquí el único que va a dar órdenes seré yo –musito, agarrándome de las muñecas._

_En un visto y no visto me encontraba tirada sobre la cama, con Edward encima mío, encargándose de sacarme el destrozado vestido y tirarlo a un lado._

_-Edward yo… _

_-Estamos en una cama, tal y como querías, ahora calla –me cortó él, sacándose la chaqueta del traje, seguido de la corbata que fue a parar encima de la lámpara. Para la camisa, olvidando mis miedos, le ayude a quitársela, para poder volver contemplar su perfecto y musculoso torso desnudo, lleno de pequeñas cicatrices blancas, que me hicieron preguntarme cómo se las había hecho. Curiosa, pase las manos por su pecho, toqueteando de un lado a otro._

_Edward beso la punta de mi nariz, y desde allí bajo, dejando un camino de besos. Un ronco jadeo escapo de mi boca cuando Edward atrapo uno de mis pezones con su boca y comenzó a succionar y dar mordisquitos, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba mi otro pecho. Dios, nunca imagine que esa sola acción pudiera desatar el infierno por todo mi cuerpo._

_-Aaaaah –gemí, luego, avergonzada, tape mi boca con una mano._

_Edward se aparto de mi endurecido pecho y dio un soplo sobre mi sensible pezón, que se puso duro, al igual que cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward._

_-No te tapes la boca –Edward me obligo a apartar la mano._

_-Esto es vergonzoso –me queje, tratando de mirarlo con furia._

_-Yo no le veo el lado vergonzoso –me replico Edward, jugueteando con uno de mis pezones. Otro gemido escapo de mis labios-. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?_

_-Eres… eres…_

_-¿Guapo? ¿Listo? ¿Increíblemente caliente? No te preocupes, ya lo sé._

_Iba a insultarlo, pero Edward beso mi tripa y comenzó a bajar hacia abajo, hacia el lugar más caliente de todo mi cuerpo._

_-¿Q-que estás haciendo? –balbuce-. N-no me hagas eso… no… Aaahhhh._

_Fuera lo que fuera que Edward me estaba haciendo allí abajo era maravilloso. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la colcha y me mordí con fuerza los labios para no seguir gimiendo, mientras Edward me acosaba con su lengua y acariciaba cierto lugar que provocaba espasmos de placer por todo mi cuerpo._

_-Aaaahhh –gemí, cuando ya no pude soportar más en silencio esta tortura, arqueando ligeramente mi espalda-. Aaaaaahhh…_

_Dios, esto era increíble, y pensar que a mis veintinueve años todavía no lo había probado. Ahora entendía por qué Jessica pensaba que estaba loca. ¡No hacer esto era de locos! Pobres monjitas que debían permanecer vírgenes de por vida. Gimiendo en voz alta, y dejando a un lado mi vergüenza, lleve mis manos al cabello de Edward y con voz inestable, debido a mi respiración entrecortada, le ordene:_

_-D-date… prisa._

_La lengua de Edward me abandono y sentí como soplaba, provocándome un estremecimiento. Levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos._

_-No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, Isabella –me dijo con tono calmado. _

_Sentí como su dedo acariciaba cierto lugar en mis piernas, que en mi opinión de lo caliente que sentía debía de estar ardiendo. Solté un gemido de frustración, porque me estaba haciendo esto, quería tenerlo… tenerlo dentro. Me daba igual si nos quedábamos encajados o lo que fuera. Lo quería ya._

_-No seas malo –me queje-. Me tienes desnuda, caliente, así que por favor –le suplique, una parte de mi sabia que me lamentaría cuando esto se acabara por suplicar._

_-¿Por favor que?_

_En verdad quería que yo le dijera que le quería dentro de mí. Si hasta pensar en eso me daba vergüenza, no me creía capaz de poner mis pensamientos en voz alta. Mi cara, que ya estaba roja, enrojeció aun más._

_-Eres malo, no… Aaaahhh –chille, cuando sentí como me invadía con un dedo. No era justo-. Aaaaaahhh… Aaaahhhh… –gemí, entrecerrando los ojos._

_No sabía cuando Edward se había sacado los pantalones ni sus bóxers, pero estaba igual de desnudo que yo por lo que veía, y el tamaño de su pene, tal y como me dijo antes, no era para nada pequeño._

_-¿Por favor que? –volvió a preguntarme Edward, sonriéndome pícaramente-. Yo no tengo ninguna prisa, eres muy sensible y no me importaría descubrir todo los lugares que te hacen emitir esos sonidos –Y para demostrar su afirmación, me acaricio de una manera que debía de ser ilegal y que me obligo a chillar de placer otra vez._

_-¡Vale, te quiero dentro! –chille, completamente excitada-. ¡Métemela de una puta vez!_

_-Vaya, Bella, ¿de dónde sacaste ese lenguaje tan cochino? –me reprendió Edward, posicionándose sobre mi y empujando con sus manos mis piernas hacia atrás._

_Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, perdiéndome en sus ojos, que me miraban con suficiencia. Y yo que le dije que no me metería nunca nada. Una de sus manos voló a mis labios y comenzó a acariciarlos haciéndome soltar suspiros ahogados, a la vez que con su otra mano, me invadía con unos dedos que entraron demasiado._

_-Esto te va a doler –musito, sus ojos brillaron serios-. Ni se te ocurra llorar._

_Y empujo aun más sus dedos. Me congele al sentir como algo se rompía dentro de mí. Dolió, pero no tanto como me esperaba, podía manejarlo sin quejarme, pero aun así le clave las uñas a Edward en sus hombros y cerré los ojos, deseando que esta desagradable sensación de pérdida desapareciera pronto. Este dolor se me asemejaba a cuando era una niña y me caí del árbol al que me había subido después de que Lauren, me diera un susto de muerte, torciéndome el tobillo con la caída y haciéndome un enorme moretón en la frente. Aquella noche, me la pegue tramando como vengarme de ella en la cama cada vez que movía la pierna herida._

_Pero aquí no pensaba vengarme ni ponerme a llorar o quejarme. No era una blandengue._

_-Relájate –me ordeno Edward, probablemente porque, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, el estar clavándole las uñas no le debía de gustar._

_Obedecí, y comencé a relajarme. El dolor no tardo en disminuir. Edward saco los dedos y yo me sentí vacía por un momento, que no duro mucho, porque sentí como algo mucho más grande entraba en mi interior. Me agarre con fuerza a sus hombros, y oculte mi rostro en su musculoso pecho, donde mis jadeos amortiguados sonaban cada vez más altos. Esto se sentía tan bien…_

_-Abraza mi cintura con tus piernas –susurro Edward, rozando con su nariz mi cuello-. Así no te dolerá tanto._

_Lentamente, no dude en enroscar mis piernas como lianas a su cintura, sintiéndolo todavía mas dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverse, al principio despacio, y yo le seguí, empujando mis caderas, pero cuando aumento el ritmo de sus estocados, y mis caderas se negaron a seguirle, lo único que pude hacer fue abandonarme al enorme cumulo de sensaciones que me embargaban, y gemir mientras él hacia todo el trabajo._

_-Santos… bebes… ¡voladores! –chille, preparándome para dejarme ir en cuestión de nada._

_-Soy Edward, no un santo bebe volador –me corrigió con prepotencia._

_-Aaaaahhh… aaaahhhh… ¡AAAAAAHHHH!_

_-Ni se te ocurra correrte –me ordeno Edward._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Demasiado tarde._

_Deje que las paredes de mi vagina se cerraran alrededor de su pene, chillando y me desplome sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos y tratando de poder respirar bien. Mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. De seguro todos en la casa se habrían enterado de lo que estábamos haciendo. O mejor dicho, acabábamos de hacer._

_-Mierda –siseo Edward con rabia, apoyándose sobre mí. Su peso no me molesto sino que se sintió increíblemente bien-. ¿No se supone que las mujeres tienen orgasmos retardados?_

_Me las apañe para encogerme de hombros mientras lo abrazaba contra mí, temblando._

_-Y yo que sé, soy virgen –dije una vez que mi respiración se hubo calmado-. Bueno, era. Ahora ya no lo soy. Por tu culpa._

_-Vuelve a dejarme a mitad y te matare –me prometió. Sentí como mordisqueaba la piel de encima de mi pecho. De seguro me iba a dejar otra marca que se sumarian a todas las anteriores._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que va a haber una próxima vez? –le pinche, sonriéndole._

_Edward me miro y me sonrió torcido, cortándome la respiración._

_-Te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas, Bella. Y créeme, hacerlo en la posición del misionero no es algo que me guste._

_-¿Posición del misionero? –Fruncí el ceño al no entenderle-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Comida?_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza, soltando una risa ronca, y se aparto de mi, ignorando mi agarre. Sentí como su pene abandonaba mi interior y como unas pequeñas punzadas de dolor sustituían al intenso placer que antes había sentido. Gire la cabeza para verle tumbado a mi lado, boca arriba con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, mirando al techo._

_-¿Qué es la posición del misionero? –insistí._

_Tire de la colcha para taparme._

_-Bella, cómprate un video porno y créeme que aprenderás mucho –dijo, sin mirarme._

_Hice un mohín. ¿Qué me comprara un video porno? Tal vez lo hiciera. Ahora que me había iniciado en el mundo del sexo tenía que estar bien informada y como no tenía a la ninfómana de Jessica, ni a Erik, el del sex-shop, tendría que apañármelas sola y como fuera. A duras penas, como si mi cuerpo me pesase toneladas, me obligue a sentarme y moví las piernas. Bien, ya me las arreglaría para lograr bajar al primer piso._

_-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto Edward, al ver como lentamente, me sentaba al borde de la cama y me ponía su camisa blanca._

_-Tengo que terminar de pasarme las demás pistas del San Andreas –dije con seriedad-. No creo que ni Patito ni Oso Amoroso sean capaces de lograrlo sin mí. Son unos novatos._

_-¿¡Oso Amoroso?!_

_Me congele ante su tono de voz. Mierda. Otra vez mi boca me la había jugado._

_-Esto… quería decir Anthony y Emmett –me apresure a corregirme-. Bueno, buenas noches –Ya me iba a poner en pie, pero Edward me agarro de la cintura y me metió de nuevo a la cama, manteniéndome abrazada de espaldas contra su pecho-. Déjame ir, ya hemos… hemos hecho eso._

_-Me está empezando a cabrear que llames a otros hombres, pato o oso amoroso, Isabella –susurro Edward en mi oído sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado._

_-Yo no…_

_-Créeme que si lo vuelves a hacer hare que lo lamentes._

_Incomoda ante su afirmación, me removí entre sus brazos, sintiendo la presión de su pene en mi cadera._

_-Estate quieta –me ordeno, con voz ronca. _

_Volví a moverme, esta vez intencionalmente._

_-No hagas eso –Y me dio una nalgada._

_Volví a hacerlo._

_-Isabella –gimió, molesto._

_Sonreí como una niña que había sido pillada en falta. El saber que moverme le provocaba que hiciera esos sonidos, me hacía sentir poderosa. Suspire y me quede quieta. Cerré los ojos porque me pesaban. Antes de dejarme ir al mundo de los sueños, recordé una cosa que le tenía que decir a Edward si o si. Para demostrarle que no era tan ignorante en esto del sexo._

_-La próxima ver haremos el 69 –dije, soltando un amplio bostezo-. Y luego el helicóptero._

_-¡¿Qué!?_

…..

…

No necesitaba mirarme a ningún espejo para saber que mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo. ¿A dónde había ido a parar la Bella recatada? ¿Cómo había podido haber… haber… Me lleve una mano al pecho y me mordí los labios con fuerza para no gritar de histeria, o en el peor caso para no gemir al recordar sus caricias y… ¡NO! ¡Tenía que centrarme! No pensaba caer ante el después de esto. ¡No señor! ¡No iba a caer ni ahora ni nunca!

Salí de la cama y corrí al baño. Donde me lave con tanta fuerza la piel, tratando de sacar de mi mente sus caricias que de seguro acabe pareciéndome a un cangrejo. ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Le odiaba por ser tan asquerosamente sexi! ¡Y me odiaba a mi misma por estar deseando volver a repetir! Tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza. Edward era como un virus, se metía dentro de tu organismo y ya no lo podías expulsar. Eso era lo que me pasaba ahora mismo. No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. No podía volverme débil. Rabiosa, me encontraba secando mi cabello como si quisiera arrancármelo, sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, cuando Alice entro como una exhalación al cuarto sin llamar a la puerta.

-¡Ah, que bien que ya estés en pie! –exclamo ella, sonriéndome pícaramente-. Ya pensaba que no saldrías de la cama después de lo de anoche.

Desvié mi mirada hacia al lado contrario. No quería pensar en eso.

-¿Después de que? –le pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-¡De sexo! –chillo, dando una sonora palmada-. ¡A mí no me engañas Bella, tienes cara de recién follada y el pecho lleno de chupetones! –continuo chillando alegremente-. Venga, cuéntamelo todo. Las poses que hicisteis, quien estaba arriba, quien abajo, cuánto tiempo duro…

Comencé a toser como loca al sentir que me atragantaba con el aire. ¡No, Alice no! No necesitaba a otro Patito pero en mujer. Dios, si ella, que estaba casada y con un hijo, hablaba de no sé qué posiciones habíamos hecho, de seguro Patito me interrogaría en un nuevo nivel. ¿Qué acaso nadie tenía sentido de la vergüenza en esta casa? Mire a Alice, sacándome la toalla de la cabeza y dispuesta a ponerme a desvariar a saber de qué, pero en lugar de eso me eche a llorar.

-¿Bella? –vi como Alice me miraba sin comprender a través de mis ojos anegados de lagrimas.

-¡He perdido mi virginidad con el gilipollas de tu primo! –solloce-. ¡Y lo peor es que creo que me está empezando a gustar! ¡Me está gustando ese cabrón!

-Espera –Alice corrió a mi lado, y me agarro del hombre-. ¿Qué has perdido ¡que!?

-Mi virginidad –repetí entre hipidos.

-¿Tu… tu virginidad? –me repitió, lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de pronunciar las palabras. Asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Eras virgen? –volví a asentir-. ¿Con treinta años aun eras virgen? ¿Y Edward se acostó contigo sabiendo que lo eras?

-Tengo veintinueve –la corregí, calmándome un poco y secando mi cara con la toalla-. Y si.

Alice me soltó y retrocedió un pasito, mirándome como si acabara de salirme un tercer ojo o unos cuernos de la frente.

-¿Qué? –le increpe.

Alice se abalanzo sobre mí, asustándome ante su repentino ataque, y me abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Enhorabuena! –me grito al odio-. ¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! –Se separo y me miro con los ojos brillando de lágrimas de emoción contenidas-. ¡Esme no me va a creer cuando se lo cuente!

La mire sin comprender.

-¿Puedes hablarme en cristiano? –le pedí.

-Lo siento, pero no –se negó-. Venga, vamos a vestirte, te he preparado un conjunto de lo mas mono –Alice me arrastro fuera del baño.

Allá abajo me dolía, así que le pedí que me diera alguna pastilla contra el dolor o algo que me ayudase. Alice se negó, alegando que si en caso de que estuviera embarazada podía ser malo para el bebe. Bufe al recordar el porqué del sexo y le asegure que era imposible que estuviera embarazada. Alice me ignoro y me obligo a meterme en unos pantalones vaqueros demasiado cortos, una camiseta gris que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto y, de no ser porque me puse cabezota, me habría subido encima de unas mortales plataformas.

Mientras estábamos en la amplia cocina, sentadas a la mesa, yo comiéndome con desgana una de la docena de tostadas que una criada con la cara redonda y sonrosada que se llamaba Cloe me había traído junto a una taza de café, Alice parloteaba a toda velocidad de lo que íbamos a hacer a lo largo del día.

-Primero iremos a la peluquería de Rosalie –decía-. Tienes que cortarte el pelo. Ese pelo maravilloso –Alice agarro un mechón suelto de mi cabello e hizo un mohín-. Me dan ganas de llorar. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, no queremos que sea un estorbo. Luego nos vamos derechitas a los Almacenes Carson a llevarnos toda la ropa que quepa en mi Porche. ¡Me muero de ganas por convertirte en toda una modelito! A Edward se le va a caer la baba.

Recordé como me dijo que el vestido me quedaba sexi pero que me prefería desnuda. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente. Aparte ese pensamiento y suspire.

-No tengo dinero –le dije, pensando en todas mis cosas que había dejado atrás-. No pienso comprarme nada ni permitirte a ti hacerlo por mí.

Ya llevaba sin ir al trabajo bastantes días, de seguro estaba despedida. Pensé en Ángela, ¿estaría preocupada por mi? Me sentí mal, en cuanto tuviera un teléfono a mi alcance la llamaría.

-Claro que tienes dinero –me corrigió Alice. La mire para ver como depositaba una tarjeta de crédito frente a mis narices-. ¿Qué te crees, que somos unos pobres? No me fastidies, además los Almacenes Carson son nuestros, así que no tenemos que pagar nada, pero estaría feo no hacerlo.

Sin creérmelo, cogí la tarjeta de crédito que estaba a nombre de Isabella Marie Cullen. ¿Cullen? Si, vale que estuviera casada con Edward y eso, pero yo no quería llevar su apellido. Quería el apellido Swan, y cuando Edward regresara de donde fuera se lo dejaría claro. Deje la tarjeta de nuevo sobre la mesa y se la devolví a Alice.

-No la quiero. No pienso gastar el dinero de otro.

-Ay, si que eres terca –se lamento Alice. Me miro de manera amenazadora-. Te lo dejare claro, Bella, tienes todas las de perder en una discusión conmigo, así que guárdate tú tarjeta y date prisa en terminar de desayunar. Tendremos un día muy ajetreado hoy.

Vale, no obedecí porque Alice diera miedo, que va, yo… ¿A quien quería engañar? Alice daba mucho miedo, y la verdad no quería verla con esa cara, así que me di prisa en comer. En quince minutos, me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su porche amarillo canario, con su hijo, Goku, sentado en mi regazo, jugando con mi pelo.

-Lamento que tengas que cargar con mi pequeñín, pero no quería dejarlo solo en la casa con lo hiperactivo que es –se disculpo Alice, haciendo un peligroso adelantamiento. El coche adelantado nos pito.

-¡Mujer tenias que ser! –grito el conductor.

-¡QUE TE JODAN, MAMÓN! ¡TE ARRANCARE LAS BOLAS! –aulló Alice con rabia, sacándole un dedo corazón, por la ventana bajada, lo que provoco una ronda de pitidos-. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? –me pregunto con voz dulce.

Acojonada y pegada a la puerta, lo más lejos de ella y la rabia ciega que antes había sentido, le recordé y le dije que no pasaba nada. Jasper, según me había dicho, tenía que encargarse junto a Esme de un grupo de pandilleros que se las daba de los reyes de un barrio que les pertenecía; y por lo tanto, no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de Goku, puesto que Emmett, a saber a donde había ido, Carlisle estaba en el _Rush University Medical Center _(quien me hubiera dicho que existían mafiosos doctores no me lo hubiera creído), trabajando, puesto que era el jefe de la sección de cirugía y Rosalie se encontraba en la peluquería a donde planeaba llevarme Alice.

-Te compensare –me prometió Alice, sonriendo ampliamente.

No estaba segura de querer su compensación. Durante el trayecto, fingí que la escuchaba, pero en realidad miraba por la ventana, los enorme rascacielos que se alzaban por todos lados, los autobuses, la cantidad de coches que circulaban de un lado a otro, los curiosos transeúntes que llamaban mi atención, como la vieja hip-hopera que hacia un bailecito de lo más gracioso, el gigantesco hombre con una igual de gigantesca cresta rojo sangre, la mujer que corría probablemente chillando detrás de sus revoltosos hijos…

Esto de estar casada con un mafioso que vivía en una de las ciudades más grandes de todo los , tenía sus ventajas. Jamás creí realizar ningún viaje a ningún lugar que fuera Forks o Phoenix (la ciudad de nacimiento de René). Y ahora me encontraba aquí, completamente embobada con los colores, sonidos, olores que pasaban frente a mí. Para cuando Alice paro frente a un edificio con un enorme letrero rosa chicle en el que ponía con elegantes letras Rosalie, le había hecho prometer a mi cuñada, que luego me llevaría a visitar los lugares más importantes y turísticos de la ciudad.

-Sí, sí. No hace falta que tengas tanta prisa, este es tu nuevo hogar –me dijo Alice, bajando del coche.

Yo la seguí, cargando a Goku, que había decidido probar si mi cabello sabía rico, puesto que se había metido un mechón en la boca. Al parecer llego a la conclusión de que no era comestible y lo escupió, haciendo un adorable mohín, que me hizo sonreír. Luego suspire al fijarme en mi pelo lleno de babas de bebe. Un bebe que me sonrió de la misma forma que Alice. Dios, era tan lindo. Me imagine a mi misma con mi propio bebe, y aterrada ante la imagen que se me vino a la cabeza, sacudí la cabeza. De seguro mi propio bebe en lugar de chuparme el pelo me lo arrancaría y luego me sonreiría torcido. Me di cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la peluquería.

-¡Rosieee! –chillo Alice, corriendo hacia la impactante rubia, que en ese momento gritaba a una de sus trabajadoras, que se encogía-. ¡Te necesito, ahora!

Rosalie, decidió dejar a la trabajadora, que se apresuro a huir de la mirada feroz de su jefa- Abrazo a Alice que no paraba de dar botes. Yo me acerque y le sonreí tímidamente cuando me miro. Sonrisa que Rosalie me devolvió. Buuuf, no me odiaba, menos mal. Ya había comenzado a pensar lo contrario.

-Isabella, me alegro de volver a verte –dijo con sinceridad, dándome dos torpes besos en las mejillas, ya que Goku no paraba de moverse. Al parecer era igual de hiperactivo que su madre.

-Y-yo también, pero dime Bella, lo prefiero.

-Entonces, Bella –acepto. Saco de mis manos a Goku y se lo dio a su madre, que miraba con expresión concentrada mi cabello-. Siéntate.

Obedecí y me senté en una de las cómodas sillas, mirando mi reflejo en el largo espejo. Mi cara se volvió toda roja al comprender la mirada que antes me habían dado los transeúntes cuando me baje del coche. Mi pecho estaba lleno de brillantes chupetones que parecían gritar: ¡Mírenos! Edward, maldito. Apreté los dientes.

Rosalie, que se había dado cuenta de que yo me había dado cuenta de mis marcas, se rio divertida.

-No te avergüences, Bella. Yo también tengo –y se levanto la camiseta de marca, mostrándome una mordida en su perfecta cintura. Aparte la mirada a toda velocidad, balbuceando algo sin sentido, que hizo que Alice y ella estallaran en carcajadas. Incluso Goku se reía de mí. Desee que la tierra se me tragase.

Al menos, la peluquería estaba todavía sin clientes, a excepción de nosotras y la trabajadora, que estaba concentrada tecleando a una velocidad inhumana sentada detrás del recibidor.

-¿Cómo lo quieres de corto? –me pregunto Rosalie, cogiendo unas tijeras.

-No lo sé… ¿Alice?

Mire a mi pequeña cuñada, que mecía de un lado a su hijo. Ella sabía como lo debería llevar, puesto que no me había explicado nada acerca de mi futuro entrenamiento.

-Déjaselo a lo chico –dijo al cabo de un rato-. Esme dijo que tenía que tenerlo lo más corto posible.

Rosalie asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Veía como mechones de pelo marrón caía al suelo y Alice hacia caras raras de dolor.

-Perdona si te parece indiscreta mi pregunta, Bella –me dijo Rosalie-. Pero ayer dijiste que conocías a Edward desde hacia diecinueve años. ¿Eso es cierto? –me pregunto.

-Si –afirme-. Y también le di una patada, por si quieres saberlo.

Rosalie se rio.

-Lo siento pero me cuesta creérmelo.

-Ya mi también, aunque está claro que es verdad –la secundo Alice.

Decidí que no estaría mal contarle el cómo nos habíamos conocido y eso, porque se suponía que ahora eran mi nueva familia, hasta la muerte. Así que les conté, provocando que se estuvieran riendo durante un buen rato, sin poder creérselo.

-Dios, que romántico –dijo Rosalie, cuando se hubo recuperado.

-Eso no tiene nada de romántico –replique, mirándola con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo.

-Sí, sí lo es, está claro que estaba coladito por ti.

Hice una mueca y no me digne a responder. ¿Coladito por mí? ¡Ja! No bromeen, por favor. Las dos horas que me pegue sentada transcurrieron a toda velocidad entre una agradable charla con Rosalie y Alice, que me informaron acerca del nuevo mundo en el que me había metido. Me dijeron acerca de cómo fueron sus entrenamientos, como aprendieron a utilizar diferentes tipos de armas, a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, las misiones que habían realizado en su adolescencia cuando se suponía que tenía que ir a la escuela. Con la boca abierta, absorbí toda la información. Lo que más me gusto de todo eso fue la forma en la que conocieron a sus maridos, se parecía un poco a la mía, puesto que no había sido de la forma típica y ordinaria como solía suceder siempre.

-… y ya sabes, pensaba que los Cullen eran unos mierdas –me decía Rosalie-. Así que cuando vine aquí con Jasper de visita, creo que tendría dieciséis años, porque se suponía que íbamos a hacer una alianza para cubrirnos las espaldas por si acaso, no esperaba encontrarme con el idiota de Emmett. Creo que le dispare al pie cuando me dio una cachetada en el culo y me dijo que era caliente, ¿no Alice?

-Sip. Y luego cuando os ibas a ir, le tiraste a la piscina y pusiste la lona protectora. El pobre se quedo atrapado allí horas –Alice se rio junto a Rosalie-. Cuando lo sacamos tenía la piel toda azul, como un avatar.

-Se lo busco. Pero cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, en una misión en Nueva York, joder, el era tan caliente, con ese cuerpazo –A Rosalie se le caía la baba-. Y pensar que el adolescente idiota era una maquina en la cama. Todavía tiemblo al recordar. Me tiro al suelo, olvidando al traidor que nos habíamos liquidado y me dejo sin la parte de abajo, joder, comenzó a hacer maravillas con su boca…

-Eh, eh, no necesito demasiada información –la corte, porque estaba claro que iba a contarme detalladamente su loca noche de pasión-. ¿Y tu Alice?

La aludida puso ojos ensoñadores y comenzó a contarme como conoció a Jasper.

-Lo mío no fue como Rosalie, yo no le pegue ningún tiro –Rosalie sonrió desvergonzadamente-. Cuando vinieron me quede embobada con Jasper. Imagínatelo, ahí parado, mirándome con esa cara de angelito. No necesite pensarlo ni dos veces, me plante frente a él y le obligue a ponerse a mi altura y le di un beso frente a todos –Alice ensancho aun mas su sonrisa y Rosalie se rio-. Luego le dije que me había hecho esperar mucho.

-Y el pobre de Jasper, todo rojo se disculpo –añadió Rosalie, riéndose aun mas fuerte-. Pobre, el nunca perdía los papeles, pero tenias que ver su cara. ¡Para inmortalizarla!

Me reí. Luego me puse seria. Su amor sí que era bonito. Fruncí el ceño y me pregunte qué era lo que sentía Edward por mí, además de unas increíbles ganas de matarme según me había dado a entender, cada vez que le contradecía. Ya tenía claro que me gustaba, aunque no si ese sentimiento era un gusto pasajero, que desaparecería en nada, o si me había enamorado de él, como me había ordenado. Esperaba que no me hubiera enamorado, Edward no parecía capaz de corresponderme.

-¡Lista! –exclamo Rosalie, atusando mis cabellos cortos con sus manos.

Me alegre de que me sacara de mi espiral de pensamientos. La desconocida que tenia frente a mi tenía los ojos más grandes, o era esa la sensación que me daba. Mi pelo, a lo chico, apuntaba en todas direcciones de manera desordenada, Rosalie me había hecho un lindo flequillo, que se encargo de arreglar con sus dedos. Mi cara seguía siendo la misma, solo que mis ojos daban la sensación de ser mas enormes de lo que realmente eran.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –les pregunte-. ¿Me lo parece a mí o mis ojos no son iguales?

Alice me miraba con gesto embelesado al igual que Rosalie.

-Parece una muñequita –dijo Rosalie, asintiendo satisfecha con su trabajo.

-De porcelana –añadió Alice.

Las dos se miraron como si estuvieran compartiendo algún secreto, y me volvieron a mirar.

-¡Estas hermosísima! –aseguraron las dos a la vez.

-_Appa_ –dijo Goku, señalándome con un dedo, para luego mirar a Alice-. _Ela appa _–insistió, sonriendo.

-¿Verdad que si que esta guapa? –le pregunto Alice a su pequeño.

Les sonreí con cariño. Fuera guapa o no, me sentía un poquito nerviosa pensando en la cara que pondría Edward cuando me viera con este cambio de look. Bufe, pateándome mentalmente, no debía comportarme como una novieta insegura. Si a Edward no le gustaba se iba a ir a la mierda, era culpa suya que me lo tuviera que cortar, para empezar si no nos hubiéramos casado no tendría que realizar ningún entrenamiento.

Alice y yo nos despedimos de Rosalie, que nos acuso de ser unas perras por irnos de compras sin ella, y prometió vengarse. Cogí de nuevo a Goku, que me miraba con sus ojazos brillando como dos bombillas.

-Esto… Alice, creo que tu hijo está enfermo. Sus ojos brillan mucho –le dije a Alice.

-No, que va. Se ha enamorado de ti. ¿Verdad que si, Goku?

-_Ela appa_ –dijo con suficiencia-. _Ela_ mía.

Me reí cuando escuche su tono posesivo.

-No, Goku, _Ela_ es de Edward –le corrigió Alice, subiendo al Porche.

La risa se me cortó cuando sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mí. Mire por encima de mi hombro, para ver como una mujer, que llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, perdiéndose su cabellera cobriza entre los muchos transeúntes que circulaban de un lado a otro. No sabía porque pero esa mujer se me hacia familiar. ¿La habría visto en algún sitio antes?

-Bella, sube. Tenemos muchas compras que hacer.

-Si –musite, distraída.

Mientras Alice conducía a toda velocidad y de manera peligrosa, sentí un nudo en el estomago. No sabía el porqué, pero presentía que las cosas se iban a poner feas. Lleve una mano a mi localizador y trate de convencerme que no pasaría nada, pero no pude.

Quería al cabrón que tenia por marido conmigo, ahora mismo.

…

….

**Hola hola a todos. Aquí yo otra vez, con otro con capitulo.**

**Antes que nada doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Me he fijado en que se puede responder a sus reviews, pero prefiero no hacerlo porque de seguro no les responderé a todos y eso no sería justo. Así que les contestare por este medio.**

**Está claro que a Bella y a Edward les sucederá un montón de cosas, ya sean malas o buenas. Me alegra un montón que les encante la historia, jajajajaja, cuanto me alegro de estar loca para que se me ocurran todas esas ideas y que a ustedes les guste esta pedazo de locura. No me importa que dejen sus opiniones, encantada las leeré, para ver en qué cosas puedo mejorar y eso. Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido, pero con tantas tareas no tengo tiempo, pero eso sí, publicare todos los domingos, así que no se preocupen. Ahora que he empezado la historia sería muy feo no terminarla, además de que tengo una lista de todas las locuras que tienen que aparecer en la historia si o si. XD**

**Bueno, agradezco a las que me leen y dejan reviews, también a las que me leen y no dejan nada, también a las que me tienen en favoritos o me siguen. En definitiva, gracias a todos y les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, que ya he comenzado.**

(((Tanya se sentó en mi regazo y no dudo en pasar despreocupadamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mantener su perfecto rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-¿Me echaste de menos, bebe? –me pregunto, sonriéndome coquetamente-. Está claro que tu mujercita no sabe como complacer a un hombre –añadió con desprecio.

Le sonreí angelicalmente, a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla. Ascendí hacia arriba por un lado de su cara y acaricie sus rizos rubios. ¿La había echado de menos? La respuesta la obtuvo cuando agarre su cabello sin ningún miramiento y la obligue a torcer el cuello en una posición incómoda y dolorosa que le hizo emitir un gritito de dolor.

-Si te mato ahora nadie sabría que fui yo –le comente, con tono pensativo-. Y aunque supieran que fui yo no podrían hacerme nada –Cerré los ojos y me recordé a mi mismo que debía calmarme. Ante todo calma para obtener la información que quería. Volví a abrir mis ojos y vi que el rostro de Tanya se había sonrojado por el dolor.

-Edward… –trato de hablar, pero en la posición que estaba lo tenía difícil.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –le pregunte.

-Yo no…

-Si tu respuesta no me es satisfactoria te romperé el cuello –la corte, torciendo más su cuello. Tanya siseo-. Te lo preguntare una última vez más. ¿Dónde está?

-¡Edward, para! –me grito Anthony, parado bajo la puerta, con expresión agitada-. Tanya no sabe nada.

Le mire fríamente.

-Los Denali no nos la han jugado. La tiene mamá –añadió, con gesto serio-. Carlisle me lo acaba de confirmar.

Sentí como mi subconsciente quería despertar, y yo tuve la tentación de permitírselo y abandonarme a la inconsciencia, para luego despertar sin recordar nada y probablemente cubierto de sangre, como solía sucederme antes. Sin ningún miramiento tire a Tanya al suelo, que se apresuro a alejarse de mí, frotándose su cuello, y me puse en pie.

-Edward…

-Si a Bella le sucede algo, créeme que ni con todas las drogas que me metáis me detendré hasta que no os mate a todos –le corte, pasando a su lado.)))

**Besitos a todos.**

**Chao.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

**EPOV**

Mi cabeza dolía desde esta mañana y durante todo el viaje hasta Cicero, me lo pase con los ojos cerrados sentado en la parte de atrás de mi Volvo, ignorando la incesante charla de Anthony con John, que pisaba el acelerador al máximo para llegar cuanto antes. La jaqueca no era como las otras veces cuando podía manejarlo sin problemas, esta vez era horrible. Y la potente luz que me daba en los ojos a través de las gafas negras, contribuían a que los pinchazos de dolor aumentaran a más. De seguro, antes de que acabara la reunión, probablemente acabaría matando a alguno de los asistentes.

Una vez que entramos al ascensor, me quite las gafas, ya que aquí la luz no era tan fuerte como en el hall. A mi lado John mantenía las manos a la espalda y miraba a la puerta con gesto serio. Detrás, Anthony estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la cabina. Dándole vueltas a la piruleta que una niña con enormes gafas y un vestido de _girl scout_ le había vendido sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando bajamos frente a los altos edificios de oficinas de los Zhukov.

-Oye, hermanito, ¿todavía no me has dicho que tal? –me pregunto el gilipollas de mi hermano.

-¿Qué tal qué?

El sonido de su voz contribuía aun más al dolor de mi cabeza. Pero eso no se lo diría. Fingiría que estaba perfectamente delante de ellos para que no me obligasen a meterme esas cosas al cuerpo.

-Sexo con Bella. Ya sabes, yo también quiero probarlo.

La imagen de Bella con la cara llena de éxtasis se me vino a la cabeza. ¡A la mierda toda mi concentración para mantener a raya el dolor! Que me ataco sin piedad. Mire por encima de mi hombro a mi hermano, dándole a entender cuanto le odiaba.

-Por tu cara debo de deducir que bien –dijo con suficiencia, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja-. Yo también probare a ver.

-Te matare –le amenace.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber lo que hacíamos en el armario, guapo? –me pregunto Anthony, poniendo ojitos y pestañeando coquetamente-. Tal vez te diga si me seduces.

-Está claro que si Bella te considera un _pato_ –La palabra pato la dije con todo el odio que pude-, solo te ve como una jodida mascota.

-Ya, claro. Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que a mí me ponga un apodo y a ti no.

Iba a decirle algo realmente insultante, pero un siseo de dolor escapo de mis labios y me lleve una mano al lado de la cabeza que me palpitaba sin piedad. Eso debió de alarmar a Anthony, que se puso tenso y a la espera de que le atacase. Mierda.

-¿Tomaste tu medicina? –Anthony estaba serio.

-No, las drogas ya son malas, ya sabes –dije con sarcasmo.

-Edward…

Todo el ambiente relajado había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por otro bien diferente. No necesite mirar hacia donde se encontraba John parado, para saber que acababa de sacar un botecito de pastillas del interior de su chaqueta. Un condenado botecito de pastillas que siempre llevaba con él a todas partes.

-Señor… –comenzó a decir.

-Ya lo sé –le corte, cogí el botecito de píldoras-. Es hora de drogarme otra vez –Suspire y lo abrí, para tragarme dos insípidas pastillas. Luego volví a cerrar el bote y lo tire de vuelta a John, que se encargo de guardarlo.

-Abre la boca –me ordeno Anthony-. Quiero ver si te las has tragado.

Me gire a verlo molesto. Mi cabeza dolía y no estaba para que me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. El me miraba con los ojos sin brillo.

-¿Acaso tengo cinco años?

-No, pero aun así abre la boca –dijo sin entonar.

Estaba claro que podía negarme pero eso lo pondría de los nervios y a lo mejor le daba por abalanzarse sobre mi y arrastrarme hasta donde Carlisle por no obedecer. Y yo no estaba aquí para tener que marcharme sin llevar a cabo lo que había venido a hacer. Abrí la boca obedientemente, mostrándole que me las había tragado. Anthony asintió satisfecho y la cerré, le sonreí angelicalmente.

-¿Contento?

-Sip –La típica sonrisa de Anthony se volvió a aparecer en su cara-. Hasta dentro de otras setenta y dos horas. Casi se me olvida pero ahora estaré atento. No te olvides, ¿eh?

-Qué más quisiera despertarme cubierto de sangre –replique mordaz.

Vi como la sonrisa de mi hermano vacilaba, recordando, y como sus ojos se estrechaban, mirándome con odio y preocupación a partes iguales. Mirada que no me moleste en devolverle. Estaba claro para ambos que nos odiábamos a muerte, pero también que por mucho que nos odiáramos, yo era lo único que le quedaba a él de nuestra asquerosa familia, y él era lo único que me quedaba a mí. Así que lo quisiéramos o no, aunque nos odiáramos, estaba seguro de que mientras mi subconsciente asesino permaneciera a raya, y su lado gilipollas también, todo iría como una mierda, lo que traducido para mi significaba de perlas.

-Espero que todo vaya rápido –dijo Anthony, cambiando de tema, volviendo a su fachada de despreocupación-. Tengo ganas de irnos a comer antes de tomar el jet. De camino aquí vi un restaurante topless de esos que están ahora de moda. Espero que haya un montón de rubias. Y de seguro una se llamara Pussy. **(Para quien no sepa, ``pussy´´ en ingles significa vagina)**

-Ni lo sueñes –me negué.

-¡Oh, venga! Solo porque tú ya te hayas condenado a una vida de matrimonio no significa que yo también –se quejo, mirándome con ojos de cordero.

-Sí, tú también te jodes. En el trato que hicimos ponía todo lo que podías o no hacer.

-¡Venga, hermano! Cuando lo hice estaba claro que era idiota…

-No eres idiota, sino gilipollas y aun sigues siéndolo –le interrumpí.

-… además no le diré a Bella –continuo hablando, ignorando mi interrupción-. Yo también necesito consuelo de mi Pussy.

-Eres asqueroso –le dije, haciendo una mueca en parte por el dolor de cabeza y también de disgusto-. Cuando regresemos te quiero lejos de ella. Lo que menos necesito es que le contagies el SIDA.

-Me ofendes –Anthony se llevo una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación-. Yo jamás le contagiaría una enfermedad tan vulgar. La sífilis suena mejor y tiene más clase.

Le lance un golpe a la cara, que él se encargo de esquivar, sonriéndome burlón. John tosió discretamente y me gire para mirar al frente, para ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Afuera nos esperaba los rumanos: Vladimir y Stefan, junto a la mal follada de Tanya, que venía en representación de los Denali. No estaba de humor para soportarla. Joder, solo nos habíamos acostado una puta vez, y ya parecía pensar que por eso tenía que haber algo más. Comencé a pensar en buenos sitios donde poder enterrar su cadáver una vez que ordenaran que la liquidaran, bueno, aunque también podía prenderle fuego y listos.

-Oh, los vampiros –les saludo a su manera Anthony, señalándoles con la piruleta que se saco de la boca- ¿No se supone que se desintegrarían con los rayos del sol? Ya saben, como son unos muertos vivientes y…

-Anthony…

No era momento para bromas. Esta reunión tenía que salir bien, además de que íbamos a ir a su territorio durante unas semanas y no nos convenía tenerlos molestos. Con todo lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo, si los Zhukov se nos aliaban, estaríamos mejor resguardados, los Black ya no me inspiraban ninguna confianza, y pensaba quitármelos del medio en nada; y los Denali y los Hale estaban con nosotros por cuestiones familiares. Pero no confiaba en que esos lazos familiares fueran tan duraderos. Si, vale, éramos la mafia y bla, bla, bla. Se suponía que La Familia tenía que ser lo primero, lo más importante, lo sagrado y un montón de mierdas más por el estilo que una panda de italianos se había encargado de vender al resto del mundo. Pero seamos sinceros, la Familia no significaba nada en cuanto había mucho poder de por medio, el cual equivalía a dinero. Además de que mi concepto de familia era muy negativo. Tampoco es que confiara en los Zhukov, estaba claro que ellos eran una copia pero en rumano de los Vulturi, estaban ansiosos de poder y se habían encargado de quitar de en medio a la competencia que se encontraba en Rumania tanto como en los alrededores, expandiéndose hasta Rusia, así que una vez que me deshiciera de mi familia italiana (los cuales fingían respetar los lazos familiares), los siguientes en mi lista serian ellos, bueno no, primero los Black, no pensaba soportar ni un minuto más a Jacob y los siguientes los rumanos. Una verdadera ``lastima´´, al menos me consolaría con hacerme con el control de su territorio. Y por lo que parecía, en Rusia había suficientes materias primas como gas o petróleo.

-Hermanos Cullen –nos saludo Stefan, inclinando la cabeza en nuestra dirección-. Es un placer tenerlos aquí.

-Sí, sí, ahórrense su mierda –dije con mala leche por culpa de la jaqueca-. Y vamos al grano.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decirles es que el placer es mutuo –dijo Anthony, actuando como traductor-. Ignoren su mal lenguaje, el pobre echa de menos a su mujer y estar dos semanas lejos le molesta. Ahora solo podrás consolarte con tu mano derecha –esto último me lo dijo en voz baja.

-Cierto, ya nos dijeron que se caso –dijo Vladimir, mirándome con sus ojos de muerto-. Me alegro y espero conocer pronto a su esposa.

Si, por supuesto, por encima de mi cadáver se le presentaría. No me moleste en ocultar mi aversión hacia ellos. Si, ya se, debería fingir y bla, bla, bla, pero con este dolor de cabeza no estaba para ponerme por la labor.

- Señores, ya tendremos tiempo para conocer a… la Señora –dijo Tanya-. Ahora hay asuntos más importantes que tratar, ¿cierto?

Si, había más asuntos importantes que tratar. Seguimos a los rumanos al interior de su sala de conferencias. John decidió quedarse a vigilar afuera, por si acaso a los rumanos les daba por jugárnosla. La siguiente hora me la pase jugando con un boli y pensando en que si se lo clavase en el ojo a Vladimir con la suficiente fuerza lograría atravesarle el cerebro, y con suerte mandarlo al infierno. No soportaba su voz, con Stefan me pasaba lo mismo, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un incentivo para que a mi cabeza le diera por seguir jodiendome más. En serio, ya había decido saltar por encima de la mesa y clavarle el boli en el ojo; y si las consecuencias me caían encima, pfff, ya me las arreglaría como siempre. Pero mi móvil sonó.

No me moleste en pedir disculpas ni nada, solo me levante y salí de la sala, alegrándome por la interrupción.

-Disculpen a mi hermano –escuche que decía Anthony-. Debe de ser importante, Tanya encárgate tú, ahora venimos.

-No se preocupen, no pasa nada, tomaremos un descanso –dijo Stefan.

Sentí un mal presentimiento cuando vi el número de Esme.

-¿Qué? –le dije hosco.

-Lo siento, Edward –se disculpo Esme, con voz histérica-. Lo siento mucho, Bella, ella…

-¿Qué pasa con Bella? –me alarme.

-Se la han llevado. Alguien se la secuestrado en los almacenes Carson

El móvil se me escapo entre los dedos y fue a parar al suelo con un golpe sordo. Creo que mi cerebro se había apagado.

-¿Edward, que pasa? –Anthony, que había salido tras de mi recogió el móvil del suelo.

-Necesito agua –musite.

Me las arregle para encontrar el baño, mientras Anthony detrás mío soltaba palabrotas y le decía histérico no se que de mover a todos para encontrar a Bella, abrí el grifo y moje mi frente con agua. Joder, me ardía tanto la cabeza…

Apoye mis manos contra el borde de la pila y trate de calmarme. Podía ver a través del reflejo a Anthony, mirándome con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que Esme le decía en completo silencio.

-Bueno –dijo Anthony, guardando el móvil y sonriéndome ligeramente-. No ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, así que aun hay posibilidades.

¿Posibilidades? Apreté con fuerza los dientes y cerré los ojos durante un instante. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que siguiera viva? Sinceramente eran bien pocas, por no decir ninguna. Joder, mi cabeza estaba a un precio desorbitado en el mundo de la mafia. Si tuviera que recordar la cantidad de veces que trataron de sacarme del mapa no me daría tiempo ni viviendo dos vidas. Y si los que la tenían, pertenecían al grupo de muerte a Edward Cullen, ya podía ir olvidándome de volver a verle el pelo.

-¿Edward, estas bien? –me pregunto Anthony-. No debes preocuparte, de seguro…

-... esta muerta –termine por él.

-Joder, no seas pesimista. Digo yo que nos pedirán un rescate por el estilo o…

Le di un puñetazo al espejo y abrí los ojos, para ver que Anthony me miraba consternado. Mierda, debía de estar muy mal, mi mano no me dolía y eso que sangraba bastante. Solo la cabeza, esto era malo. Las otras veces me pasaba igual y perdia la conciencia. ¡Jodidas drogas inútiles! Ahora no podía irme.

-Mierda, hermanito –Anthony se paró a mi lado y me agarro de la mano herida, para meterla debajo del grifo después de sacar un trozo de cristal-. Ahora los rumanos nos obligaran a pagar esto.

-…

-¿Sientes dolor? –me pregunto, vi como apretaba la herida, no sentí nada.

-No.

-Doble mierda, eso no es bueno –Anthony suspiro y cerro el grifo-. Ahora ya no sangra tanto –comento, elevando mi mano y examinándola-. La próxima vez no golpees un espejo, ya sé que eres un masoca y eso. Si quieres me pegas a mí. No te preocupes que no me quejare.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido? –le pregunte.

-Se me vienen muchos a la cabeza… tal vez los Denali, las cosas no nos van tan bien con ellos, ya sabes, desde lo de Vasilii, no nos enteramos de muchas de sus negocios. Y a Eleazar le va eso del ojo por ojo.

-Ya…

Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos. Tratando de calmarme. Bueno, tenía a la mal follada a mano para interrogarla.

-Volvamos a la sala –Saque mi mano de entre las de mi que… pensar.

Ahora mismo sentía un odio terrible hacia todos. En la sala no estaban los rumanos ni Tanya, mejor, de seguro si Vladimir volvía a abrir la boca le mataría con el boli. Me senté en el sillón y cerré los ojos.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle –me dijo Anthony-. A lo mejor él ha encontrado algo que pueda servirnos.

-Dile a Tanya que venga –le ordene.

Escuche como salía. ¿Cómo la mataba? De seguro trataría de resistirse y la sala de los rumanos acabaría pareciendo un plato para una escena de terror. Si iba a quitármela del medio debía tomármelo con calma, no mostrarle mis intenciones.

-Edward –canturreo Tanya, abrí los ojos para ver como avanzaba hacia mi apresurada y sonriendo-. Anthony me dijo que me _necesitabas_.

Tanya se sentó en mi regazo y no dudo en pasar despreocupadamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mantener su perfecto rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-¿Me echaste de menos, bebe? –me pregunto, sonriéndome coquetamente-. Está claro que tu mujercita no sabe como complacer a un hombre –añadió con desprecio.

Le sonreí angelicalmente, a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla. Ascendí hacia arriba por un lado de su cara y acaricie sus rizos rubios. ¿La había echado de menos? La respuesta la obtuvo cuando agarre su cabello sin ningún miramiento y la obligue a torcer el cuello en una posición incómoda y dolorosa que le hizo emitir un gritito de dolor.

-Si te mato ahora nadie sabría que fui yo –le comente, con tono pensativo-. Y aunque supieran que fui yo no podrían hacerme nada –Cerré los ojos y me recordé a mi mismo que debía calmarme. Ante todo calma para obtener la información que quería. Volví a abrir mis ojos y vi que el rostro de Tanya se había sonrojado por el dolor.

-Edward… –trato de hablar, pero en la posición que estaba lo tenía difícil.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –le pregunte.

-Yo no…

-Si tu respuesta no me es satisfactoria te romperé el cuello –la corte, torciendo más su cuello. Tanya siseo-. Te lo preguntare una última vez más. ¿Dónde está?

-¡Edward, para! –me grito Anthony, parado bajo la puerta, con expresión agitada-. Tanya no sabe nada.

Le mire fríamente.

-Los Denali no nos la han jugado. La tiene mamá –añadió, con gesto serio-. Carlisle me lo acaba de confirmar.

Sentí como mi subconsciente quería despertar, y yo tuve la tentación de permitírselo y abandonarme a la inconsciencia, para luego despertar sin recordar nada y probablemente cubierto de sangre, como solía sucederme antes. Sin ningún miramiento tire a Tanya al suelo, que se apresuro a alejarse de mí, frotándose su cuello, y me puse en pie.

-Edward…

-Si a Bella le sucede algo, créeme que ni con todas las drogas que me metáis me detendré hasta que no os mate a todos –le corte, pasando a su lado.

Mi cabeza se sentía como si la hubieran partido por la mitad con un mazo y alguien estuviera hurgando dentro con un destornillador. Y parecía que en mi cuerpo se hubiera desatado un puto infierno. Elizabeth, la tenía Elizabeth. Trate de controlarme. Debí matarla, joder si debí hacerlo, pero Anthony, el jodido de Anthony…

_-¡No! –grito Anthony-. ¡Hermanito no lo hagas! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien, no mates a mamá! ¡Por favor, no la mates! ¡NO LA MATES!_

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de apartar ese recuerdo.

-Edward, estas mal no deberías marcharte, no hemos terminado aun con los rumanos…

-Cállate.

-¡Mierda, hermano, tu quédate aquí y yo voy a por Isabella! No podemos irnos así, no contigo al borde de irte a saber dónde.

Le ignore y entre al ascensor. Apreté el botón de la planta baja con fuerza, repentinamente me acorde de que Bella iba con localizador. Le quite mi móvil a Anthony y no tarde en confirmar su posición. Bien, aun seguía en Chicago. Al parecer Elizabeth se sentía segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y si la conocía, y ya lo creo que la conocía, de seguro sabría que Bella llevaba localizador y que yo no tardaría en llegar a donde estaba. Al menos tenía la certeza de que ella seguía viva. Estaba claro que el mensaje era: Se _que tú sabes que yo sé, pero que yo sé algo que tú no_.

Era una trampa, una trampa que me la traía al pairo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me apresure a salir.

-Llama y explícale a John que se encargue de que todo vaya según lo planeado –le ordene a Anthony, tirándole de vuelta el móvil-. Dile a Tanya que la matare cuando recupere a Bella.

Subí a mi Volvo aparcado frente al edificio de los Zhukov. Anthony no dudo en subirse en el lado del copiloto segundos antes de que saliera disparado.

-De seguro esto acabara mal –se quejo, haciendo una mueca y haciendo la llamada.

-Me da igual, nadie te ha dicho que vengas. Aun estas a tiempo de saltar.

-Voy a ir –dijo Anthony con firmeza, apretando el móvil contra su oreja-. Está claro que me vas a necesitar.

Le mire de reojo, mientras daba mi recado, que hiciera lo que quisiera, si se me ponía en medio, esta vez el también, tal vez, se iría al infierno con un billete solo de ida, junto a Elizabeth. Eso si yo no me iba antes al jodido mundo de la inconsciencia.

…..

…..

**BPOV**

Estaba claro que había sido secuestrada. ¿Qué como he llegado a esta conclusión? Pues es muy fácil, ¡maldita sea estoy atada a una silla como una morcilla y con los ojos vendados! ¿Qué? ¿Quieren más detalles? ¿Cómo la calidad de la cuerda que está cortando el riego sanguíneo de mis manos? Buuf, genial, sencillamente genial. El sueño de cualquiera, pasar de estar comprando ropa, o más bien fingiendo hacerlo para que cierta cuñada enana hiperactiva no te de una paliza, y encontrarte con dos hombres como armarios que te piden, si, ellos me lo pidieron amablemente, que les acompañase. Y yo, claro, como no, me negué. Porque apestaban a mafiosos por todos lados, y yo ya tenía bastante con mi nueva familia.

Tal vez no debí golpearle en sus partes al rubio. Eso explicaría que me dejara fuera de combate dándome con su puño en la cara. Que por cierto, me ardía, de seguro acabaría con un ojo morado. Volví a bufar. Se me paso por la cabeza ponerme a soltar insultos, ya que no estaba amordazada, pero casi mejor que no. No quiero recibir otro golpe, una cosa es ser masoca, y yo no lo era como para ponerme a quejarme, por muy incómoda que me encontrara. Esperaba que Alice se diera cuenta de mi desaparición, aunque lo dudaba. La última vez que la vi, parecía un cohete, un cohete enano y asesino que se lanzo sobre una mujer de pechos gigantescos y una horrible permanente, que cometió el error de coger el vestido que ella quería.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo lo vi antes! –recuerdo que grito, dejando a su hijo sobre un montón de sujetadores que estaban de rebajas-. ¡Dámelo!

Alice parecía dispuesta a provocar una masacre.

-Lo lamento, creo que está usted equivocada, si me perdona –La mujer de los senos enormes se dispuso a marcharse con el vestido bien sujeto, y yo, nerviosa porque Alice tenía la misma expresión que cuando insulto al conductor que nos pito, trate de calmarla.

-Oye, tranquilízate, ¿sí? Puedes conseguirte otro vestido.

Paso de mí olímpicamente y derribo a la mujer dando un salto mortal sobre uno de las muestras de ropa. De seguro la pobre mujer perdió dientes cuando se encontró de cara contra el suelo, con Alice sentada sobre su espalda haciéndole una dolorosa llave. Si, lo sé, debí echarle una mano. Y con lo de echarle una mano me refiero a que debí sacarla de encima de la pobre mujer que se retorcía bajo ese duende asesino. Pero en lugar de eso le pedí a Goku que no se moviera de donde estaba, que me ignoro, concentrado en chuparse su puño, y corrí hacia una cabina de teléfonos que había visto. Quería llamar a Ángela y luego a Charlie, para decirle que todo iba bien aunque no fuera bien.

Y para mi desgracia allá estaban esos dos hombres que parecían haberse inflado a esteroides y luego haberse sometido a un duro entrenamiento de levantamiento de pesas. Iban vestidos de negro, como John, ósea que en el instante se me encendió la bombilla y supe que eran unos mafiosos. Y ya se imaginan, yo allí parada frente a ellos de la sorpresa, y ellos mirándome sin ninguna expresión. Sus caras me recordaron a la de los hombre de _Men in Black_, y me imagine que de seguro uno de ellos sacaría un estilográfica que no sería un estilográfica y me borraría la memoria. Pero no paso nada de eso, para pena mía.

-¿Le importaría acompañarnos? –me pregunto el rubio amablemente.

-Sí, sí que me importaría –dije, mi voz sonó demasiado chillona-. Como verán estoy de compras así que, adiós –me despedí, retrocediendo.

Me dispuse a volver a donde Alice para decirle que había más mafiosos en la tienda, y que estos no tenían pinta de ser sus amigos, pero el rubio me agarro de un brazo, y a mí se me disparo la vena cobarde que me impulsaba a cometer locuras. Así que, si, le di una patada. Le di de lleno en cierto lugar que él no se esperaba que diera. Logre que soltara un ruidito de dolor y me gane un golpe en la cara que me provoco ver un montón de colorines y me envió al mundo de la inconsciencia.

-Vaya, querida, ya estas despierta –escuche cerca la voz de una mujer.

No dije nada y arrugue la nariz. Su tono amable no me gustaba, teniendo en cuenta que estaba atada y no podía verla.

-No te preocupes, querida –me dijo-. No te hare daño, por el momento.

Vaya, que tranquilizadora era.

Sentí su presencia más cerca de mí, y me alegre cuando me sacaron la venda de los ojos, permitiéndome ver a mi alrededor. La alegría se esfumo de inmediato, casi mejor prefería la venda de regreso, para no ver que me hallaba en un almacén de que estaba abandonado por todo el polvo que veía, además de cajas y cajas en todas direcciones. Estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz que entraba por uno de los altos ventanales rotos situados a mi derecha y las bombillas situada a largos intervalos que emitían ruiditos y se apagaban, para luego volver a encenderse. Me estremecí, los almacenes abandonados no eran buenos sitios. Los almacenes abandonados, siempre, en todas las películas que había visto, eran horribles lugares donde el coprotagonista hallaba la muerte a manos de un psicópata con motosierra, o un niño que murió ahogado, o una viejecita que en lugar de ser una viejecita era un demonio encubierto y…. bueno, mejor dejaba de desvariar.

La mujer parada frente a mi era la misma que vi a la salida de la peluquería de Rosalie. Sip, era ella, reconocería esa melena cobriza en cualquier sitio. ¿Por qué se me hacia tan familiar? La respuesta la obtuve cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí y me sonrió angelicalmente, formándose un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Era idéntica a Edward pero en mujer. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Ya te vale pedazo de cabrón! –le grite furiosa-. ¡Siguiéndome como un maldito acosador y haciendo _cosplay_ para divertirte a mi costa! Espero que tengas una buena explicación para el puñetazo que he recibido del bruto de tu amiguito.

Edward, ¡idiota!, disfrazándose de mujer. Si ya, claro, no pensaba tragarme su expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción, a mi no me la iba a dar. La verdad, como fuera que hubiera hecho para poner voz de mujer, lo había logrado muy bien. Casi me había engañado.

-¿Eres estúpida? –me pregunto con voz helada.

-Sí, si no me vengas con lo de siempre y desátame de una buena vez –le ordene, frunciendo el ceño-. Tal vez entonces me considere la idea de partirte la cara.

-Además de vulgar sin cerebro, querida. Creo recordar que eduque a mi hijo mucho mejor como para acabar en manos de una meretriz.

¿Meretriz? ¿Acababa de llamarme prostituta pero de manera elegante? Este no era Edward. Alarmada me eche hacia atrás y mire a la mujer con más detenimiento. ¿Ella acababa de decir su hijo? ¿Qué acaso los padres de Edward no estaban muertos?

-Tú eres Elizabeth, ¿no? –le pregunte, lentamente.

-Vaya, querida, no esperaba que supieras de mi. Creo que ya no me pareces tan vulgar como antes –comento Elizabeth-. Sí, yo soy Elizabeth, la ``mami´´ de mi pequeño monstruo y mi angelito. Tu _suegra_.

Tuve claro que me odiaba. Dijo suegra como si fuese la palabra más obscena del mundo mundial. Edward me había mentido cuando dijo que su madre estaba muerta. De seguro su padre no tardaría en aparecer de entre las cajas y la reunión con mis suegros ya estaría completa.

-Un placer conocerte… _mamá_ –dije, tratando de emplear el mismo tono que ella-. ¿Puedo saber a qué vino esto de secuestrarme? Si querías conocerme lo más normal sería ir a un café, ¿no? No es que tenga nada en contra de los almacenes abandonados –mentira-, solo que no es normal y…

-Cállate.

Me calle. Sip, sin duda madre de Edward, tenían la misma manera de mandarme cerrar la boca, incluso arrastraban la primera a de cállate al decirlo.

-Así estas mejor, querida, con la bocaza cerrada porque no querrás que te la arranque –Elizabeth me sonrió-. Nah, estaba bromeando –Elizabeth se rio suavemente, para volver a ponerse seria-. Bueno, pequeña meretriz, quiero que me aclares algunas cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo sí que quiero saber que esta pasand…

-¡Que te calles he dicho! –estallo Elizabeth-. Me estas sacando de mis casillas. Tu sola presencia me cabrea, y yo no me cabreo con facilidad. Solo asiente si me has entendido.

Con la boca cerrada asentí de arriba abajo. La cara de Elizabeth, a escasos centímetros de los míos daba miedo. Ahora ya sabía de dónde había sacado Edward todas esas expresiones aterradoras.

-Bien, querida. Me alegro. Al parecer por lo que se solo eres una mujer ordinaria. Una estúpida mujer ordinaria, pero estuve pensándolo mucho y me pregunte como semejante mujer ordinaria seria del agrado de mi pequeño monstruo. Asi que quiero saber cómo lo sedujiste para que se casara contigo.

Le mire con sorpresa. ¿Seducir a Edward? ¿Yo?

-Yo… yo no he seducido a nadie.

-No me mientas, querida –Elizabeth sonó molesta-. No me gusta que me mientan.

-¡Yo no miento! No conocía a Edward hasta que me desperté con resaca y a su lado –le grite, no porque estuviera molesta, sino asustada. Sip, solía pasarme eso de ponerme a chillar cuando el miedo me atacaba sin remordimientos.

-Bueno, querida, reconoceré que tienes agallas –Elizabeth se echo hacia atrás y me sonrio angelicalmente-. Pero veremos si sigues igual cuando te corte en daditos.

-¡Yo no he seducido a nadie! –grite alarmada, removiéndome en el asiento.

-Entonces deberé suponer que estas embarazada –dijo Elizabeth.

-¡Tampoco estoy embarazada!

Elizabeth me miro como si no me creyera, parecía pensar que si lo estaba ya que miraba mi estomago significativamente. No me gustaba nada esa mirada, nada, nada. ¿En serio mi suegra me iba a cortar en daditos como ella había dicho?

-Jefa, ya están aquí –grito el rubio que me había dado un puñetazo, apareciendo de entre las cajas seguido de su compañero-. Solo he visto a dos, y uno de seguro es su hijo. ¿Qué hacemos?

Elizabeth se giro hacia él y yo suspire aliviada. Me había librado de esa mirada oscura suya. Ahora mismo debía marcharme de aquí pitando, pero el problema estaba en la silla a la cual estaba atada. Para empezar no era fuerte así que eso de romper las cuerdas a lo Hulk, como que no.

-Bien –dijo Elizabeth, concentrada en los dos maromos esos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-. Si mi pequeño monstruo esta aquí, de seguro viene con mi angelito. No se los tomen a la ligera, me oyeron, ¿Diego, Santiago? Los quiero a los dos.

-Sí, jefa. Los traeremos vivos –dijo el moreno esbozando una sonrisa todo dientes-. O al menos lo intentaremos.

-Los quiero vivos e intactos. Si los traen a mi presencia con una sola magulladura serviré sus huevos en bandeja.

Bien, ahora era mi oportunidad, estaban distraídos. Después de pensar se me había ocurrido una solución, bueno no, no se me había ocurrido, simplemente me acorde de una película. Pero yendo a lo que iba, esperaba que funcionara. Me impulse hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, y la silla se golpeo sordamente contra el suelo, uno de sus lados se soltó y yo me apresure a liberarme de las ataduras a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Qué coño… –comenzó a decir el moreno.

Libre, me puse en pie y mire a mis captores. Hice una pose de karate y les mire amenazadoramente. No iba a retroceder, ni a amilanarme, no señor. Ahora iban a conocer a la verdadera Bella. Una Bella realmente indignada después de ser llamada meretriz.

-Ahora van a saber lo que es bueno –dije poniendo un tono mortal-. En especial tu, _mamá_.

Y supieron lo que era bueno.

Salí pitando de su vista a toda velocidad, una cosa era ser valiente, lo que equivalía para mí a ser suicida, y otra cobarde, que en mi opinión debía de ser sinónimo de viva.

-¡Mátenla, ya no la necesito! –escuche gritar a Elizabeth.

Vaya, que suegra más sincera me había tocado, pero que ``bien´´, de seguro, si en lugar de estar aquí, estuviéramos en un centro comercial y yo me estuviera probando un vestido, ella no dudaría en decirme algo como, pero que mal te sienta querida, pareces una foca aprisionada en una bolsa de plástico.

Bueno, al menos por lo que había escuchado, si su pequeño monstruo era Edward, el había venido a buscarme. De seguro, de no estar corriendo como una loca de un lado a otro, me pararía a dar saltitos alegres ante aquella noticia. En mi loca huida, corriendo a través del laberinto de cajas y mas cajas, al doblar una esquina, en busca de una salida, me estrelle de lleno contra uno de los maromos, que debió de coger un atajo o algo, y ambos caímos al suelo. Gritando como loca, porque no pensaba volver a manos de esa psicópata, golpee en la cara a mi atacante, para oír un familiar, estas idiota.

-¿Edward? –enfoque mi vista en el. El alivio me recorrió de arriba abajo cuando me encontré con sus ojos verdes-. Edward –repetí feliz.

Luego le abofetee, rápido, bien fuerte. Primero por largarse después de acostarnos sin avisar y segundo por dejarme esa fea nota.

-¿¡A que vino… eso?! –me increpo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡La loca de tu madre me iba a cortar en daditos! –chille-. Maldición, ya sé que las suegras odian a las mujeres de su hijos, pero tu madre… ella… ella esta como una puta cabra. ¡Como una cabra! –le grite, dejándome llevar por la histeria le golpee en el pecho con rabia.

-Bella… para.

No pare porque me lo ordenara, sino por el tono débil de su voz. Me centre en su rostro para ver que parecía estar enfermo. Olvidándome de que los hombres de esa loca mujer me perseguían con el permiso de hacer conmigo lo que les diera la santísima gana, toque la frente de Edward para ver que estaba caliente. Muy caliente.

-¿Estás enfermo? –Me alarme-. ¿Si estás enfermo que haces aquí? ¡¿Estas tonto?!

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo chillar de nuevo, y vi como Patito me mandaba callar llevándose una mano a los labios.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido.

-Lo siento –me disculpe, bajando la voz-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, tú… vuestra madre me quiera muerta.

-Típico de las madres –comento Patito con despreocupación-. Solo que algunas se atreven a llevarlo a la práctica.

Quise golpearle por parecer tan relajado en un momento como este. Vale que estuviera acostumbrado a pasar de cero a cien, pero yo no lo estaba, ahora mismo era un manojo de nervios.

-Déjate de tonterías, esta situación no es para ponerse a bromear, Anthony –le increpe.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora me dices Anthony? Prefiero que me digas Patito, a Edward le molesta, ¿verdad que si?

Ambos miramos al interpelado para ver que parecía tener la mirada desenfocada. Su respiración era agitada y superficial. Dios, el estaba muy enfermo y aquí estaba yo poniéndome a discutir sobre cosas sin sentido, teníamos que irnos de aquí ya mismo. Y de paso llevar a Edward a ver a un medico.

-Anthony… será mejor que corras y… te la lleves –musito Edward con dificultad, cerrando los ojos-. No… no funciona.

-¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Qué no funciona?

Mire de nuevo a Patito para ver como se había puesto pálido y ya no sonreía.

-Joder, si es que ya te lo dije –siseo furioso-. Pero tú no me escuchas. Ahora ya no veré a mi Pussy.

-Si… si le pasa algo… te castrare –la amenazo Edward.

-¿Qué no funciona? –insistí-. ¿Quién es Pussy?

Patito me puso en pie y me arrastro detrás de él agarrándome con fuerza de la mano, obligándome a correr a la misma velocidad que el. Él al contrario que yo parecía saber a dónde nos dirigíamos entre tantas cajas y más cajas. Yo trataba de seguirle lo cual me estaba suponiendo un grandísimo esfuerzo, ¡yo no tenía las piernas tan largas!

-¿Q-que haces? –me las apañe para preguntar mientras me arrastraba-. ¡Edward, no podemos dejarlo allí! –chille.

-Edward ahora mismo no es una buena compañía. Confía en mí.

Me pare en seco al escuchar el grito estrangulado de Edward. Dios, el estaba sufriendo, y Patito que era su hermano no le ayudaba.

-¡Bella, tenemos que irnos ahora! –Patito tiro de mi brazo al ver que nos habíamos parado de golpe, pero lo ignore-. Su grito habrá atraído a los demás. Vamos, muévete.

-¡No! ¡Se supone que son hermanos! ¡¿Cómo lo abandonas a su suerte?! –le grite, completamente furiosa-. ¡Para que esos locos le maten! Vale, es un cabrón y eso, y muchas veces pienso que lo quiero ver muerto, pero solo lo pienso.

-¡No te preocupes por el sino por esos locos, tendrán suerte si Edward no se divierte con ellos sacándoles la piel a tiras!

De un manotazo me solté de su agarre y me dispuse a volver a donde Edward, pero Patito parecía considerar lo contrario porque me cargo como un saco de patatas y corrió en dirección contraria a donde se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Edward.

-¡Maldito, suéltame!

Me puse a gritar y no pare hasta que Patito le dio una patada a una torre de cajas y salto hacia abajo, al primer piso. ¡¿Acababa de saltar desde tan alto?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –chille como una descosida mientras caíamos.

El grito se ahogo en mi pecho cuando, después de una agradable sensación de ingravidez durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, me tope de golpe contra una torre de cajas, derribándolas, quedándome sin un gramo de aire. Al menos, las cajas y el cuerpo de Patito habían amortiguado un poco mi caída, pero tenía claro que me había hecho daño en el tobillo derecho.

Rodé a un lado para apartarme de Patito y mire hacia arriba para ver desde donde habíamos saltado. El camino que Patito se había hecho a través de aquel laberinto estaba iluminado tenuemente. Dios, ¿acaso eran seis metros? ¿¡En serio?! No sabía de alturas ni nada, pero a mí me parecía más que seis metros.

-Bella, ¿no te has roto nada? –me pregunto Patito, poniéndose en pie de un salto-. No quiero que me castren.

Le mire con odio, para ver que me tendía una mano que me negué a tomar. Me puse en pie y trate de ignorar el dolor que se disparo de mi tobillo herido por todo el cuerpo.

-No me hables, por tu culpa Edward ahora estará muerto –le sisee.

Y como para corroborar mi afirmación, se escucharon chillidos agónicos, que de seguro era del pobre Edward. Sentí como mis ojos me picaban. Mire a Patito deseando matarlo, para ver que seguía súper pálido y había comenzado a palparse sus ropas.

-Ves –le sermonee, señalando hacia arriba-. Ahora de seguro lo están torturando.

-Mierda… no lo tengo –le oí susurrar-. Bella, dime que tienes algo afilado, ¿sí? Un cuchillo, o un limador, ¡lo que sea!

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿De qué me iba? ¿Desde cuándo yo iba con algo afilado por ahí? Las armas eran malas. En el piso de arriba ya no se escuchaba ningún grito. No se oía nada. Con el corazón en un puño mire hacia arriba y mordí mi labio inferior.

-Oh, Edward –me lamente, cerrando los ojos para no perder los papeles. Bueno, si quitábamos el lado malo, que era su muerte, el lado positivo era que ya no tendría que seguir soportando sus idioteces. Aunque de seguro las echaría de menos, si, lo sé, suena extraño.

-¡Oh… mierda! –dijo Patito, recalcando las dos palabras-.¡CORRE!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante su tono de voz. Mientras Patito me arrastraba de nuevo en otra desenfrenada carrera, mire hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro, y me esforcé en distinguir en la oscuridad la figura que acababa de saltar, por el camino que había abierto Patito, como si nada, para caer sobre una hilera de cajas, manteniendo el equilibrio. ¿Que acaso era un ninja?

-Para es Edward –le grite a Patito, al reconocer esa forma de moverse sobre las cajas-. ¡Qué pares te digo!

-¡Isabella deja de comportarte como una estúpida! – protesto Patito, doblando en una esquina-. ¡Si te digo que corras es por tu bien! ¡Así que no me discutas y corre! ¡Joder, ¿dónde coño están las puertas cuando uno las necesita?!

Patito freno en seco, golpeándome contra él, y soltó una maldición cuando Edward cayó frente a nosotros. ¡No me fastidien! ¿Había estado corriendo por encima de las cajas? ¿Sin tropezar ni hacer que se desmoronaran? ¿En serio? Eso era imposible a no ser que fueses un peso pluma, y Edward de peso pluma nada.

-Hey, guapo –dijo Patito nervioso, poniéndome a su espalda y retrocediendo-. ¿No me digas que ya terminaste con esos? ¿Qué rápido, no?

-Dame a Princesa y te matare rápido –dijo Edward, clavando sus oscurecidos ojos en mi. ¿¡Princesa?!

-Mmm, es una buena oferta, déjame que piense a ver… creo que no. ¡Corre, Bella!

Y me empujo adoptando una posición de defensa. Yo no rechiste para nada. La forma en que me había mirado Edward no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, y con lo de llamarme Princesa y encima con ese tono… ¡ugs! Ese no era Edward. ¡Ah, maldición! Deje de correr cuando sentí un pinchazo en el costado y apoye una mano en el lugar. Yo no era ninguna amante del deporte, por dios, y aquí me tenían corriendo cada dos por tres primero por culpa de Elizabeth, luego por Patito y por ultimo de Edward, que encima no se comportaba como el mafioso sádico cabrón que era. Cuando esto terminara me declararía en huelga. Ya lo creo que sí, me espatarraría contra algún sofá y no me movería ni un pelo. Pero lo primero seria salir de aquí.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! –grite del sobresalto, cuando Edward y Patito, enredados atravesaron de repente una de las paredes de cajas. Trate de retroceder a tiempo para no ser arrastrada por esa bola humana y me resbale acabando tirada contra el suelo. Al menos me libre de recibir algún golpe por parte de ellos.

Me apresure a ponerme en cuatro patas para ver como Edward, haciéndole una llave a Anthony le clavo ese pedazo cuchillo que llevaba con él en el pecho. Grite, pero que el chillido debió de ser silencioso, porque mi boca únicamente permaneció abierta y de ella no salió ni un sonido. ¿A… acababa de apuñalar a su hermano? De un tiron, Edward saco el cuchillo.

-Gilipollas –le oi decir.

Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para verme. ¡Ah no! Yo no iba a ser la siguiente. No pensaba convertirme en Bella a la brocheta. Me puse en pie a toda prisa. Eso de que el miedo te embota todos los sentidos es cierto, no sentía el dolor de mi tobillo, lo cual era bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que me estaba preparando para irme corriendo.

-¿En verdad piensas que eres más rápida que yo, Princesa? –me pregunto Edward, dando un paso en mi dirección.

-Esto… Edward, ¿no iras a matar a tu mujer, verdad? –musite con voz temblorosa-. Ya se que tenemos nuestras diferencias, discutimos y eso… pero cometer _matricidio_ no es la solución. Hagamos como el resto y vayamos a un psicólogo, ¿sí?

-¿Matricidio? –repitió Edward, enarcando una ceja-. Esa palabra no existe.

-Sí que existe para mí, es una fusión de matrimonio y homicidio, se me acaba de ocurrir. ¿A que soy original? –Le sonreí, o al menos le intente, antes de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

No di ni dos pasos cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro y acabe tirada de espaldas contra el suelo con Edward sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, que recorrió mi cara detenidamente, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-Odio a los psicólogos. El matricidio, como tú dices, es más rápido además de gratis –dijo Edward, ladeando la cabeza.

¿Saben eso de que cuando estas a punto de morir ves toda tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos?, pues es una mentira como una casa. Lo único que vi fue el rostro de Edward, y la verdad, tratando de no ser tan negativa, era una buena visión para abandonar este mundo, si quitabas el cuchillo que bajaba a toda velocidad hacia tu cara. Pero no, no me fui al otro barrio. El cuchillo fue a parar a un lado de mi cara a escasos centímetros de mi piel. Sentí mi mejilla palpitar y como algo cálido se deslizaba hacia abajo. Mis ojos en todo momento permanecieron bien abiertos mientras miraba la expresión a medio camino entre la confusión y la irritación de Edward. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera apartar algún pensamiento no grato. Sus ojos adoptaron una mirada asesina y oscura. Desclavo el cuchillo del suelo y lo volvió a alzar.

-No te preocupes, Princesa, no fallaré –me prometió, sonriéndome angelicalmente.

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella. Alguien lo saco encima de mí y el cuchillo se escapo de la mano de Edward y fue a parar por debajo de unas cajas. Yo me apresure a sentarme. Patito y él se revolcaron en el suelo, de nuevo, dándose de golpes pero bien. Patito le agarro del cuello con un brazo, y con la mano libre le clavo una jeringa en el cuello a la vez que empujaba el embolo, recibiendo un codazo de Edward en toda la cara, para que luego a este se le pusieran los ojos en blanco y cayera contra el pecho de Patito como un muñeco inanimado. Helada, me fije por primera vez en que toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre. Comprendí que los que habían chillado antes debían de haber sido esos dos mafiosos hinchados a esteroides. ¿Edward los había matado como había intentado hacer con nosotros? Patito soltó su agarre y lo tumbo de lado en el suelo.

-Joder, eso dolió –le oí murmurar, frotándose la cara.

-Ha intentado cometer matricidio –dije en voz alta, intentando convencerme de lo que acababa de pasar era realidad.

-Ya lo he visto –Patito saco la jeringa del cuello de su hermano y se la guardo al … ¿Qué es eso de matricidio?

-¿Co… como sigues vivo? –Le mire como si de un fantasma se tratase- Vi como te apuñalaba.

-Chaleco antibalas, aunque en este caso ha funcionado como chaleco anti-hermanos psicóticos –dijo, subiéndose la camisa para enseñármelo, sip, un chaleco antibalas como los que había visto en la comisaria de Charlie cuando era pequeña-. Hice bien en ponérmelo, soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir, ¿no crees? –bromeo.

-Edward ha intentado matarme –musite, ignorando su broma. Que su hermano le apuñalara parecía no haberle quitado las ganas de seguir bromeando. De seguro si existieran premios a la despreocupación, Patito se los llevaría todos.

-Siéntete feliz, eso es bueno. Al menos contigo a tenido la consideración de saborear el momento. Conmigo ha ido rápido. Snif, ni siquiera ha tenido la consideración de dirigirme ninguna palabra.

No lo aguante más y trate de darle en la cara cuando se acuclillo frente a mí. Falle porque estaba sin una pizca de fuerza después de lo que acaba de pasar, y porque Anthony debió de prever mi reacción. Mi brazo cayó a mi costado. Quería vomitar, en verdad quería vomitar, pero no pude. Ahora que toda la adrenalina se había esfumado, me sentía débil y temblorosa, con mi tobillo doliéndome.

-No estoy para… para tus bromas Anthony –logre decir-. Edward ha intentado matarme. ¡Matarme! ¡¿Y tú dices que eso es bueno!? ¡Yo no le veo nada bueno!

¿Qué cómo me sentía? No era difícil imaginárselo. Que tu marido intentara matarte no era algo dificultoso de entender, de seguro era la cosa más normal y fácil del mundo puesto que sucedía cada dos segundos (espero que hayan notado el sarcasmo). ¿Saben esa extraña sensación en la que crees que has hecho algo bien y resulta que no? ¿Ese vacío que te hace sentirte fatal y con ganas de acurrucarte en algún rincón y desaparecer? Eso era lo que sentía ahora mismo, acompañado con otra serie de emociones a las que no había clasificado todavía. Acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho y oculte mi rostro en ellas, obligándome a respirar calmadamente porque me ahogaba.

-No llores Bella –Desee no haberme cortado el pelo para nada, así podría haber ocultado mi rostro de su mirada-. Mira, Edward te ama. Ahora mismo acabas de ver una muestra de eññp.

Le mire con odio a través de las lágrimas. No estaba para escuchar sus mentiras.

-Te lo explicare brevemente, ¿sí? Tú escúchame y deja de llorar. Que una mujer tan linda como tú no debe tener esa expresión –No me moví cuando me seco las lágrimas con el borde de su camisa y froto mi mejilla, haciéndome soltar un quejido-. Lo siento, pero tienes un corte.

-Te escucho –le dije, una vez que me hube calmado, apartando sus manos de mi cara-. Pero no creas que me tragare nada de lo que me digas –añadí, poniéndome seria.

-Bien. Edward tiene doble personalidad

-¿Doble personalidad?

-Sip, doble personalidad. Edward. –Señalo a su hermano incosciente-. Es un cabrón desconsiderado y sin escrúpulos, ósea el Edward que conocemos y ``queremos´´. Pero Robert, es un jodido demente que se carga a cualquier persona por la que Edward sienta aprecio.

-¿Robert?

-Así es como me refiero al Edward demente, me recuerda a un actor –me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es más fácil que llamarlo Edward 1 y Edward 2. O Edward gilipollas y Edward gilipollas doblemente desquiciado. O Edward…

-No entendí bien lo de antes –le interrumpí-. Lo de que mata a cualquiera.

-No sé cómo explicarme mejor… dame un minuto –Anthony frunció el ceño-. Ya lo tengo –chasqueo los dedos-. Bien, Edward te ama, por lo tanto Robert te odia. Y como Robert ha intentado matarte tomándose su tiempo está claro que Edward te ama muchísimo. ¿Ahora si entendiste?

-¿Me estás diciendo que Edward siente algo por mí pero aun así ha intentado matarme? Lamento decirte que podrías haberte inventado una mentira mejor. Yo no soy la reina de las mentiras pero de seguro se me habría ocurrido algo mejor.

-No, Bella. Es cierto. Por eso Edward no se permite sentir cariño hacia nadie. Porque cuando aparece su otro yo esté los liquida. Y, joder, cuando Edward odia a alguien, casi mejor te suicidas. Es algo así como un amor-odio u odio-odio. Mira conmigo ha ido rápido porque supongo que ahora no estoy el primero en su lista… Me siento tan poco querido –musito, haciendo un puchero.

Procese eso con cuidado. Ósea que si el Edward psicópata, llamado Robert, me había tratado de matar era porque el Edward cabrón si me quería. ¿En verdad estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para tragarme todo eso?

-¿Bella?

Al parecer sí.

Debía de tener cara de psicópata, porque estaba sonriendo a la vez que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. ¡Edward me amaba! Y me lo había demostrado tratando de matarme. Me reí, doblándome hacia adelante y luego me eche a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que hacía?

…..

…..

**Hola hola a todos. **

**Otra vez aquí, con el siguiente capi tal y como prometí.**

**Hoy voy con prisas, pero prometer a todas sus cuestiones el próximo domingo.**

**Besos.**


End file.
